Two's the Trouble
by Midnightsoullove
Summary: Alex gets busted for international drug dealing, while she learns the ropes of prison- can she handle the appearence of not only one ex, but two in the same facility? And can Piper become at least friends again? NOT MY CHARACTERS! Leave a review every now and then. I want to know what you guys think.
1. Intro

**Alex POV**

_" FBI, hands up and on the ground now, you are arrested for the illegal trafficking of drugs across Spain anything you say can and will be used against you," a bunch of suited police officers yelled creating a havoc in my apartment. _

_I did not have any clue what was going on and the last thing I was thinking, while complying with the officers, was that I made it too easy for them to catch me._

* * *

My name is Alex Vause. I guess I should tell you what I do before I tell you where I am and how I got here. I am, or was, the boss of an international drug ring. I've been working this fast paced, high risk job for nearly twelve years and damn was I one of the best.

In the present, I am locked in Litchfield federal prison with a bunch of female convicts for 7 years and it sucks. Yes, that's right I got caught. Turns out a guy that was continuing the transport into the country after we crossed the border and gave it to him got caught and rattled off the majority of our names. Fuck him for not keeping his mouth shut.

Anyway, prison life is tough here, been here for already two months. You gotta follow a bunch of dumb rules otherwise you get sent to the SHU and the beds are just the worst. I keep to myself most of the time and people know not to mess with me. Not to mention, there are a bunch of females here and it's hard to sometimes resist the urge to do things. Oh yeah i'...

"Hey Ale," my bunk buddy called me. Her name was Taystee.

" YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT," I retorted rather strongly but then I quickly caught myself. "Sorry, but hi, how hard is it to just add the x." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I'll remember that next time, you should get off your bunk and go have a bath it's almost five." she left me to myself. I think I may have scared her.

Anyway as I was saying, there's a reason why I don't want my bunk mate calling me that. That's what my ex used to call me. I don't want to delve much into it right now but I'll just mention that I'm a huge lesbian.

When I was still being a pimp, I used to pick many females to do my errands and be my drug mules. Of all of them I got into two serious relationships, well one serious one and the other semi. I try not to get attached in general but sometimes it happens. It's life.

My first girlfriend, the semi serious one, left me for the stupidest reason. She left to start her own drug related stuff, I told her not to and as a result she got herself busted. I guess she was just jealous of what I had accomplished. I have no clue what facility she is being held at or even remember what her name was. But her getting busted had nothing to do with me. My other one, Piper, shit its still hard to talk about it, she left me because it got too dangerous. I still miss her terribly though.

Well, I guess I'll go have my disgusting cold shower now before it gets full. Five is my time. "See you later Tay."

"Later" she said.


	2. Threats

**Piper POV**

"Get up blondie, you've been sleeping nearly the whole day again," one of the three random people in my room shook me wide awake.

Huh, where was I? I could only vaguely remember the details of yesterday or even the day before that.

"Ouch," I muttered. I swear I had introduced my name when I got here.

"What happened, someone broke ya neck? Oh there's been worse in here, beware." this same lady with chipped teeth, who I haven't a clue what her name was, responded.

"No, just sore. My neck and back are aching," I said as a matter of fact. "These beds..." I shook my head, we might as well be sleeping on the frame because the mattresses are so thin. I checked the time displayed on the clock; it was nearly dinner.

I searched my surroundings and saw the filthy floors, messed up beds and white walls. I almost wanted to cry after remembering where I was. Why did I surrender myself to this alternative, I will never know. NO wait, why did I do what I did to even land me in this shithole? Ugh. If only I could go back and change my decisions... if only I hadn't let my heart lead my actions into smuggling drugs with, my at the time, lover. She was irrisitable. But now my suffering is all because of her, I can smell it, even though my lawyer never had the time to tell me all the details.

* * *

This is my third day of prison at Etherbloom Federal Prison, all women.

The first day admitted was terrible. I couldn't stop crying after departing from my best friend and business partner Polly, and my now boyfriend Larry. I love him so much even though its only been six months with him. I'm going to miss him. 15 months seems too long in comparison.

The second day was not much different. Everyone I saw were so freaky, and I haven't spoken to many people here. They all kept to their own cliques and give me dirty looks when I ask to sit at the same table. Through various rumors, this was the worst facility of them all, with the death toll the highest. I almost wanted to request an exchange, there must be a better facility around with nicer inmates. Nicer? Who was I kidding we were all convicts and felons, for now I had to live with this.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled, initiating me to get up and go to the cafeteria to see what ohhh soo great things were on the menu for dinner. As if i had any say.

I walked into the cafeteria and almost stepped into a pile of vomit that looked hours old, splattered all over the floor. Doesn't anybody clean around here? I shuddered, my appetite decreasing. I walked to the back of the line behind the many girls in orange and grey suits. It seemed liked a forever endless line. Eventually I got to the server, who looked like she hasnt slept or had a bath in days. I got handed my tray. As I was turning around to go find a seat I harshly bumped into a short plump brunette haired girl who was twice my size.

"Oh, i'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"Move it blondie. I don't like people getting in my way and you're very lucky none of your food got on me," she told me.

I stepped aside hastily. What is it with people calling me blondie. Do they have something against blonde people here? I hope not and see what I mean by scary. This girl I did not want to bump into ever again.

I decided to take a seat at an empty table to avoid any interactions. I took a bite of my overly cooked bacon and bread slice before I saw my roommate sway her way towards me and take a seat next to me. Just great.

"How's the food?" she asked.

"Could be better," I told her.

"At least its something, sometimes they give us nothing," she told me. Slowly I was learning the ways of this facility. Everything so far was negative.

" Man this place sucks. I shouldn't be here," I said aloud but mostly to myself.

"Well blondie, you must have done something pretty bad otherwise you wouldn't be in here. Don't worry it'll get easier... after the first few weeks. Most of the newbies get scared and end up leaving before the first week, you'd be lucky to last that long. Personally I don't bother learning peoples names for that very reason," she told me with a wink.

I couldn't believe my ears. The only person that even wants to talk to me right now was scaring the shit out of me.

* * *

We sat in silence the rest of the time before a pair of fists, wrists wrapped with a bunch of elastic bands, slammed on the table next to my tray and a voice started talking.

"Hey you, look at me, you're the new girl right, I just want to get one thing straight with you- we are the top here, so don't even try to get above us or we'll beat you back down, literally," this strange girl spoke with a commanding voice.

I looked up at the person talking, and she looked the exact opposite to the girl that I bumped into earlier... who happened to be standing next to her right now too. They must both know each other.

"...I, I understand. But why do you wear all those elastic bands for?" I just had to ask.

"Are you questioning me? They're so that I can fling them at the people bothering me. So be a good little girl or else," she left with her voice trailing behind her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh that's Maria, she's been in here forever, and she's been the longest in the can- always going in and out of there. I heard she has another 35 years in prison and that she was the cause of a few of the deaths here. Anyway, she likes to put people in their place. I woundn't get in her bad books if i were you or you may end up like one of those unfortunate souls. Her elastic flinging is just the beginning," the lady warned.

* * *

That was all I could take, i thought to myself. I was already quickly hated by certain individuals. I decided I wanted to be moved 'cause anywhere was better than here. I was utterly beyond shocked. This wasnt a prison this was a hierarchy, a pig sty, everything was soo unsanitary, it was everything I did not expect. I have been threatened not once, but twice and i've only been here for less than 50 hours.

"I've got to go," I walked away from the table and the woman for what could possibly be the last time and went to the corrections officer policing the cafeteria near the doors and asked about speaking to the boss.

The officer patched in one of his co-workers to take me there.

* * *

"Chapman, how can I help you?" Mr. Volkin asked me upon arrival.

" I want to be moved sir," I stated directly.

"Moved, are you sure? You haven't been here very long. You do realize that you can only be moved once during your whole sentence, right?" He reminded me.

"I am aware of that, i cannot handle being here, i've been threatened twice already. I think I will fair better elsewhere," I confessed.

" Is that so. It's an occuring thing here. Not many last long. I'll write you up a removal," he said while pulling out my files.

"Will the people on my visitors list be contacted about this?" I inquired.

" Everyone that needs to be aware of this will be made aware. We can have you moved out tomorrow morning." He told me.

" Thank you. Where will I be moved to?" I wanted to know. I was so happy to be moving, but I was sort of mad that I added to the statistics of those that left early. Oh well.

Mr. Volkin pulled out a stamp and said, "You will officially be moved to Litchfield Federal Prison," and with that brought his hand down sealing my documents.

**A/N- Here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Will be uploading the third one soon. Leave reviews. **


	3. New and old Faces

**Alex POV**

I walked through the hallway on my way down to the tv room. I had a feeling that's where all my friends were right now because I could hear most of their voices already.

One thing that has been bugging me for some time is that some people still felt the need to stare me down as if I was still the new girl here. Back off like really... I've been here two months. Specifically, this one girl. I always feel like there's some invisible monkey on my head that's attracting her attention. At least she has nice eyes, they were a shade darker than my short terms ex-girlfriends eyes. Can never forget those.

**"** Ey yo, Vause you made it, get over here," Nichols urged me over as I entered the room. "... hurry up, hurry up."

Nichols is one kick ass chick. I know her and a bunch of other girls through Taystee. She's so down to earth, that even though she is not a direct bunkie of mine she has become one of the closest people I have clicked with over my time here so far.

"Hold your horses, don't rush me. Of course I made it, you are so loud I can hear you in the hallways. What's the deal anyways?" I inquired. It was nearly noon now.

Most of us were situated in there, with the cooking channel rolling on tv. I don't know why people watch this anyway, it'll only make us crave the stuff we won't be having for a while, more. Then again, all they allowed for us to watch is educational stations as a way to make us learn something. That's what the creation of the book is for.

I took a seat next to Nichols.

" Hey, I can't help that I have a loud voice. Yo, there's news flying around that a few new girls are heading our way any time now-Morello went to go get them. It's been an oddly long time since that happened," she told me.

" Oh really. Interesting. Can't wait to find out who they are. They'll surely stand out in their orange jumpsuits," I said.

"Yup, I bet you miss those Vause. Because of the new entries they are switching up the roommates list too. "

"Nope, not at all. And well then, there's the chance any one of us will bunk up with one, then you can introduce us all if it happens to be you. When do we know who our roommates are?" I said with a smile.

"Or you." she corrected. " And soon, they'll bring us all together and tell us."

* * *

The time flew by, it was nearly one pm before Poussey, Taystee's chum, came yelling through the walkway- "They're here, they're here!"

We all got out to go have a peek at the new faces through the tiny window. I decided to hang at the back of the group as I was pretty tall and could still see from where I stood.

Down below, we saw Officer Bennett awaiting the arrival at the grounds near the facilities door. Some inmates were spending their time out in the fresh air.

The group was led by Miss funny girl, Morello, followed by a total of three girls behind her. Two brown chicks, and one white blonde-.

"Oh my god," I stated in awe I could not even finish my thought. I was quickly losing my composure. It couldn't be? Piper. My Piper. Here?

" What's up girl? You look like you seen a ghost," Taystee said from next to me.

" Uh, oh, it's nothing," I said flustered. Taystee shrugged that response off.

I stared for what seemed like forever. I was watching her move in slow motion towards me.. closer and closer to the facitlity I was at.

It was like the first time I met her but this time her coming to me not me going to her. She still looked like my Piper, just much more mature and still so ever beautiful.

* * *

_"Hey, what are you reading there? May I sit with you." I approached the table that a twenty something girl sat at in my favourite coffee shop. She looked perfect to me even with her head down, focused. I had a way of picking them out. _

_" Sure." She had responded while clearing some space for me. Her voice so sweet. Her blonde her the color of golden. _

_"So, aren't you going to tell me what you are reading, you only answered half my question?" I pressed. She looked up._

_" I'm actually not reading anything, i'm thinking and planning..." She paused before continuing. "I have this wild idea to start a business with my friend making scented soaps. But she's too busy with her boyfriend to actually make the time to discuss," she ended._

_"Interesting. What's your name?" I asked._

_" Piper, and yours?" she flipped the question onto me._

_" I'm Alex, nice name." I told her._

_"Thanks." Gosh it was so hard to get her to talk to me. I hated small talk. _

_" So what are you doing in a coffee shop without any coffee by your side?" I teased. "Would you like me to buy you one?"_

_" Haha. I'm actually not going to be here very long. I've got work later. But thanks anyway." She explained. I saw her identification work card with her name on it and picked it up. Piper Chapman. _

_" So I came at a bad time then, Chapman. Chapman as sweet as the icecream brand," I said with a smile._

_" Oh you are a funny girl. I've never heard that one before. I've got to go now. Long drive to work." She picked up her stuff, and I was sad I didn't get to talk to her longer._

_" Hey, before you go.. do you, maybe, feel like going for a drink- or an ice-cream, with me soon?" I needed to see her again._

_" Okay, that sounds lovely. I'll give you my number," she said. She handed me a piece of paper ripped from her notebook and handed it to me with a smile. I put it directly in my handbag. " See you soon." She said before turning and walking away. I nodded and just stood in place watching her leave. I eventually placed my hand in my bag pulled out the folded piece of paper, saw the number and at the end a small ledgible heart. "Awe" I whispered. I had succeeded. _

* * *

"Yo Vause, earth to Vause, let's go! I've been calling you for seven minutes already," Nichols said. I snapped back to the present. "What the hell are you daydreaming about?"

" Just dreaming about life after prison," I lied. "Where are we going?"

"You have lots of time for that. We're going to talk to the new girls, duhhhhhhh, after they get checked in and all," she said.

"Oh, I think I'll fall behind for this one. Sorry, see you later then," I couldn't handle seeing Piper right now. I especially couldnt handle the possiblilty of bunking with her only because I had been the one to give her name unintentionally to the FBI and I didn't want any altercations with her, not on her first day here... not where everyone can see. I went to the track for a run instead. Running the track or being immersed in a book were my two favourite things to do here. There weren't many options.

I later found out that the new girls were Diaz, Pipes and Watson. And that my new bunk partner would be Leanne Taylor, one of the religious freaks. I guess that was better than being paired with Pipes. But it didnt stop me from wondering who she was bunked with.

**A/N- I had fun writing this chapter. Keep the feedback coming in.**


	4. Getting Readapted

**Piper POV**

Entering Litchfield has been easier compared to the other prison I was at, considerably easier. The cough-crack check happens only once here, thankfully, and the inmates are much nicer, although the security is still pretty strict... and weird. One corrections officer oogled me really creepily. Is that even acceptable?

Morello, our driver got us feeling at home pretty quickly.

We also had half a day of orientation from security, the nurse, and the executive assistant- herself explaining things like what they offer, what we are allowed to do and not do, and who we can go to with our lady problems. It was kind of boring and everything only because it wasn't much different than what I got at the other facility.

Since that took up a pretty good chunck of time I spent the rest of my day talking with my new fellow roomies; Jones, De Marco, and some inmate that preferred to be addressed by her first name, Emily. De Marco insisted that I let them do my bed to pass inspection and that all I needed to do was keep the room clean. Okay, fine, no complaints here. I piled my box of personals to the corner of the room.

Morello even handed me a packet of tissues, saying the first nights the hardest. I already got through my first night a few days ago so I didn't need those. But I kept onto it in case anyone else did.

I really wanted to talk to Larry, ask him how he's doing as well as how Polly is doing with our pretty small business and her pregnancy. I haven't talked to any of them since I was put in prison. I'll give them a call tomorrow since phone time is over now.

" Hey, do any of you get creeped out by the officer that oogles us weirdly or is it only me?" I asked my bunkies.

" Are you talking about Pornstache? Don't pay him any attention," Jones said. "By the way, you should definitely come to my Yoga classes. They are much fun and relaxing."

" Totally you should go, I used to go, but now I can barely stretch like I used to. I'm so old." De Marco cut in.

"Okay, i'll come one time." I assured her.

"Just once?" She asked.

"Welll.. if I like it, I'll come every day. Deal?" I asked.

"Sounds good." She told me with a smile.

" Whats up with Emily?" I changed the subject looking down below from above my bunk to her.

They turned to Emily as well to find her sleeping with a opened bag of m&ms next to her side.

"That girl, always sleeps early. But we should go to bed now too, we got a fun day tomorrow with the unofficial Talent show happening." they told me.

"Oh yeah, that sounds interesting, does everyone show up there?" I asked.

"Only if they want to. For the official one, everyones gotta be there as a community thing- this ones optional. But we are totally taking you!" De Marco said.

" Hah, okay!" I insisted.

At that De Marco turned away and hooked herself up to her ventilator. She needed it during the night because she nearly got a heart attack her first night here. I got in bed and turned off the light for the four of us.

* * *

I got up at nine the next morning and headed to the shower to find a long lineup.

"Holy, are you girls all waiting to use the showers?" I asked in awe.

" Yes. You came at the busiest time. You need to get in the back of the line," they all told me.

"I'll come later." I changed my mind.

"Five pm is a good time, or at seven am." They filled me in.

I decided to skip showers and go later at five. I used the bathroom instead, stalls without a door were a commonality here too, but I had my towel with me so I put that over myself as I was peeing.

Shortly after I left the bathroom and went to breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was also better than what I got at the other facility. They always gave you food here, unless you got on bad terms with Red. Because I was new I also got lucky to score fresh yogurt from Red herself. Had this been my first time here I probably would've slipped up and insulted the food due to my impulsive speaking, but really this is a lot better.

Emily walked towards me, finally I can now talk to this girl.

"Hey, can I sit?" She asked. She had a very attractive voice.

" Sure, how are you? You went to bed early last night" I told her.

"I'm good, but not very hungry. And yeah sorry about that." she told me.

" What, are you still full from your m&ms? I asked jokingly.

" Shush, m&ms are my favourite. I had a girlfriend before, ex now, and she used to call me Em, and as a joke she brought me a pack for the first time and i've been hooked ever since." She told me. "Whats exciting is that she's also in here with me, but i've been here way longer than her."

" Oh, hahha, just don't eat them too much or you'll get a stomach ache! And oh ya, that must be hell though. Do you guys talk?" What Emily just said reminded me too much of the first time that I met Alex but the difference was she used Chapman's icecream as the joke and I had thought it was pretty original.

" Nah, we don't talk but i've seen her one too many times before." she said.

" I see. That's good. Are you going to be at the unofficial Talent show later today?" I asked her.

" Hmmm, maybe later. I haven't fully decided yet. Will you be there?" she asked me while I finished off my food.

" Yes, i'm being forced to by our roomies. But i think it'll be fun. " I told her.

" All good. Have fun for me incase I don't make it." She got up to go after the officer yelled that breakfast was over, freeing us.

" Hey before you go do you know what time phones open? I want to give my boyfriend a call." I asked.

" Yeah, at 11:30. get there first, even that gets booked." she reminded me.

" Thanks." I slowly got up a few minutes after her, threw out my garbage, returned the tray and walked out of the cafeteria. I went to my room got a book and went to the phoning area to read and wait time.

* * *

I was first in line when the time came to make calls. I picked up the receiver and dialed the number then waited for Larry's voice to come on.

" Hello Piper, baby. How are you? I heard you moved facilities?" His voice radiated.

" Hi Larry, I miss you. I'm doing fine now. Yes, I did move, it's so much better here that i've actually made friends and we are going to see a talent show later. Can you believe I actually may be enjoying prison. How are you? How is Polly?" I responded.

" That's surprising! I'm good, just got back from the grocery store. Polly is doing even better with being pregnant and all. I just talked to her a couple days ago and she said she wants to come visit you very soon. That can be arranged right?" He asked.

"Yes of course it can, you should come too!" I said delighted while playing with the phone cord.

"Maybe Pipes, I'll have to see my schedule. I do plan on making it out there to see you, promise." He told me.

"Okay. I can't wait. I'll be here of course. Please take care okay, and say hi to my brother and Polly. Theres lots of girls in line for the phone so I have to go. Go make yourself a nice snack with the food you brought" I told him with a smile that he could not see.

"I will Piper. Take care, see you soon. I... love you." He told me and the phone clicked off.

I wanted dearly to see him. I was missing the physical contact.

* * *

"Hey Chapman, ready to go to the Talent show?" De Marco popped into our room a bit later and asked me.

"It's already time?" I asked.

"Of course it is, if you're planning on finding a seat where the all of us can sit together then we should go now." she told me.

"Oh right, lets go then." I put my book away and joined her and Jones outside.

We arrived a good half hour early so we had a good pick of seats to choose from. We opted for middle to front for viewing purposes. There weren't many seats- around 50, so either many people werent going by word of mouth or it was first come first serve.

While we waited we talked.

"Do you know if Emily is coming? Should we save a seat for her?" Jones asked me.

"I talked to her during breakfast and she told me that she may or may not come and that if she does come that she might be late. She never inquired about me saving her a seat so yeah." I told her.

"Okay." Jones said.

More than three quarters of the room was filled fifteen minutes later. Officer Bennett and Pornstache were policing the place.

SHOWTIME. The mc who I didnt recognize was leading the show. One by one the inmates scheduled were showing off their talents.

" Do you have any talent, Chapman?" De Marco asked me, midway.

" Not at all, but I can make some damn great scented soaps if only I had the ingredients," I whispered to her with a wink.

There were ventriloquists, comedians, gymnastics, and drumming. Everyone did their solos. We were in the middle of the inmates drumming solo, the last act before someone interrupted.

" You're pretty good we should put you up against my dad one day." A voice I recognized in an instant loudly said. I couldn't believe my ears that I had to turn around to rely on my eyes.

" What you say Vause, is your dad a drummer?" The inmate stopped playing and spoke. Of course he was, thats what she had told me years ago.

_ You had to see it to believe it i thought, and I saw. I saw alright. ALEX. It was really her. What the hell was she doing here? Oh no,no,no. Maybe, I won't be enjoying prison so much after all._

"Yeah he's a rock god, plays for a band." She spoke in her deep voice. The same one I fell for long ago.

"Oh really, maybe you should introduce me! Anyway, why hasn't he bailed you out then? I'm assuming he's rich." The inmate said. I still couldnt comprehend the situation.

" I have my reasons," Ale said sighing before noticing me staring, holding the contact for a second then turning away and leaving.

* * *

**A/N- Phew, long chapter! So Piper and Alex finally notice each other. What do you make of that? Feedback appreciated. **


	5. Details

Alex POV

I hadn't planned on appearing for the little talent show some of the inmates had setup this afternoon, I didn't want to. But as is the case most of the time in life, you always end up showing up for the things you don't want to be at- and sometimes at the wrong time too.

I guess I got distracted on my way to work. Oh yeah, I should mention I'm back to this old job of mine. Washing, drying, folding and packing inmate clothes. Pretty fucking boring routine. Not only that but I do it along all these Jesus freaks. So I have to hear them say how they are the chosen ones. Bull, bull, bull. It's like im getting my own church service every fucking day.

But no, I still cannot believe that inmate performer, she was too dumb to notice she was playing a solo of one of the songs my dad's band made. I only planned on praising her a job well done and leaving, but that prick had to make me feel like shit. What's her damn business if my dad decides to bail me out or not... i don't ever expect it to happen but fuck. And to make matters worse, Piper was there. She knows I'm here, I know shes here. Basically, it's an internal chaos for me right now because it's too soon. I still haven't forgiven her for leaving me when she did. When I fucking needed her the most. And it's been a whole ten years later. You know what fuck her, if she wants to talk fine, I have nothing to hide.

After that altercation and silent one second convo with Piper, I stormed out and got back to work. Of course all I could think about right now is how shitty my dad is.

I only saw my dad once in my life, ONCE, and its unpromising when you go, knock on his door of groupies, and have him say to you "I never wouldve recognized you in a million years". Gee thanks dad. I wonder if he knows i'm even in here. Let's just leave it at this, it was a total failure and a complete waste of time. I one hunderd percent agree wholeheartedly with what Fari had said, some people are indeed better in the abstract. Although, I gotta thank Fari for introducing me to the life of drug dealing. He got my foot in the door, so to speak, that day.

My mom on the other hand is not that much better. But at least I see my mom whenever she visits me here, it's not very often but it's something. I do call her a whole bunch. My mom was my support. I didn't have very many friends in elementary. I had one when I hit sixth grade whom carried on through high school and then thats all since my mom couldnt afford my college education. We stayed friends though for the remainder until she died. She had been hit by a drunk driver. It sucks we were the loser kids, and that made us close. I had lost two people that day, my friend and Pipes.

Me and my mom were poor, thats the thing. I could remember asking her many questions, things like why were we poor when my dad was rich, she couldnt give me a direct answer and I hated her for that. She was able to give me a lot of advice though, its like she read a book of inspirational quotes and regurgitated them back at me when I was feeling shitty and being made fun of. I was a kid though, so I didnt know better but to believe them. Now I realize, that from what money we did have she spent it all on her appearence and clearly not on mine. Even to this day she still looks so good, and I've figured out why, finally.

* * *

I stopped daydreaming after the dryer turned off. I went to the dryer, opened it and started folding the contents inside them. Fifteen minutes later Pensatucky entered with Leanne and began to fold the bed sheets together. Of course there is not one day where they would just shut up. I really wasn't in the mood for their ranting. Thank god I was nearly finished.

" Hey Leanne, did you see Vause in there, she looked really pissed. Then for a second really calm." Pensatucky started. I hated when they talked about me when I was clearly in the room.

" Yo shut the fuck up. Why were you even analyzing me?" I cut in before she could answer. Had my emotions really been that apparent. Piper must have seen it too. She was always good at reading me.

" Wasn't only me, bitch." This girl claims to be a follower of christ yet she spews profanity like a wild fire, oh the irony. Maybe I should learn to simmer down on hating on her religion, haha.

" Ya, but YOU of all people..." I couldnt have any more of this convo. I learned what I needed, said what I had to then walked away. I decided to grab a snack from the vending machine. The last time my mom visited she lent me some money that I hadnt wasted.

* * *

I was crossing the phone secton before Pipers voice registered in my ears. It sounded like she was on the phone. 'Keep walking Alex', I thought to myself. Keep walking.

I inserted my coins into the machine, back facing Piper, but I could still hear her talk.

" Yes would it be possible if I can hear the details of my case? How I was found out? Oh okay then, will you come soon? In two days? Okay that would be fine. Okay."

AH SHIT, Piper was talking to her lawyer asking for details. Fuck. So quickly. Why couldn't she ask me first? She's gonna hate me now... but I want her to like me.


	6. White girl meets Black girl

Piper POV

I was half awake the next morning on my bed not knowing what exact day it was. It was easy to lose track of time here. I also did not feel like getting up today because I was not ready for the day ahead. I knew I had to talk to Alex, we had some stuff to clear up... sooner rather than later. Instead I drifted off thinking about my past with her.

* * *

_My phone began to vibrate just as my lunch break was ending. Shoot who could be calling me at this time, I thought aloud. _

"_Piper you need to come back here, the children are calling for you," my co worker yelled down the hallway from the room. She knew it was always me entering the building, especially now that she heard my voice. _

_" I'll be there in a minute, i've got an incoming phone call to answer," i yelled back to her. Hurry up was all I heard, surely I needed to find a way to repay her.I looked down at the callers name but there was only a number. OH MY GOD, I suddenly remembered that cute girl was going to call me. Almost a week later and I forgot, I slapped my forehead before pressing the accept button and saying hello. _

_"Hey you, hows your week been? Oh and your little business idea going?" she said with a giggle before quickly continuing, " Would you finally like to set that drink date up for later today if you're not busy?"_

_"Hey to you too, i'm kind of busy and short on time right now so i'll give you the short answer. I'm at work. But about your invite,its your lucky day, i finish early. So if you want we can go out later," i replied._

_" Oh that's perfect. How about I pick you you up at 8pm?" she asked._

_" Eight would be good but i'll meet you there. Where will we meet? I said._

_" Why you being so hard? Fine, fine but money is on me! I'll treat you. How does the N.O.J sound? It's on 258 Mirth St.,intersection Grove and Mirth." she told me. _

_" Agreed, if either of us arrive early stay in the clear so we can find each other." i stated._

_" You wont miss me Pipes. If anything check the entry list. They don't just let anybody in here," she said. And that was that._

_ I had arrived five minutes early, but much to my earliness, she was already here accoding to the list. I didn't want to waste too much time looking so I decided to ask the bartenders if they had served a girl based on my description. _

_" Hey, Laura Ingalls Wilder, you getting a drink without me?" she joked, suddenly appearing next to me. _

_"Oh my hey Alex, there you are. Actually I was asking around about you. Did not realize it was going to be this full so, I admit I didn't want to be late. Where are you sitting anyways?" I confessed. _

_"Well you're here now, safe, so that's all that matters. Did security treat you well?" she smiled back. "Also since we're here we should just buy our drinks. I have a table held back there." She pointed. _

_"What would you ladies like?" the bartender walked over to us upon overhearing our conversation._

_"True i'll have a tequila please, Alex you?" I said._

_"Give me a cold one any beer is good, you choose." she ordered. She held our drinks after paying and walked us back to the table. _

_"Here we are, sit down ,kid," i sat. "So how was work specifically?" she spoke._

_"Oh you know children, glad to not leave with one of those headaches at least." I said._

_"What do you do? babysit? daycare? teacher?" She inquired. _

_"The second. I work part time but at least they give me the basic benefits and I do my job well." I told her. "What do you do Alex?"_

_Alex took a sip of her beer before answering._

_"I work... my work causes me to travel a lot but theres no benefits. At least it pays me well." She told me between pauses. I didn't push her for what it was exactly yet. Instead i said, _

_"Wow, you travel huh. How exciting! I would love to travel someday and get payed for it in the process. It just seems so adventerous and I love adventure." I said and went into a quick daydream. Alex had been watching me so intently the whole time before she spoke, "Hey it's nice out tonight what do you say we go we go out on the roof some?" she said while standing up grabbing her coat, purse and drink. _

_"We can take our drinks out there?" I asked excitedly. "I'll leave my coat so we dont lose our seat."_

_"Of course, kid." she said._

_" Hey why do you keep calling me kid?" I had to know. _

_"Am I not years older than you Pipes, and think of it as your daycare role in which i'm the protector and you my kid. By the way i'm flattered at the little heart you left me last time we met" she said while looking at me. I smiled and felt my cheeks warm up. "Aww look at you you're blushing," she giggled and I slapped her arm. We finally arrived at the stairs with her signalling me to go first._

_"Oh it's so nice up here indeed.," I told her. I was quickly enjoying my time with her._

_"Told you. I love coming up here whenever i'm in the city because of this luxery. It clears my head, y'know.. just as much as the alcohol can." We both laughed. "Hey Piper I have an offer to make you." she told me and the vibe got serious. I waited._

_"How would you like to travel with me and help me out on my job. I'll take care of you and your pay will be even better than what you have now." she asked. I pondered. _

_"Its tempting, Alex, and I barely know you. But I need to think about it," I finally told her. "What is it anyway?"_

_"I work for an international drug cartel." she had said._

* * *

"Hey dear, glad to see you with a smile on your face." Yoga Jones barged into my thoughts bringing me back to my reality.

"Heh, was just thinking about some of my past memories. I've been up for a bit though," I said the smile still on my face.

"Well you better get out of bed it won't do you any good there. Remember all this is temporary!" she told me. "Hey you should go check with one of the corrections officers, but I think I quickly heard your name on the visitations for today when I went to go check mine."

"Oh really!" That sparked my interest all of a sudden. If I didn't have the energy to get up before; I did now.

"Visitations are exactly a half hour afrer lunch, so at 1, and for only 3 minutes," Jones told me.

" Thank you miss Jones, thanks a lot."

"No problem newbie," she smiled her cheeky smile.

My councellor here was Mr Healy so I figured to go ask him about visitations. I knocked on his door and heard an 'enter' from within.

"Good morning Healy." I greeted.

"Chapman welcome, come in. Have a seat. How is everything?" he inquired.

"Everything is going well. I'm not having any problems yet. I just want to ask you one question." He just looked at me so I continued. "Would it be possible to check if have any visitors today, please," I asked politely.

"Yes Chapman, easy request. The list is always updated up until the day before visitations." He turned towards his computer and clicked some buttons. He read through some names before he turned towards me and said," Chapman ah yes here we are. Someone by the name of Polly is coming to see you."

"Oh thank you Mr Healy, that's my friend." I got up and for the door.

"Um Chapman, keep to yourself you're doing just fine." he smiled. "Please close the door behind you.

* * *

I decided to skip breakfast this morning and went straight to the library instead. I didn't intend to read anything this early in the morning, just to maybe sit and think. I was still assigned to wear my bright orange jumpsuit so as soon as I walked in a girl named Taystee, that I met on my first day here, began to talk to me.

"Hey you the new girl right? I forgot your name was it Chap something?" she spoke.

"It's Chapman," I corrected. "Well at least I was half right." she said.

I didn't have anything planned here at the library so I asked her if she needed any help reorganizing the books in the library. She told me she had this job since she got here ten months ago. She had 8 months left.

"So you want to help? Black girl can always use some help from a white girl," she told me. I wondered what was up with all the racial differences.

"Then we can have lunch together? Maybe? if you want." I offered.

"Whatever white girl; now get over here." she urged.

We had worked for an hour before I asked her, "Do you always work this early?"

"Yup, better to get stuff outta the way early on. I come back in the middle of the day too."

"Ah I see." I got her routine.

It was now eleven o'five before I saw a book that I was interested in reading.

"Hey do you mind if f stopped to read a book now till lunch?" I asked Taystee.

"Not at all. You did well. Maybe if you get lucky you will be assigned work here with me after they peel you outta that orange jumper," she laughed.

* * *

We headed off to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yo where my girls at?" Taystee cried out.

"They'll come. Probably just late." i said.

"Tay whose that you got with you?" Nichols said walking up to us with funny girl Morello by her side.

"That's Chapman, the new girl remember Nicky?" Morello answered in her high picthed voice.

"Obviously I remember, I was just playing." Nichols said "How you enjoying the prison life Chapman?" she asked me.

"It's bareable, i've seen worse," I replied.

" What do you mean you've seen worse? Is this not your first time down in the slump?" she inquired quickly.

"Oh what I meant to add was i'm a transfer." i added.

"Ah so you're one of them kids. Is that where the others are from?" she asked.

"I'm not too sure" i said.

"Hey, Vause get over here, you finally get to meet one of our new friends." Nichols yelled. I looked back to see Alex striding toward us. I took a deep breath and braced myself.

"What the hell. Why is she here?" Alex's turn to speak.

"Man girl, sit down. This my new friend" Taystee spoke.

I felt the tension then said, "You know what, Alex i'll leave. Sorry everyone but thanks," I said quickly getting up. Everyone looked shocked. I left the table without looking back but I knew Alex's eyes were on me.

* * *

Visitations

The moment I walked my first time into the room of visitors I felt like running to my best friend!

"Oh my gosh, Polly i friggen missed you! How is my soon to be mom?" I asked her giving her a big hug.

"Fuck Piper i've missed my best friend too! I miss our popcorn movie nights! Pete always sleeps early because he works the next day." she told me.

"I know i'm soo sorry Polly. How come Larry couldn't make it today?" I asked.

"He has a show to prepare for, they asked him to play for a small party. Can you believe it? He says he's very sorry though." she filled me in. Larry works two jobs interchangebly off and on. He's a writer and DJ. "Piper what the fuck, you never told me Supercunt was here!" she whispered as an afterthougth surprised.

"I know, I know. Is she here right now?" I asked

"Well no duh Piper. She's staring right at us," she mentioned.

"Please don't tell me. Actually please don't tell anybody about her being here. I still haven't formulated what I think about this yet." I admitted.

" Piper hun, it's easy for anybody to tell that you are angry about this. Supercunt always made you super happy or super mad," Polly spoke the truth.

" You're right. It's just that i probably should talk to her today," I said.

"TIME'S UP! Will all the visitors get up first and make your way out. Inmates stay here." the guard ordered.

"ALREADY? Look Piper don't worry your secret is safe with me. Just ignore supercunt after you have your talk with her. And do not create any problems. I want my best friend out on early time for good behaviour. I love you." she gave me a quick hug before being led off. I stayed behind in a room with Alex waiting to get checked.

* * *

"Okay I want you to inhale through you nose as you stretch. After you've elongated your max, exhale through your mouth. That's it girls. Next we'll do lunges where we go slowly all the way down." Yoga Jones instructed.

I decided to relax and spend a few of my hours doing yoga with my roommate. I truely did love her sessions.

Suddenly a beeping sound, initiating an announcement came out through the speakers.

"CALLING ALL INMATES MAKE THEIR WAY DOWN TO THE CHAPEL, I REPEAT ALL INMATES, FOR OUR NIGHTLY SERVICE NOW." a female officer instructed through the PA.

"Hey Jones want to go together?" I asked her.

"Aww Piper thanks but i've gotta put everything away. Go ahead dear," she insisted. I made my way to the chapel. I wasn't really one for mass.

I sat at the back and waited. People had already started to sit in my row until I heard Alex's voice asking to get through.

"Excuse me, can I get by," she spoke and I just stared. She sat down beside me.

"Surprised you actually came to the service. You never wanted to go when you were with me." she spoke eyes on me. I stared straight ahead.

"Yeah well I don't have any other option." i said.

"Okay look, i didn't come here to banter. In a few minutes Nicky is gonna come steal me away. I just want to tell you that I overheard your phonecall to your lawyer the other day and I needed to talk to you first. I need you to trust my words here Pipes, however hard, but I didnt name you. Also i'm sorry about lunch today, i didnt mind if you stayed I was just shocked." she confessed. I had to look at her then to see her face.

"You've always had an unbreakable poker face Alex." I said.

"Hey Vause, you finally talking to Chapman?" I heard Nichols interrupt.

"Uhm yeah, thought to properly introduce myself." she said with a wink my way.

"Well lets go take our place hot shot. This shit is almost starting." she urged. Alex got up from her seat.

"Hot shot?" I asked somewhat jealous.

"Relax, its just a nickname. See you around Pipes." she made her way out of the pew. I on the other hand felt like throwing up.

* * *

**A/N- I apologize for not updating faster. Heres, a longer chapter with much happening in it. Please do review.**


	7. Twos the Trouble

Alex POV

I walked to my bunk later that night. As I was walking past the rooms down to my ghetto home I happened to walk past Pipers room. I caught a brief idea of what she was talking about but I didn't want to linger there for too long as much as I wanted to do exactly that, at the same time.

Apparently, we weren't the only ex-couple here that happened to fall into the same prison. Good for her for getting tips on surviving prison with me in here, cause I was that much of a horrible person. I thought sarcastically and sighed audibly. " If you love her still, then you would trust her" are the words that stuck to me as I walked further away.

"There I finally did it. I finally talked to her. Now the stupid nagging voice inside my head can take a hike to another mind," I said aloud to no one in particular as I pulled my sheets atop of me. My bunk collegue was still awake.

"What did you do? Are you plotting on turning someone else gay and succeeding?" Leanne chimed in from meer feet away.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you and when the hell have I ever tried to do that?" I said. I got no answer. Exactly, thats what I had thought. Besides someone was still on my mind and I fell asleep thinking about her.

The next morning I awoke with the voice in my head silenced, thankfully, but with the urge to need to use the bathroom. I didnt bother with finding my glasses. I also didn't think I was going to be able to go back to sleep since it was an odd time of day.

I got back to my bunk and checked the time, it read 6:11am. People weren't going to be awake for another hour at best. I chose to pull out a book and read. I brought out my flashlight, adjusted my pillow and retreived my glasses and proceeded to read 'Tenth of December' by George Saunders. I stared a moment at my bookmark first and smiled before setting it aside.

It got much lighter out through the low barred windows in the ghetto as the minutes passed. Everybody around me started shuffling and waking up making their way to the showers.

As for myself, I neared the end of my chapter and decided that it was a good place to stop. I placed my happy marker, an old picture of me and Piper, into it and shut it closed then swung my legs over the side of my bunk and went to start my day.

* * *

Breakfast, work, then lunch had gone by with a blur. The conversation at lunch was minimal due to the fact that I couldn't pay attention and had been preoccupied and reminded about this exact time yesterday. Worry had flooded over me the more that I thought and learned about Piper being a transfer inmate. These types of inmates don't ever say much, but from what I do know they usually come from a shitty prison environment. I hated to think that Piper was put in that situation early on. The protector part of me needed to know if she was okay.

Is it silly of me to want to know if she was okay? I mean she is now an adult much older than when I first met her as a kid. Surely she could take care of herself. I decided to not force myself to hunt her out but let her come to me if she felt so inclined to do so.

Here in prison we had workshops that happened bi-weekly today happened to be one of those days. It was scheduled for shortly after lunch. It was something about learning to work in groups with people you didn't know. I figured what the hell, lets go. As I was making my way down to the common room, as it was the location booked for this event today, I saw Piper walking past me. I wondered where she was walking to before it clicked that she had that meeting with her lawyer. Shit.

I let myself walk a few steps before I called out her name, I didnt even turn around to her as I called. I hoped that as I turned she would be there waiting.

"What Alex?" She said in a monotonous voice, waiting but looking irritated.

I walked up to where she waited, at the far end of the hall a guard overlooked, and did something I haven't done in approximately ten years. I placed my hand on the side of her arm and inhaled at the touch as she slightly jerked beneath it. I hadn't touched her in so long, not even at the chapel service yesterday. I stood a moment with emotion quickly filling my heart. 'Get back to your senses Alex, she doesn't want anything to do with you,' the voice inside my head started up.

"Alex, what do you want?" she restated but more calmly.

"I just wondered if you were, y'know, doing okay?" I said. "I want to check because I know some people that are transfers and they all come here fucked up. Please tell me," I pressed.

" Alex i'm fine, what can I say I had a rough first day there and it was much more unsanitary than it is here, which i'm grateful for by the way. but now I'm here... with you, and 200 other girls." she said waving her arm around as to point to the masses of girls.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt like that wasn't good enough. I could be sorry for as long as she was here but it was the best I had for now.

She nodded and told me she had to go, I only wished she wasn't going to a place that was going to virtually seal my fate.

* * *

I tried not to think about the situation too much and walked into the common room. I was early, but I wasnt the only one in the room. Pornstache was here too, and he was staring at me with that dumb smirk on his face like I wanted some of him, creep. I balled my hands into fists and rolled my eyes. He disgusted me. I scanned the room and counted so far nine inmates. "Oh great" I groaned under my breath, my own personal inmate chick was here. No, not piper, but the girl that constantly loves to stare at me. I thought about opting out then.

From the looks of it they had organized a speaker and a short exercise for us. I saw a total of seven tables. A top the tables were a stack of paper and a couple rolls of tape.

Moments later a bunch of random girls walked into the room, and in the middle of the pack stood Piper. It seemed rather too soon. I walked and stood next to her.

"How'd it go?" I was afraid to ask.

"My lawyer flopped out on me. Next weekend. You're lucky Vause. Instead the guards told me a workshop was going on and that I should go. So here I am," she told me. I smiled at the turnout.

"Here you are indeed." I repeated.

"Oh my gosh, my room mate is here!" Piper exclaimed suddenly as I watched her wave at said girl.

"Oh jesus mercy on me, Piper are you kidding me, that's the girl who thinks its cool to stare me down everytime she sees me." I told her shocked as I saw this inmate walk towards us.

"Shhh, Alex, she's pretty cool, i'll introduce you," Piper had told me beaming.

The Corrections Officers told us to shut up then as we were about to finally begin. There were exactly twenty-one girls here and we got divided separately into groups of three before anything else happened. It was me, Piper, and her roommate who I chose to deal with just so I can spend more time with my Pipes.

The speaker did her little introduction and presentation before instructing us on the task ahead.

"So girls, you all chose to be here today on your own accord. We have got a little exercise for you now to illustrate what we have learned about the importance of working as a team in a group with an unknown set of people. Infront of you you will find paper and tape. Your task is, as a team work together to build the tallest, sturdiest tower possible with the given items in 10 minutes. The winning group is presented extra free time off work and a yummy day of breakfast, lunch, and dinner, from your very own Red," she had told us. I had honestly thought this was a waste of paper and tape, two valuable items we could use for other better needs than this.

"This is such a waste of tape and paper," Piper whispered from next to me. Leave it to her to voice my thoughts aloud. Her roommate chuckled. I told her I know.

We got to work, as usual I took the role of the leader.

"Okay, Piper cut these sheets in half then make them into cylinders. You, sorry, who are you again? Can you do the same please? And i'll make bigger cylinders with the full sheet of paper and combine them to make it taller," I led.

" Sure Vausey, and i'm just another inmate," she prounounced my name in such a way that she put an accent on the end of it like my first ex always did, and with the same intensity and pitch too. She smiled at me and I could see her, seated across from me, stare down toward my chest.

" Alex this is, Emily," Piper quickly introduced as she worked.

" Piper, piper, I need a last name, NOW." I told her specifically with such urgency. I could not help the anger, shock, and my emotions in totality seep from my lips.

"Inmates, keep it civilized!" Pornstache has ordered to our group directly.

" I don't know what her last name is, she only answers by her first name right," she told me while looking at her roommate. The Emily chick nodded from across me.

" Piper can I talk to you quickly, alone," I started to get up.

" Alex, we have a task to do, now is not the moment to have freaking revelations. Chillax please I want to win," Piper told me. Okay, okay, I'll do this for Piper.

We worked fast and diligently, unfortunately we worked well as a group of three, as the time dwindled down. The judge came around each groups tower and from the looks of it people either gave up because they couldnt work together, or their tower sucked. Point proven. The judge came to our group, and just smiled and nodded then left.

All the while, I tried to avoid Emily's eyes... no fucking shit her eyes were the same fucking color too. How could I not notice it before, I was still very angry. But she looked so different. This couldn't be possible. Piper had even mentioned she was her friend. This fucking sucks.

I balled my hands into fists for a second time in this room today, and my Piper noticed and put her hand on my leg, calming me by many degrees. This showed me that she had no clue what I was mad at, but she knew that there was something pissing me off.

At that the speaker broke in, "Okay well done ladies, all of you. Clearly we see that some groups work well together, and some other do not. Now I bet you are wondering who is the winner. That award goes to this group over here," the speaker pointed towards us. "Congrats girls."

Piper couldn't contain her happiness anymore that she exploded into giving me a huge victory hug. I easily wrapped my arms around her but not with the will that I wanted to.

In my even voice possible, i said with a smile, "look at that Pipes, we always did work well together." I smiled my charming smile that always gets her. I had my hands on the table and Emily from across from me had the audacity to reach across the table and hold my hand, "We worked well too, Vausey," she told me.

I turned to look at Piper's reaction and her face was so twisted in confusion that I jerked my hand away so fast from Emily. I had hoped confusion was all Piper felt.

I, on the other hand was almost certain I was seated with two of my exes, and I needed to find a way to deal with it. Way to fuck me over prison, way to fuck me over.

* * *

**A/N- Heres a quick one. Alex is feeling the pressure now, isn't she? Check back to see how she handles it. May keep the POV on Alex or Piper for multiple chapters in a row, so don't be surprised. Feedback=motivation.**


	8. Letting it Out

Piper POV

I went to the library to meet up with Taystee to see if she was done her evening shift and was down for some chit chat time. I vowed to myself to not bring my baggage of Alex in there with me so I left it at the door. I didn't even know where Alex was and I took rest in that as I needed to be away from her for a little while. Instead I pushed the door open with a smile on my face, the happiness of glory still alive from the couple hours prior.

"Ey Chapman, you looking all perky and happy, and errything," Taystee said from behind a stack of books at the back of the library. "Get over here and tell me what happened!" she excitedly said. There weren't many people here at the moment and that's how I liked it.

"Well, I went to my first workshop here today and ended up winning free time off and meals of my choice for a day from Red! How come I didn't see you there?" I beamed and asked.

" Well white girl, I never got the invite. Besides I usually only go to one of the two happening per month. Who else won, tell me so I can go steal their food," she said. I didn't think she was being serious so I told her.

"Okay so we were in groups, it was me, Alex, and my roommate. We were the ones that won, but I gotta thank Alex for the guidance," I stated. Taystee walked down the aisle pulling her trolly of books. Her eyes raced through the many book spines, until she found her spot and shelved the book that was in her hand.

"Dang girl, you have been spending a lot of time with that one," she said. A look of dumbfoundedness must have appeared on my face because she said, "Don't give me that look, Nichols filled me in." Had Alex been telling Nicky everything, I wondered. But I haven't been with her at all, it was just the circumstances. That's right, the circumstances.

"Hey, you almost done your shift?" I asked. "I want to play some checkers with you." I said quickly changing the subject.

"Nah girl, not even close. See those over there" she pointed to three trollys full of books and said "they still need to be put away."

"Wow do people really read that much?" I asked in awe.

"Well not many necessarily take them out to read, but we have this policy where we tell the inmates that walk in to leave the book on the table after they are done their stay. Usually they don't know how to put them away so we do that and that there is the outcome. Hey my friend Poussey can play with you though. YO P, GET OVER HERE, CHAPMAN WANTS TO PLAY SOME CHECKERS WITH YOU!" she yelled to her chum.

Her friend walked over and Tay introduced me. Then we took a seat at the table to play. Halfway through the game and I was losing. Welp I never claimed to be good at it. Alex was even better at it than I was, she said it was a skill that you had to practise to be a master.

"Hey you're kicking my butt here," I told Poussey.

"Yeah I know, I do feel kinda bad," she responded.

"How do you know how to play so well?" I asked.

"From my dad, he was the best player in town. I don't know about now, time passes. I've been in here two years already. But early on he taught me how to play checkers, teaching me the tricks and traps. When I got older, he said it was important that everyone know how to play chess as well, so he took me and my younger half brother under his wing and taught us. My mom thought he was obsessive of the game and crazy but he never relented and kept on playing. That's where I got to be this good," she told her story.

" Wow so almost like poker then?" I compared.

"Exactly, but he rarely gambled with it. He just played mostly for fun, unless he got a real tough shit guy then he competed," she finished.

I was intrigued by her story and wanted to ask her more. But suddenly my ears jerked at someone getting up from between the stacks of books. I figured it was Tay coming back for another load. I watched this person step one foot after another but the figure didn't look like Taystee's. As my eyes trailed from the bottom up, my breath caught in my throat when I faced the inmate. It was Alex, and she was swiftly walking towards us.

Alex POV

I was laying down reading a book in the library before Piper walked in. I loved reading between the shelves of books as opposed to the table because it gave me more peace. I was quickly met with urgency to get up and go talk to her but I grounded myself to the floor using all my willpower that I could muster. I wanted to give her some space and listen to her voice talk for a bit. Some of the facial expressions Piper made to my former bunkie was hard to take in though, as I couldn't see them for myself.

Based on the turn of events, I heard them pull out chairs and sit, getting ready to play checkers. Piper continued talking, but I didn't want her to get too comfortable and at ease. I needed her to still be alert and serious when I went to talk to her. I needed to get my suspicions confirmed. So I decided now was the best time.

"Poussey move it, I need to talk to Piper," I said walking around the corner towards their game.

"Can't you wait a minute, we are almost done," she said without looking up. It didn't look like Poussey was taking any action in getting up any time soon so I roughly took Piper by the arm with a "lets go" escaping my lips. Taystee had appeared from around the corner to check the commotion.

"Excuse me," Piper said, excusing herself from the game. She still had on a face of shock. I laughed internally because she should've known this was gonna happen.

I walked to a separate table and sat down across from Piper. I removed my glasses from the bridge of my nose and slid them atop my head, an action I did when a serious conversation was about to happen.

"Okay Piper, tell me everything you know about your roommate," I ordered getting straight to the point. I looked straight into her eyes as if to look for the answer in them before she even spoke.

" Alex, I know you always remove your glasses when you want a serious talk but I want you to put them back on, I want you to see me. I want you to see me good," she told me. She took her own hands and placed them on my glasses atop my head and brought them to rest back in front of my eyes. She did this in a sexy way and with a smile upon her face the whole time. God I wanted her bad. "There," she had said.

I was so confused. Was my Piper flirting with me? Here? Now of all places. I could only conclude that she wasn't being serious and that maddened me.

"Piper, now" I growled not meaning to. She got all defensive.

"What the fuck Alex, what the hell has been going on with you, with earlier? with everything? Why did you so direly need to know my roommates last name. God i've literally been shitting bricks here wondering what got you so pissed off," she said her voice a crack from screaming. I had to lie.

I sighed. "Its nothing for you to get concerned about. Its probably all just a misunderstanding anyway. Its just that your roommate reminded me of someone and I needed a last name to confirm it," i said.

"Who did she remind you of?" she questioned interested. I knew she implied it was a girlfriend so I had to dispel that thought from her mind.

"She reminded me of a bully of mine in elementary school. Not what you are thinking. So I need to know. Did she tell you anything about herself? Her past maybe?" I blatantly lied to Pipers face. But I had to protect myself and her in the process.

"She didn't tell me much and ninety-five percent of the time she is hiding like a hermit. What I do know is that she told me her ex was in here with her but she never spoken with her, but she has seen her many times. Alex I don't see how anything ive told you is helping?" Piper asked. She's right. She still didn't provide me with anything to confirm it.

"Is there anything else?" I pressed for more.

"Well she also told me that her ex gave her m&ms for her short form of her name, Em, as a way of being cute. Kind of like the way you first told me I was sweet like chapmans ice cream. She can't stop eating them now. Alex you okay you've turned ashen," she told me. Bile was rising into my throat how could she spill that info to others. My personal way of being dorky. I had found my deciding factor. and now my problems tripled.

"I'm fine. or I think I'll be. piper you didn't tell her about what I told you right, about my ice cream geniousness. That initial contact is very dear to me." i asked afraid.

"No I haven't. But at this point why does it matter we aren't together anymore." she Stated the obvious.

"It matters to me, Pipes," I told her. "Anyway thank you for telling me all you know," I pushed my chair to get up but then I was being held down. Piper had reached across the table and took me by the wrists.

"Alex I have a boyfriend," she blurted out. I was taken aback as if a set of macho hands physically knocked the air out of me. Why did she feel the need to tell me this. This was the type of info ive been trying to avoid. I had told myself that Piper had come here a single woman open to the option of trying again with me, but no. I was so happy me, piper, poussey, taystee, and Sophia were only in this library at the moment. I lost It. Fuck her and her stupid foot in mouth disease.

"Fuck you Piper! I have enough bullshit on my plate to eat, digest and remove permanently from my life you didn't need to add an extra thing to it!" I was enraged and oh it showed. i wanted to punch this girl I loved sitting across from me oh so badly and make up for it later with some hot sex if I got lucky.

"Am I soo at fault here for hoping you would want another shot at love? And what is up with all that flirting just now. HMmm? You left me piper, when it got too tough. I still loved you and I still do Now. You broke my fucking heart you selfish bitch," I confessed, letting it all rush out. "You only cared about being as far away from me as possible, my fucking childhood friend had died I needed you if not at any moment, it was then. You two were my only friends and I lost you both." I writhered out of her hand shackles. I was about to cry.

" Do not Alex for one second mistake that hug i gave you back there as me wanting to get back together. I still strongly believe you threw me into the pool of sharks as a way to get back at me," she told me.

"Fuck you, again. Go find out from your fucking lawyer cause clearly you don't believe me. I never lied to you, ever. You will come back to me apologizing and I won't have it, you'll see." I told her. I could punch a wall.

I turned, got up, and left. Lastly She asked, "why'd you do it?" I responded with the simple finger and walked out.

Piper POV

Well that went well, I thought. I looked over to the checkers table where Taystee and poussey sat watching.

"Damn chapman, I'm not gonna lie I never would've taken you for the lesbian type. You a whole book of surprises," taystee said.

"Do you think I was too harsh on her?" regret filled my voice. She had looked like the moment she found out her friend died.

"Nah not harsh, but you sure did make it clear you never wanted to see her again," Poussey told me.

"Sorry guys, but I need some time to myself." I walked over to the only other girl that was in here and talked to her. I preferred an unfamiliar face right now.

"Hey, I'm Piper," I said.

"And so I've heard," she told me. " I'm Sophia."

" I'm sorry you heard that," I said.

"You don't need to say," she replied.

"so what are you reading there?" i asked. I looked down and read, 'How to act more like a woman' in her hands.

"Just a book." she said.

"yeah but the title is a little weird, shouldn't you already know all this stuff?" I inquired hoping not to sound rude.

"Well no, not if you're a transwoman like myself. I was born a boy biologically. Mentally I'm a girl though." She explain her choice of book.

"oh interesting and that makes sense," was all I could say. She nodded.

Within moments, a correctional officer came in calling for me and dragged me away. I wasn't told what for.

"Damn piper you a storm wherever you go. You got the PoPo on your ass too," Taystee said voice trailing with laughter falling closely behind. I only prayed I wasn't in trouble or worse that Alex was. I couldn't shake the thought away.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the mini cliff hanger guys! Thanks for reading! Feedback= motivation. **


	9. Pain and Comfort

Alex POV

It was nearing nine pm and I was still fuming. The library was supposed to relax me and I was far from that. I trudged my way down to the chapel with a pen and lined notebook in hand. It was too late for running. In an hour I had to be in my bunk.

The chapel was empty when I arrived. Usually it is occupied with inmates getting it on.

I took a seat at the front of the room and started to vent my thoughts out on paper, one of my ways of coping. I was frustrated at myself for being able to write only one word, in every direction, all over the page that I threw my pen across the floor. The word was 'WHY'.

WHY had Piper done that? WHY was Piper here of all prisons? WHY was she playing with my heart? WHY did she find it correct to flirt with me then shove it in my god damn face that she didn't want me? WHY was Em making it harder for me to deal with everything? WHY the fuck?

I was going crazy. I stood up and tore the paper into small pieces, the remains now all over the floor. I paced back and forth a total of ten times, from where I stood to the alter- a wooden table used for blessings. Nothing was calming me.

I needed to feel something, something other than this feeling of loss. Damn this fucking chapel. It was as empty as my heart. Maybe screaming would've helped but I didn't want to attract the attention and be sent to psyche.

I ran to where the table at the front was and slammed my fists into it. I was going to beat the emotions out of myself, make myself exhausted. I hadn't realized that I had been crying the whole while. Fuck you Piper for causing me turmoil. I abruptly stopped hitting the table after I felt a snap and a sharp pain in my whole right hand. "Owww, fuck." I cursed at myself clutching at my right hand. Initially, I thought I had broken the table.

I looked at my hand that was now quickly forming a dark purplely black bruise. I tried opening and closing it but stopped because any millimeter of movement caused an ache. I could've continued pounding the table with my left hand but I didn't because it was useless. It didn't give me the leverage I needed to be satisfied.

I ignored my throbbing hand and went back to sit down and think. I didn't think about Piper, but I thought about Em. I thought about ways to get Em removed without getting myself into trouble. I didn't want Piper ever finding out about my past with her. It was fifteen minutes later before I deemed a plan I found, good enough. I was going to frame Em and get her sent to SHU. I was going to have her threaten Piper in a letter and have it signed by her. There was only two problems; I couldn't write-my hand was broken, and how was I going to get it there. For now I willed myself to write with my left hand using my right elbow to steady the paper. However long it took me; it was going to get done.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and I was surprised they didn't have a search crew out looking for me yet. Dumb CO's. I could be miles away escaped from this hellhole and they wouldn't realize it until too late.

I was tired and satisfied with the letter I had finally finished. It read:

**_Chapman,_**

**_Leave, you know who, alone. Word got out you treated her like a bitch. You fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us and what I end up doing to you will be the worst of them all._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Your roommate._**

I folded the note twice with one hand and stuck it into my wireless bra and fell into a much needed nap on the hard seat.

I awoke in the middle of the night, grunting at the pain in my hand, neck and back. I left the chapel stealthily with my notebook and pen in hand. I didn't want to get caught. I also didn't bother picking up the mess I made.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going and let my body lead me to where ever it wanted. The rooms upstairs were less supervised than those in the ghetto so I could walk more freely. It still didn't register to me why I was up there. Where I landed to was the last place I wanted to be at.

Pipers room. Becasue I was already there, I walked in.

"Piper, Piper," I whispered groggily and painfully into the dark. I thought I sensed some motion.

Pipers POV

"Where are you taking me? Am I in trouble?" I asked O'Neill, a tall guard, who had me by the shoulders. I wanted to ask about Alex.

"We're going to your councillor. He ordered me to come get you," He told me.

"So I'm not in trouble," I said.

"I don't know, now shut it. You'll find out soon," he said.

We walked upstairs and down two corners to Healy's office. O'Neill knocked on the door and pushed it open without a reply.

"Here she is sir." he said.

"Mr. Healy, am I in trouble? Do you know if Alex Vause is okay?" I let my worry slip my lips.

"Alex Vause, is someone YOU need to stay away from, Chapman. You can leave now." he answered me and looked at O'Neill to leave.

"Can you tell me, I need to know," I tried a second time.

"She is okay, I would believe. I'm not her councillor though so I can't give you a solid answer. Anyway I wanted to bring you here because we are giving you your daily job and handing you your new wear. Time to slip into these Khakis, Chapman; and we are moving you down to the B dorm, bunk 11. These all come into affect starting tomorrow," he told me.

So this is what he wanted me for. At least Alex was okay since nobody was red flagged as missing. I was mean though, and I'm not a mean person. I was going to apologize to her if I ever saw her again.

Did I ever mention I hated my impulsive speaking? It manages to fuck me over all the time.

"Okay. Mr. Healy you never told me what my new job will be," I awaited my answer hoping it would be library work.

"We are assigning you to electric maintenance with Luschek. You are to be there for two o'clock, in the rec room in the basement. You can leave now," he told me.

Electric maintenance? But I didn't know the first thing about electricity. I'll come back tomorrow to request a change. My councillor still looked a bit bothered by my questioning of Alex so I didn't want to piss him off any longer.

I went to the bathroom to change into my new sac. I decided pulling an Emily tonight, and opting for an early sleep. I wanted to ask Emily about what her relation to Alex is but when I got into the room she wasn't there. How odd, she usually sleeps early. I wasn't going to look for her.

* * *

It was the middle of the night before I stirred from my dream to reposition myself. The door to our dorm was open, as it is every night, but this time I thought I heard a voice call me from the outside.

"Piper, Piper," it was Alex's voice, but it sounded different, wounded almost but definitely tired filled. What was she doing here, couldn't be sleepwalking. She never did that.

"Alex, are you okay? Where are you?" I whispered back. I waited for a few seconds so my eyes could adjust to the dark and suddenly I was wide awake and could see her standing there. She was holding her right hand, looking all limp.

"I'm near the door, come get me. I don't know where you are," she told me.

I appeared next to her. I put my hand around her waist and led her over to my bed. As I got closer to her I could tell her right hand was rather bruised.

"Alex, I am so sorry for what I said. I was a jerk. What the hell happened to you? Wouldn't you get in trouble for being here?" I apologized. We talked in silence.

"Pipes I'm fucking tired right now and I've had a rough night. I also injured my hand blowing off steam," she told me. I suddenly felt so bad. She was hurt because of me.

"Alex you can take my bunk, I'll sleep on the floor. You have to climb up, I'm on the top. First though, I gotta see your hand. I'll wrap it up in socks then you can go to the nurses office in the morning and get it checked and gauzed up," I told her.

"Hurry up," she said offering me her injured hand, we sat on the floor to do this. I took out two pairs of socks to tend to her.

"Geez Alex, what did you do?" I asked her while wrapping in the dark. She winced.

"I beat the fuck out of the chapel's alter table. You're hurting me Piper," she said silently. "Fuck, Em sleeps beneath you?" she said a few seconds later after the realization.

"Didn't you know you were going to lose? You're human Alex and I know it has to be so it stays together. But I'm sorry either way. Yeah she sleeps there. Just ignore her and don't be too loud," I whispered.

"Haha, I thought I was made out of Titanium. Whatever, will do. Hey can you put my notebook with your stuff for now," She asked.

"Yeah give it to me. We're done now," I got up and put her book with mine. I went back to her and offered my hand to help her get up.

"I can get up myself, thanks," she said getting up.

I pointed to where I slept. She put her foot on the rung and stepped up. I put my hand on her back to catch her fall. "Good night Alex, get some sleep now." I ended.

I took a spot on the floor and used my prison sweater as a pillow. It was like camping. A few minutes later Alex's voice broke through the silence once again.

"Piper, I won't be able to rest properly worrying about you breaking your back on the floor, get up here. We can share the bunk together," she told me half asleep. I smiled and got up. I wasn't her girlfriend anymore but I could still get a shot at being a good friend at least.

I sat on the bunk back against the wall, and she was sitting up too. I saw in her good hand was a book I was reading.

"This your book? Nice choice," She said.

"Thanks, I love it, but it's hers," I whispered pointing below me. "She let me borrow it yesterday, let's go to sleep now."

At that she sat close to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I wasn't going to complain. Plus she smelled good.

She grunted. "I'm still not too comfortable Piper. Move down the end and put up your arms," she said. I moved. She picked up my pillow and put it on my lap then curled up onto her side, laid her head on my lap and made a sound of content. Within moments Alex was taken under into her sleep. I never slept, I stayed awake watching her.

* * *

**A/N- Started off bad for Alex and ended off nice and sweet. :) Leave me some feedback in whatever way you'd like.**


	10. Hurt Again

**Piper POV**

It was almost the crack of dawn and Alex looked like a big baby curled up on me. It was kind of endearing to switch up the roles for once. Was I falling back in love with her? I shook my head. It was only one night, this was never going to happen again.

"Alex hun, get up," I whispered into her ear, my lips briskly skimming it. She stirred, I could see her getting ready to stretch her legs.

"Don't. You'll knock my stuff over," I said with my hand on her calf. She stopped fidgeting.

"Piper, mhm what time is it," she asked her voice even huskier now as she turned towards me to face me. I suddenly had to focus my body into controlling the liquids that were threatening to spill from between my legs. Fuck this girl always made me weak with that after sleep voice. She was like a magnet to my lower extremities.

"Move, c'mon get up, its time to get you to your own bunk. Oh and stop talking," I said hastily shoving her off me.

"What?" she genuinely questioned me hotly, ignoring my request. She was destroying me.

"Please Alex," I was actually begging with that face of mine.

"Oh shit! Piper are you wet right now? Shall I clean you up? Calm your hormones my dear," she mocked with a grin on her face remembering, "you haven't changed one bit." I gave her a clear cut eye.

"Fuck Piper my bad, I forgot you have a fucking boyfriend." She angerly whispered with some sarcasm in her voice.

I was embarrassed. This was a moment where I wish I didn't have Larry. Larry is great and all, but he doesn't have that voice I oh so needed. She adjusted her broken hand, with pain on her face, into a position that was manageable. I reminded her to get that professionally checked.

She slid down the ladder quietly, left my room and made for the washroom empty handed. I had to return her book back to her eventually.

* * *

De Marco shifted a bit after Alex left and removed her breathing cord.

"Had a nice chat did ya? Don't know what was going on up there but I won't ask," she giggled to herself.

"Shit, you heard that? We didn't do anything geez," I was getting red, thankfully she couldn't see me from down below.

" Just the last part. I think we all heard it too. Right Ems?" She looked over. I hung my head below to Emily and she just nodded with a dumb smile on her face.

"Can I trust you guys to keep this a secret?" I asked hating my body.

"I don't know chapman, you may have to pay us someway," she said.

I thought quickly and decided to have Demarco have a say in one of my chosen meals and have her share it with me.

"Deal, will always be thrilled to eat like a queen for a day and get away from those metaphors," she said licking her lips. It sucked how I was bribing everyone with my win. Emily I had to think about. Maybe M&M bags would suffice.

**Alex POV**

I had one of the best nights thus far, well except for the breaking my hand part. I'm an idiot but it worked out for the better. I would say both Piper and I handled the situation rather well after all that has happened.

I ran into one of the guards, Fischer, on the way back to my own bunk. She didn't notice me leaving so she spoke up in a stern voice, "where have you been inmate Vause?"

"At the bathroom," I told her while walking past her. She followed. She was too nice to do anything.

My bunkie was awake and piped up, "no you weren't. I didn't see you in your bunk the whole night." I knew she was trying to get me caught. Bitch.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe next time I will lend an eye out for you too," I responded.

"Taylor's right, where have you been. Tell me or else I will get your councillor and Caputo to grill you." fischer said. It was laughable to see how hard she was trying to scare me. I played along.

"I mistakenly fell asleep in the chapel. Sorry, it won't happen again," I defeatedly said.

" I already warned Caputo about this. We should have nightly counts. I'll just have to warn him again after this incident," Fischer said walking away, "you're getting off on a warning Vause."

I laid down on my bed and put my good hand on top of my forehead and sighed a thank god. It could've been a lot worse.

I contemplated to taking off my glasses and falling for a short nap again but before I could decide anything Nicky plodded onto my bunk wanting to know the real details of my night.

"Oww fuck girl hold up, get off me," I painfully said. She found it funny to attack my arm.

"why the hell you bugging me this early in the morning? Don't you have your lady Lorna to fuck?" I asked. Morello and Nicky were an item on prison grounds.

"Holy shit Vause, what the hell happened to you?" Nichols inquired staring at my socked up hand. "And yeah later though. Now explain."

"I accidentally got it caught between the chapel doors, it made it harder for me to vent in my notebook mind you," I half lied.

"Looks pretty bad, i'll come with you to the nurses office. What got you pissed anyway?" She asked.

I stayed silent.

"Don't tell me it was Chapman?" she guessed. "That girl was nothing to kill your hand over for."

That girl was and is my life, I thought.

" I know, I was just bothered. It happened later upon finding out she now has a boyfriend but i'm better now," I said.

"Do you like her? Straight girls they'll fuck you up every time."

"Dude I was in a relationship with her for a while before I landed in here she's not what I would call necessarily straight," I confessed. Might as well hear it from me than from somebody else.

"Hmmm dyke drama then, don't worry hot shot you'll get over her," she said. "Get ready, after I come back from my lovely shower I'm taking you to nurses. Don't you dare fall asleep on me."

"I won't and have fun," I joked knowing what was about to go down.

Nicky eventually walked into my dorm all washed up and giddy and said, "What the hell did I tell you Vause? I should start calling you sleepy head now instead of hot shot."

"I'm awake I just had my eyes closed. Relax." I got up.

* * *

We walked together down to the nurses office. I really hoped this trip didn't take too much time. I wanted my lunch with Piper.

"Nurse Dunn, my friend Vause here injured her hand," Nichols spoke for me upon arriving.

"I think I broke it," I told the nurse sitting down on the seats next to the doors.

"Well let's have a look at it. Can you remove the socks while I get the X-ray machine prepared?" she asked walking away. I fiddled with the knots on the sock with no progress. The nurse walked back.

"Still haven't got them off? We'll just have to cut them then," she said. She stuck her hand into her uniform and pulled out her scissors.

"Geez Vause, what'd you think your hand was gonna fall off?" Nichols said from next to me. I laughed out loud knowing it was Piper that did that.

"Okay inmate you can go and do your daily tasks, I will have to keep her with me for a while. It does look pretty bad," she told Nicky inspecting my hand.

"See you later sleepy head," Nicky told me getting up.

"Hey, I prefer you calling me hot shot," I added before she left.

"Yeah well too bad, I'm loving the ring to sleepy head more," she smiled with her tongue out, the door closing behind her.

I turned back to the nurse following her to the x-ray room.

"Okay lets get your hand up on here," she told me. My hand felt very heavy.

"My fucking hand feels heavy, excuse my language. Is that normal?" I asked her.

"It's normal for a symptom of a broken hand. This xray will show how badly you broke it. We'll have to keep you here for most of the day because we gotta check your x-ray- it takes a few hours. In the mean time, you'll have to ice it in cold because its gotten pretty bruised," she told me. There goes any hope of seeing Piper.

After she took photos of my hand, I laid down on the nurses bed awaiting my ice. She told me before I left for the night she will bandage it up. It was going to be a long boring day.

"Can I get myself a book to read in the mean time?" I asked.

"Here, read this," she chucked me a health magazine to read and got back to work, leaving me alone.

**Pipers POV**

I went to lunch and sat next to Taystee, Poussey, Nichols, and Morello. I had invited Jones to eat with us. I was waiting for Alex to arrive.

"Hey Chapman, I see you changed your garb," Nicky told me.

"Yeah for sure, I'm changing a lot of stuff apparently, my room as well and I got a new job," I told her.

"No way White girl, what job you got? Is it with me?" Tay asked me excited to find out.

" No Tay, it's electic maintainence. I think i'm going to get it changed though. I dont even know the first thing about electricity," I told her.

"Chapman, electric maintainence is not so bad. That's where I'm at. Just stay in Luscheks good books and he won't be pervy with you. Also where you moved to?" Nichols spoke up.

"Hmmm, i'll make a decision today. I'm going to try it out first. I got moved to dorm B11," I answered.

"Ah you're down in the ghetto with us. Fuckin' guards are strict down there," Nichols replied with wide eyes.

"We'll miss you newbie," Jones added after Nicky.

" Thanks for letting me know. Heh i'm not going anywhere Yoga. I'll still see you in your classes," I sat and ate in silence after. I averted my eyes around the cafeteria for Alex but she was no where to be seen.

* * *

"Chapman! I want my special for dinner today!" DeMarco came yelling from behind me.

"Oh hey, okay. We'll discuss what you want later. Actually lets do it right now. I dont think i'll see you anymore. I'm being moved," I got up with her in tow.

"So have you decided?" I asked her away from the group.

"Yup I want a lamb cutlet with pasta salad," she told me.

"Are you going to tell Red yourself?" I asked.

"Chapman I need you there, its your win," she pointed out. I was still distracted.

"Oh right, lets do it now. So she can prepare," I told her. We walked over to Red and one of her cookers stopped us midway.

"It's okay Gina, she can come talk to me," Red instructed. Gina moved out of the way. I told Red what I wanted and she agreed to seeing what she can do. She marked down in her book my name with dinner checked off. That meant I only had breakfast and lunch left.

"You can leave now," she dismissed.

"There, all done. See you for dinner DeMarco," I walked away from her back to my group.

* * *

"Welcome back Piper. Where'd you go to?" Morello asked me.

"Oh I went to tell Red how good her food is and that I wanted something different," I told her.

"Uh-huh," Taystee looked my way knowing. I smiled shyly.

"Hey do you guys know if Alex is coming to lunch today?" I asked changing the subject.

"She's at the nurses office. Her hands busted up, seems like she's gonna be there a while," Nichols told me.

"I want to go see her," I said.

"Hey how about we go together and ask when she'll get out," Nichols offered. I agreed immedietely.

Lunch came to an end and I decided to give Larry a quick call to confirm that he was coming this weekend. After my phone call with him I felt different. Like I needed to hear his voice again and to get a certain someones out of my head.

"Hey Chapman, ready to go see what the hell is up with Vause," Nichol's walked next to me before kissing Lorna away.

"Indeed I am. How long has she been in there for?" I asked.

"Almost four hours," she told me.

"Gosh she must be bored, what job does she do here?" I asked wanting to know.

"She does laundry duty, and tell me about it I would probably be giving the nurse a headache right about now," she said.

We got to the docs place and walked in.

"Hey you inmates can't be in here right now," Nurse Dunn said.

"Sorry, we just came to check on my friend. When will she get out?" Nichols asked.

"Shes still being tended to. I will let her out hopefully soon. Her x-rays are just coming into focus now, but still needs some time. It looks like three splintered connecting bones in her palm and a broken wrist," she diagnosed. Damn it sounded pretty bad.

"Thanks for giving us the details. We appreciate it," I said. I turned to Nicky motioning to leave.

"Can we see her?" Nicky asked.

"I told you inmate I am still working on her," She pushed us out. We overdid our stay.

"Fucking Nurse. Hate her damn rules. Can't be in there if you're not injured. Not even when a friend is," she told me upon getting out.

"Yeah well, they are the rules. Wouldn't want to get a shot now would you," I said.

" Whatever, lets go down to Rec, we're early but we can chill there" she led the way.

"Do you know what we are supposed to be doing today?" I asked her.

" Apparently he's having you guys fix toasters," she filled me in.

"Us? what about you?" I asked.

"Oh me, i'm working on something else. I'm making him a glory hole," she said. I weirdly looked at her.

"What you don't know what that is?" she asked.

"I do, thats just weird though," i said.

"Yeah well, what can I say, Luschek is one weird dude," she replied.

Luschek walked into the room and saw us chatting there.

"You inmates are early," He spoke to us.

'Yeah, Mr. Luschek this is my first time here," I stood up to talk to him. He looked me up and down, lingering at certain areas for far too long. What is up with the men here?

"Fair enough. Do your job and you can leave, thats how it works here," he explained.

"But I don't know anything about electricity," I told him.

"Well then you aren't much different then the rest when they started out. Repeat after me, DO NOT ELECTROCUTE MYSELF," he said. I repeated dumbly like a first grader.

"There now you know the first thing," he said with a duh. He threw me a book to educate myself.

"Yo, don't act dumb with him. I mean he's pretty stupid but he'll be smart about it as you saw there," Nicky said.

"Got it," I said opening the book.

"Hey, you actually gonna read that?" she piqued up.

"Yes, why not, better to get a head start," I reminded.

"Gosh you're like another Vause, always got her head in a book," she said. I smiled and thought about one of the moments we read together on the beaches while being on a bike trail in Cuba. That was also one of the first times we had slept and had sex on the beach at night.

_"Hey babe, want to go and splash around in the water?" I had asked her_.

_"Pipes, I'm too into my book to stop and splash around with you like a three year old child," she told me._

_"Okay, reading is fantastic and all but sometimes you can be so boring. What are you reading anyway?" I took a seat on her lap and craned my neck to see pouting a bit at her refusal._

_"Just a book about 14000 Things To Be Happy About. Read it with me," she said putting the book infront of me._

_"Okay, okay." I took the book from her and adjusted myself to settle between her legs on the longchair. Her arms wrapped around me and her face forward reading too. _

_We stayed like that for a long while with the pages flipping and random kisses planted on my body. Not once did we have to break to wait for the other. The beach had begun to empty before Alex took the book out of my hand and spun me around._

_" You know what's one thing to be happy about, kid?" she looked into my eyes intensly._

_"What Ale?" I whispered._

_"The fact that I got a very beautiful girl here with me tonight," she said and at that she pulled my face in close to hers and kissed me, not one of those innocent pecks either. She didn't care who saw, when she loved she let it show. The heat between us was so apparent with our bare bodies pressed up to each other. My body ached for her and she could sense it._

_"How would you like me to take you," she said whispering into my ear._

My daydream was cut short.

"Earth to Piper, what did you zone out to Lala Land with your con ex-girlfriend? We're about to get started," Nichols said whacking me with one of her flyers on the shoulders then giving me a wink. She knew.

The room had filled much during the time I was in my daydream. That night we had the best sex ever, it was so sponteaneous and it didn't just end there. We had booked a hotel right on the beaches resort so we continued it to the hotel's bedroom. We went at it all night. I grinned to myself finishing the thought.

Everyone situated behind their broken toasters at the desks. I couldn't get through fixing the toaster without the help from certain sections in the book. I felt so stupid, not in my element at all.

Luschek had reviewed and demonstrated the process of obtaining tools from the tools shed for my benefit. Apparently, we had to use chits to switch back and forth between tools. Tools were a very strict deal.

I was slowly rewiring and disentangling the wires in the toaster machine and screwing all the pieces together with my screwdriver when I noticed that half the inmates were gone. Wow surely they either worked fast or they knew what they were doing. Nichols was back there in the corner still drilling at Luscheks glory hole. Damn how big did he need it?

After I screwed the last piece on I checked the time and noticed it was three hours passed. I was happy with my accomplishment and at myself for being able to read instructions properly without electrocuting myself.

I called the guy over to check it out. I badly wanted to leave to see if Alex had gotten out yet.

"So newt lets see if this works," He said, inserting a piece of wasted toast into the machine and pressing down on the lever. So far so good, I thought. No burns or shocks. We waited a few seconds for the ping to sound and the toast to pop out.

"Ahhhhh, what the fuck!" I screeched out loud at what popped out along with the toast bread.

"Awww look at the little guy. Must have been in there a while, and newt watch your language," Luschek ordered. There on the workdesk sat a burned baby rat. I shuddered.

Nichols walked over to see the thing and said, "look at that motherfucker."

"You, get back to work or i'll give you a shot," he ordered Nichols.

"Relax, I'm almost done your glory hole maybe you can use it later," she muttered under her breath walking away.

"You did well newt, your free to go after you return your tools," he told me. I hurried to leave.

* * *

I didn't see Alex anywhere in the hallways and not outside either. Once I got outside though I decided to stay a bit to clear my head. I took two rounds around the track and ran into Watson, she had electric maintainence with me and entered Litchfield at the same time I did. So we were both here a little over a week now.

"Nice work on your toaster, I just got out now from that place," she spoke running next to me.

"Thanks, did you find any surprises in yours?" I asked her. I was still shocked. I was trying to run it off now. This was going to make a good story for Larry.

"No way girl, if I did I would've quit on the spot," she said.

I made my way around for one more lap then got off the track when I got to the doors. I said bye to Watson and left. She sped up her speed.

I went to the cafeteria for dinner to dine with DeMarco. I hoped for luck that Alex would be there. She wasn't. I didn't know where else to look. I felt down. At least my ex bunkie was enjoying her food.

After lunch I went to the last place Alex would be, and that was laundry. I walked into the room, and was met with an inmate I didn't know.

"Excuse me, has Vause got back yet?" I interrupted their rountine.

"She hasn't been here all day, I only saw her this morning strolling into her bunk late," she told me.

"Oh uh thanks," I walked back out. So she was her dorm mate? I was so impatient.

* * *

I walked to my new bunk to occupy myself by reordering my new area. My dorm was near the entrance, surprisingly it was rather loud at this time of night. Okay this can go here, and that there. Oh and I still have Emily's book I thought to myself. I'll return it after I'm done. I'll read some of it right now. The dorm across from me was void.

I put my box of items into my little silver compartment after I placed my books and picture of Larry and myself on top of it and laid down on my bunk. I was rather enjoying the story and thought about reading it a second time.

"Gosh, I wasted a whole damn day at that fucking nurses office, and now I have to keep my arm in this stupid sling" Alex's voice thundered into my head pulling me away from my book. She turned into her bunk filling the void space across from me with her being.

"Alex," I spoke, standing up. Even in a sling she still looked beyond sexy.

"Piper, oh my gosh, you sleep here?" she turned with a spark in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I got moved here yesterday! How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Well, I've been better. I'm not liking being tied down, at least she gave me painkillers" she laughed looking at her arm. "Also i'm sorry but the nurse had to cut through your socks. I'll buy you a pair from commissary," she promised me.

"Darn those were new too, my fault I tied them too tight. I've got many left," I stated.

" Yeah."

She walked into my dorm and looked around my area.

"Geez Pipes your dorm is so plain. You never were so bland," she poked at me. Then her eyes dropped to the picture of me and Larry in its picture frame and she got quiet. I could see her body tense and her hold her breath. I held back my comment.

"Ale," I let out like old times.

Suddenly the picture frame came crashing down to the ground, shards filling the floor beneath my feet. I stared at the motions of her body; her hand into her shirt, her hand pulled out into a fist. Then she dropped the content of what was in her hand on the place where the picture once stood. She walked out back to her dorm. I couldn't feel. I walked to see what she left over, picked up what seemed to be a torn piece of paper and read her writing. "But why?"

I didn't have any answer.

"COUNT!" The guard yelled into our barracks at night.

Everyone shuffled in and out, back and forth before my eyes. I stood outside my dorm, I couldn't even properly see my bunk mate, tears were filling my eyes. Across from me, on the other side, stood the person I just hurt again and she was looking everywhere but at me.

Only then did it hit me, I still loved her. Only then, I realized I was in love with two people.

* * *

**A/N- So I got kind of carried away with this chapter. There's a lot of dialogue. Would you guys prefer less of it? Please review and thanks for all the feedback so far!**


	11. Into Perspective

**Alex POV**

I snapped. That fucking photo and I lost it. Even after she cared for my arm and allowed me to innocently sleep on her, I broke. I thought I had more composure than that. I should've had more... no, I do have more. It's just that I was officially a mess, one girl, one friggen girl and I lose all my bearings. What turned me all so soft all of a sudden? Maybe it's the dumb fact I haven't seen her for forever and now she randomly pops back into my life. It felt fitting to leave her a shard of my vented piece of paper, that I went to retreive that morning while Nicky went to shower, to show for the mess I created on her floor.

"Fuck Alex,"I yelled to myself hand in a fist, frusterated. Piper already up and out of her bunk.

_I need to talk to Nicky. I need to get her perspective on everything, I thought._

I know I hurt Piper and I don't feel bad one bit. Serves her and her stupid hollow bullshit apology well. How dare she rub salt into my already open wounds by displaying a photo of her and her boyfriend. She just had to make it that much more real.

Suddenly Piper walked back to her dorm and retreived something from her bunk walking forward to me. What the hell did she want now?

"Alex, I just came to return your notebook," she paused, "and look i'm..." her voice drifted.

"No you look, I don't see any ring on your finger Piper. That to me means it's fair game. Keep and open mind and leave yourself fall to whatever happens, now fuck off I've got things to do," I cut her off.

I proceeded to walk to her, ripped my notebook out of her hand and sidestepped around her giving her the cold shoulder. I didn't feel like eating so I walked to laundry. Hopefully I'll run into Nicky after work.

* * *

"Look Piper I'm not your messenger between you two. You gotta figure your own shit out, just tell her how it is. Now pass me the light" I heard Nicky from the hallway outside the laundry room.

I walked out towards her and and Piper working on one of the lightbulbs that burnt out this morning. Nicky on the top and Piper holding the ladder from the bottom.

"Hey you should go now," I heard Nicky say to Piper. Damn was she right. I walked towards Nicky as Piper was sauntering away.

"Please tell me" was all Piper said before leaving.

"What did heartbreaker ask you for?" I spoke taking Pipers spot, the place of her hand on the ladder still warm.

"She wants me to ask you how you are? She wants me to be the messenger," she told me.

"To keep fucking tabs on me, god she makes me want to smash my other hand," I pissed.

"Dude don't do that," she looked down at me taking a second pause from her job to show emphasis.

"Okay fine she makes me want to take my bandaged hand and slap her across the face with it. Hopefully knocking some sense into her in the process," I said.

"Now that I want to see," she joked.

"Yeah, I'll invite you if it ever happens. Hey, are you almost done I need to talk with you," I said.

"Yeah hot shot, lets take a quick break here in the hallway," she sat down back against the wall. I smirked at that crossing my legs.

"Don't smile Vause, your nicknames will be interchanged. I haven't stopped calling you sleepy head if thats what you thought," she said taking the smirk off my face slightly.

"Okay i'm fine with that. Hey, is it just me or do you think it's totally a dick move for heartbreaker to display her picture of her and her boyfriend infront of me after her apology. She knows how I fucking feel," I said.

"Does she?" she asked. I explained in truth and detail the parts of my encounter with Piper that she didn't know about yet; the workshop, the library scene, the madness in the chapel, the sleeping at Pipers bunk, everything, everything but the second ex. I told her what I had told Piper for that part. Nicky just listened to me like the good friend she was.

"Wow, I always knew there was more to your story Vause and your hand," she finally said.

"I'm glad I told you," I let out.

"I'm glad you told me too, that girl though has caused you hell, I can see it and it sucks. This shouldn't happen to you, you're a great girl Vause," she said making me feel better. The moments she called me by my name, I knew she was being serious.

"But give her time, give her time to explain to you. Maybe, like you, there is more to her story as well," she told me. It sounded about right, she always had a way of putting things into view for me, only problem was it was going to be hard to give Piper the time of day.

* * *

**Polly POV**

"Get out," I said slamming the door to Piper and Larry's place. Piper and Larry were going on six months in their relationship but they had already moved in together into an average apartment. So lesbian-like of my best-friend.

"Polly, its not what it looks like," Larry said to me standing up to explain.

"Not what it looks like? How much do you love Piper, Larry? Is six months all it is?" I yelled at him.

"No dammit, I friggen love my bad girl, Piper, a lot. This was not what you think," he told me.

"How much do you love her? Because this stunt you pulled here is not portraying that well. I won't have you hurt my best friend, Larry," I repeated, furious.

"I love her enough to want to marry her, Polly! Now calm down, you're fucking pregnant I don't want you having a heartattack on my floor," he yelled back at me.

"Well you better put that ring on her the next time you see her 'cause if she finds out about this she will be really hurt! Oh and you don't need to worry about me," I returned the plate I used for last nights dinner and left the messy place leaving Larry to think about his actions.

* * *

**A/N- Short but important chapter. Alex and Nicky moment here! Awww! Also I know Alex and Piper have a lot of friction going on, and it's a slow progress but I promise you it gets better. Just hang with me. In other news, what the hell is up with Larry? Any ideas? Review please as always. :)**


	12. Mrs Bloom or Mrs Vause

Pipers POV

I spent the whole day yesterday avoiding Alex. And no, it's not intentional, that is actually the last thing I want to do right now. But since she's making a good job of it why should I put the effort in to try to apologize and explain to her my actions. It gets draining to be shoved off all the time and ignoring her was much much easier. It was especially hard to go get my clothes washed up knowing I'd be bumping into her at her work. Her facial expressions told me she didn't want to talk and her demeanor was speaking a clear message to fuck off, down to the way she gave me my laundry number stub, discarding it to me like a piece of garbage. All I was could do was, retrieve that ticket, turn, keep my head up and walk away.

I passed the time doing things that kept my mind off Alex- running, doing yoga, reading, working on electric while trying not to electrocute myself; I still did not enjoy this job by the way, or talk to my friends, and sleep.

This time around I decided for some yoga.

"Hey newbie, coming here to do some breathing exercizes with us?"

"Hi Yoga, yes I have, lately i've been needing it," I replied.

"Right on Chapman, grab yourself a mat and come feel the music," she said continuing her practise.

I went ahead and copied her, quickly feeling my mind completely disconnect from my body and my body going into a relaxed state. It was cathartic. I lost track of time.

"Piper, hello, you're being called to go to visitations for some odd reason. It's a Friday, visitations are on weekends, must be a problem. You should go," Sophia poked me out of my trance from next to me.

"What okay," I got up hurriedly putting my mat away messily.

I walked to the visitations section and met with correctional officer Bell who was patrolling the place. She told me that it was a special occasion and that Larry, my boyfriend, got the green lights, after much fuss, to come early to talk with me.

I was not visually ready to see him. I was a mess, but I walked in unrelenting.

He was the only one in the room his back to me and his hair longer since the last time I saw him. I walked up to his hands folded in front of him.

"Hi Larry," I spoke with as much eagerness as I could. He looked up at me with almost as much love in his eyes as he had on our first date.

"Oh Piper! I am soo sorry for not coming sooner! Oh my gosh I miss you so much, and you are looking so much different," he jumbled all his words together and got up and gave me a hug. _Oh so warm, I want to stay here forever in his arms, i thought._ I was waiting for the kiss, but after his big warm hug he leaned in to me for a peck on the cheek... the cheek. I was a little confused but went with it.

I took a seat across from him.

"Larry, why did you come today, you couldn't wait till tomorrow? Today is not visitations," I asked.

"I had to see you Piper. Don't you feel the same way?" He asked me.

"I do and i'm happy you came. It's just I had no time to prepare so I look like shit," I said, feeling like it too but I didnt tell him.

"No Piper, you still look beautiful to me," I smiled._ What a romantic._

"Thank you Larry. You look good too, but you need a haircut. So how did your DJ gig go? Polly let me know about it last weekend," I asked. He paused with shock on his face like he wasn't expecting the question.

"...Oh it was good. They loved me. I played some of my new stuff too. They wanted my card for another go in the future," he spoke.

"That's fantastic. You have been busy, Larry. I want to hear this new stuff of yours. How has the writing been?" I said asking him all the questions.

"Writing has been on a halt for now. Hopefully I will think up some ideas to write about. So do you have any prison stories to tell me?" he smiled asking.

"Quite a few Larry," I said. "Let me first tell you how I am working with electricity and we had a task to fix a toaster and in mine out poped a fucking rat. Larry. A rat!" I told him.

"Wow, thats wild. Don't electrocute yourself, I don't want you coming out with short term memory loss or worse with burns," he told me enjoying himself.

"I know, i'm still questioning my position there. I may change." I admitted.

"Yes that would benefit us both. I won't have to worry about you then. Anything else happen?" He asked. I told him briefly about my win and what that entailed and as well about some of the girls I had met. We both paused for a few seconds. I averted my eyes in that brief moment to the window behind him and looking in was none other than Alex herself.

I wanted nothing more then than to crawl under a rock and vanish forever... with her, like we used to do.

She stared just a moment at me with sadness and venom in her eyes. I looked away breaking the contact. She walked away. Larry was oblivious to it all.

"Piper do you love me?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Of course Larry. Why do you ask," I questioned.

"Good I love you too. Piper get up," He motioned. I got up and so did he. We both ignored the CO's command to sit back down.

"I want to marry you Piper, right now. I don't have a ring for you just yet but will you marry me," he said getting on his knee holding my hand. The two officers stared at me with their mouth in awe. I was glad Alex didn't witness this. This would've been the ultimate blow.

I had so many emotions. Confusion and excitment, happiness and sadness, wanting and unwanting, loss, and even more confusion. I couldn't choose right now, as much as I wanted to tie the knot and be Mrs. Bloom, as much as I loved Larry... I wanted just as much and more to be a Mrs. Vause too. I was in love with Alex. I needed time, this was too soon. I needed a second opinion.

"Piper, what do you say? I know I look like an idiot right now proposing in an empty room without a ring but I love you and I want you to be my wife. This Jew boy cannot wait any longer," I looked down at him.

"Larry, you know I love you. But this is too soon. It's not a no and its not a yes, it's a maybe. Please give me time to talk to someone about this. Let me talk to Polly first, for her opinion. Do you understand?" I told him. I was expecting a bad reaction but he just said.

"Polly shouldn't affect your decision Piper. It's how you feel not her," I could sense some madness but he was keeping it under control.

"I know. But it's too soon at least give me some time to think about it. I only known you for half a year," I said.

"Okay i'll give you some time then, just know I love you" he sounded defeated.

We used up all our time after that presentation and it was Larry's time to go. Larry brought me into one of his warm hugs and I turned my head for another cheek kiss but he brought his hands to my face, righted it, and kissed me warmly on the lips as if to magnify his love.

* * *

I walked back to my bunk with five thousand things to think about now. What was the hurry with Larry wanting to tie the knot so fast? Shit. I reminded myself to breathe.

I took out Emily's book to read, and apparently I had it in an awkward position because a note fell out the middle of it and landed in my lap.

"What the hell is this?" I looked at the note in my hands, not open. I heard movement in the dorm across from mine and Alex's head bobbed up. Shit I woke Alex. I didn't even know she was there sleeping.

Should I open it. I don't even know if its addressed to me. Whatever. I decided to open it to read what it said, it was dated on Monday this week. That would mean I would still have been with my old roomates. The note read.

**_Chapman,_**

**_Leave, you know who, alone. Word got out you treated her like a bitch. You fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us and what I end up doing to you will be the worst of them all._**

**_Signed,_**

**_Your_**_ **roommate.**_

My face went all white. Was I being punked? This is not happening. Oh no no no. I needed to speak with someone now- my councillor perhaps. This could be a big offence, a threat like this. More importantly it brought back harsh memories of my stay at that other facility. No way do I want to sleep with fear.. however close Alex may be to protect me.

But who the hell could have done it? Yoga was too nice to have such anger. Demarco didnt look the violent type and well, Emily... i didnt know much about her but she seemed like a nice person..._ but it is her book._ I'm not a snitch but I have a right to be worried for my life. I have to warn my councillor. I had my hand on my stomach in case of the vomits happening and walked up and out of my dorm with a glance at Alex awake, half off her bunk looking concerned. For me?

As I walked to his office I looked at the books pages to see if it carried any indent of where the letter had been camping out. It did and it was almost directly placed at the center of the book. I opened the page and slipped the note back into the book. It was how I was going to show Healy.

I knocked at his door, once, twice, three times no answer.

"Chapman, are you looking for me," Healy's voice thundered from behind me with a coffee in his hand.

"Mr. Healy there you are. I have a problem. I'm worried for my life. Can we talk inside?" I asked him.

"Go in, sorry I went to get a coffee," He opened the door ushering me in first. I took the seat infront of his desk.

"What could be the matter Chapman," he asked finally.

"This," I opened the book up to the page that held the note and placed it on his desk a top his papers. He took a sip from his drink.

"What is this Chapman?" He said lifting it up.

"Someones threatening me sir, read it. I know its not anyone from where I have been moved to, but instead from my first bunkmates. This is not even my book, it belongs to one of those girls too, and I have a feeling she wrote this threat," I said.

"Do you have a name? We can speculate and find out who's done it then send them down to SHU for a while," he told me.

"Well the book belongs to a girl named Emily. Please find out for sure. I had to run from my prior prison placement for this exact fear. I can't do that anymore," I told him scared.

"Don't worry Chapman we will be on the lookout. Don't be surprised if you see COs nearby, they are only there keeping an eye for you. Be grateful you got moved at least," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said getting up to leave.

"Do you want your book back, Chapman, I mean, after we interrogate the people involved," he asked.

"Yes plase, I haven't finished reading it," I said.

"Here Chapman, let me walk you back to your dorm," he offered getting up.

"Uhum okay. But first I'm going to commissary, I need to pick up something." I said. I was going to go buy a pack of elastic bands. If that scary chick at the other facility could hurt someone with that then I could damn well attempt to protect myself with them.

At the commissary.

"Hey can I buy a pack of elastic bands," I asked the asian woman there.

"Why you need these," she asked handing me them.

"For reasons," I jotted my name down on a paper along with my item bought so my money can later be deducted off my cheque for this purchase. I joined Mr. Healy a few steps later.

"All done," I said.

He nodded with a smile, coffee in hand.

"Here you are Chapman," He left me at my bunk and walked away feeling better. Alex was still up looking at my direction with sadness and venom and worry all showing in her face. _Was she waiting on me to get back? Well i'm here now._

I put my bag of 100 elastics down on my bunk. I wanted to go talk to Alex but would she refuse again? I didnt want to intrude. I needed to tell her how someone was trying to hurt me for hurting her though. Instead I got another idea while looking at the elastics. _I could use some of these, I had more than enough._

I went down to my compartment and withdrew my box and pulled out my lined paper and a pen. I decided to write Alex short notes and roll them towards her. It was a non intruding way of talking to her. She could either respond or refuse to.

**_Alex, Larry asked me to marry him._**

**_ I denied._**

**_ Piper_**

I ripped around the note and rolled it into a cigar shaped form and wrapped two elastics around it for more bounce to get it the way there. Then I brought my hand below and into a swing and released the note forward. It landed just inside the entrance to her dorm. _Next time more force._

I saw the puzzled look onm her face and directed my pleading eyes downward to the note to pick it up. She shuffled out from under her cover with a grunt and picked up the rolled up paper. I froze while she read. She pulled out a pen and her own paper from her notebook to reply with a smile on her face. I knew that smile, it was one of thanks.

_**Thank You Piper.**_

_**Really.**_

_**ps. Nice way of communication, maybe you are not so bland after all.**_

_**Alex.**_

She rolled her note back with perfect force it landed right in the middle of my bunk bed. She was perfect... too perfect. I reached down for it, feeling hopeful.

I smiled at her reply. I sent her another.

_**:)**_

_**Last second idea comes in handy.**_

_**Can we talk?**_

_**Piper.**_

I rolled the note back this time exerting more force, and she was content with the placement. She suddenly put the pen to her lips thinking. I shuddering at what she may put down. _Please say yes._

**_It does._**

_**Almost like texting or email.**_

**_And... okay._**

_**You have a lot of explaining to do. **_

_**Alex**_

I read the message with much hesitation but was happy when I saw her get off her bed and walk forward to my dorm.

* * *

**_A/N- So theres that. Larry got put on hold and now it's time to get some Alex loving from Piper. :) Please review!_**


	13. In Full Effect

Piper POV

Alex walked into my dorm and took a seat on my roomies bunk across from mine.

"Don't want to get to close?" I asked.

"Pipes, I would jump at the chance you know that but first I need you to talk," she said all ears leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

I sighed. It was time to confess.

" Okay first off I want to sincerely apologize for everything since I've got here. I had no clue that you were going to be here. Even then, it seemed like every interaction we got into turned out to be destructive for you, like dominos- one after the other," I said. She nodded in agreement.

"And I wanted to say that it wasn't fair that I brought up my boyfriend in the library. It wasn't the place or time. You know I speak impulsively sometimes," I continued.

"Pipes, not sometimes, more like every time. I just caught you all those times you were about to slip up," she said.

"Okay. Well still. I knew you were mad at me. So for that i apologize. Then the picture situation, apparently I still wasn't thinking. Then you saw it. That was just completely stupid of me. I should've hid it from you but I felt it was my freedom to have it there." I took a deep breath looking down as I remembered picking up all the shards afterward and seeing that a shard had scraped and destroyed the picture forever. It was one of my favourite photos too. Ironically enough it had scraped the photo in two, dividing me and Larry in half with two jagged lines. I was silent.

The bed made a squeeky sound like someone had gotten off it and gave it air. Alex joined me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you mad at me for that? Pipes, I'm sorry I was angry, you made it that much more harder for me to accept that you've moved on, I understand if you're mad," she said.

"Well the photo is destroyed if that's what you wanted to know...I haven't moved on yet Alex," I confessed too soon in a bare whisper.

"What?" she asked bewildered looking at me with her big olive eyes.

"I was thinking about what you left me that night you destroyed the photo. That message you left. The but why? Do you remember?" I asked.

"Well Alex the truth is, I haven't known Larry for that long. I haven't dated much since I walked out on you years ago. I tried here and there a few times but it was always too soon. I wasn't over you. I left you for a stupid reason but I was still in love with you Alex. I just hated what you did. I know it looked like I left you so easily after you gave up my passport, but I sat outside your door for half an hour that day thinking to myself that very question you presented to me. I was already late for my flight so what else did I have to lose. I would've ran back to you if you had only walked out during that time,"

"You could've knocked... you had the key," she cut in, but I ignored her.

"Then I met Larry six months ago and he gave me that protection I craved. He helped me forget about you, made it all just be a long lost memory to me. He was hot but he wasn't shallow like the other guys and girls I attempted a relationship with. So it was working out. Plus I was preoccupied with my best friend Polly, you met her, could never get her name right but that's beside the point, yea well she's pregnant now " I sighed at the midpoint.

"Then I got bombarded by officers one morning and was sent to Etherbloom, which was hell for me. I thought my whole life was over. There was so much I was going to miss out on. I requested a transfer and it landed me here, it landed me to you. That first time I heard your voice at the talent show I couldn't believe my ears I had to rely on my eyes. Then I saw you in the flesh and hate started filling me cause I felt I was back into that life that I so badly wanted out of. I quickly assumed it was you that named me. I mean it had to be, who else could have then? So I seethed with anger and wanted you to hurt the way I did so that's when I called up my lawyer to find out the truth,"

"Anyway, Larry comes in today and asks me to marry him. I couldn't quite give an answer because I had to fix the situation with us, explain the pain I've caused myself and you. So I said maybe. Now I do still love Larry, Alex, I can't just forget about him like you're hoping me to, but I do want us to be friends and if it happens along the way to become more than that, so be it. I'll let myself fall to whatever happens, I just can't rush into it again like I did the first time," I stopped talking.

"Wow Piper. I'm sorry. I thought you moved on but you're just as messed up over everything as I am. You're trying to cope even if it is with a guy. I'll let you have that."

She breathed then maintaining her sanity before continuing, "I won't lie though, I never did forgive you for leaving me. The one friend I had that helped me survive through school died, I had no one Piper. It was a bitch I first saw you when you were walking into this facility, I was shocked but I couldn't help the love feeling that arose from inside of me instantly, like a river that flows with no dam in the way. No forcing, all automatic and free. Yes i was at that window, you just needed to look up and you would've saw me. As Taystee put it, I looked like I had seen a ghost. But I'd like to say, I looked like I saw an angel instead. I still love you Piper. We were never friends, but I'm going to take what I can get at this point and hope for something further. Mark my words I will always be trying to win you over, a guy in the way will not be my end. I promise though to never force you to do anything you do not want to do ever again. What happens if you do fall in love again...Huh kid," she asked.

"Well I'll just have to choose from the better two," I said taking her words slowly in.

"Well then that should be an easy one," she looked at me more seriously then and I saw the love in her eyes. The love that has always been there just masked by all the hate I made her feel these past few days. The love I so very missed. The love that even though you were mad at each other it always managed to seep through. The unconditional kind.

"Alex I really hope you didn't name me," I said meaning my every word.

"I didn't." she promised. We were both silent sitting next to each other.

Then she reached across me and took the hand that was in my lap and started to run her thumb in circular motions on my palm. I didn't pull away. Her soft but strong hands were a comfort.

"Alex is it just me or is the temperature rising?" I asked feeling cautious.

"Hah Pipes it's just us. We always radiate this sort of heat when we are excited and in love," she said.

"Gee I didnt notice. But maybe it could also be because the weather is shifting to warm too," I played.

"You need to be much more observant to your immediate surroundings, kid" she smiled pointing out the obvious, me and her. "Hey I wish you could've been here for Christmas, it was fantastic," she said.

"me too but I'll be here for the next one don't worry," I said, it was the end of January.

l bent my head down to her injured hand and kissed the thumb and index finger.

"What was that for?" She asked me.

"I wanted to give it a kiss all better, it was my fault anyway," I said feeling cheesy.

"Okay there miss, but will you allow me to do the same for you?" she asked smiling. Suddenly I hesitated and froze. She leaned in anyway, cleared some hair out of the way, and brought her full lips to the back of my neck. My special spot.

"Oh Alex you little tease, stop that," we both laughed like the old times.

"I knew you'd like it," that I did.

"I love it."

There was one thing I still had to bring up with her though.

"Alex, someone's trying to hurt me for what I've done to you, and I'm fucking terrified," I said holding on to her hand tighter, like it was my only lifeline.

"What the hell Piper, why didn't you tell me sooner! Did you report it?" She raised her voice, "fuck I can take care of my own damn self."

"I know you can Ale, but yes I did report it immediately. I found a note in Emily's book so I think she's behind it, but why would she want to hurt me. It doesn't make any sense. Plus I thought she hated you back then so it wouldn't be right, her protecting you," I spoke.

"Piper we are all bad people here, don't trust anyone right away. Did you give her name to a CO?" she asked concerned.

"I did and they are going to investigate. Alex I never told you this part before but the main reason I left the other facility was because I got threatened twice, I admit, it fucked me up a bit in the head so I had to leave. I can't deal with that here too, I just can't" I told her afraid. She flinched with worry on her face, once again, like it was her fault, and said,

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have lied to me when I asked. I would've gone a lot easier on you. But don't fright kid, if this person wants to get to you they gotta get through me first, it'll be my sweet revenge," and just like that Alex's protector mode was is full effect.

* * *

**A/n- Everything is out on Pipers side now. She is listening to Alex's advice and just letting the world happen. Lets hope she doesn't run away after she finds out about Alex's secrets. Also I didn't know weather to go straight for the mouth kiss or neck kiss so don't hate on my decision. Haha. Let me know what you guys think! **


	14. Teasing Galore

Alex POV

I sat there stroking Piper's back for a bit to relieve some of the tension that she may have from that threat scare. Had she only told me about the other real ones I would've thought up another idea. Some mean sneaky shit I pulled there.

"Do you feel better? You're kind of tense, kid" I broke the silence.

"Yes Alex, it's just where am I supposed to go now? What am I supposed to do?" she asked me. Great I was about to leave for my shower but I couldn't now.

"Kid, nothing is going to happen to you, try not to think about it too much," I said. Nicky passed by us down to her dorm here in the ghetto. She looked over and gave me a nod of the head.

"Look I'm going to go have as quick of a shower as I can with this cast on then I'll be right back. Would you be okay with me leaving for a bit?" I hated to ask but I needed to shower this excess heat of the moment off me. I'm not going to lie, but I am slightly turned on after giving Piper that innocent back rub.

"You do what you need to do Alex," she told me. I saw Nicky walking back then.

"I know.." "Hey Nicky you mind keeping my Piper here some company, I was going to go take a shower but I wouldn't want to leave her alone," I asked.

"Sure thing Vause, or you could just take her with you," she suggested. My eyebrows perked up.

"I could also finish off your massage there," I smirked taking a stab.

"Eyyy," Piper warned, "You're moving way too fast."

"I know, but it was worth a shot," I laughed. I kissed her quickly on the cheek before leaving with my towel, flip flops, new change of kakhis, and a bar of soap in hand.

As I walked around Nicky she knocked me on the arm with a "well done, hot shot" remark.

* * *

I entered the washroom and stripped naked to only my flip flops and cast. It was going to be a pain to maneouver my way around this heavy lump. I wrapped the cast in plastic the nurse had given me to protect it from the water. Three weeks I had to keep it on. I placed my glasses and kakhis on the bench in front of my chosen shower stall and walked into it.

I turned on the shower to let the water splash over my long black hair and down my neck to my chest and over the curvature of my breasts. I tilted my head back for a few seconds to let the water spray over my face.

_I can finally fight for Piper, I thought. She hasn't totally given up on us yet._

I turned my body towards the shower and wet the bar of soap under the water and started using it to clean myself. I started with my neck/chest then went to my breasts. My nipples erect. _Ugh fuck me, if only Piper was here. To see her naked again would be a blessing. To have her fingers inside me, now that would be grand._ I felt my clit begin to pulse and swell at my thoughts. I decided to take my time riding out my own climax. There was no rush, Piper was safe.

Before anything though I cleaned the rest of my body. I went to my torso, scrubbing at my stomach. Then went back up to my armpit as best I can. I went the length down my side managing to squeeze under my cast and sling. I lingered on the rib that jutted out to a farther angle than normal on that side. It didn't hurt but it also didn't heal properly._ Damn fucking officers._ I didn't want to kill my mood so I cleaned up the other side too before working on my legs.

I crouched down to get my feet and worked my way up, my cast hugged tight to my torso. I was at my outer thighs and the throbbing sensation from my sex was all the more stronger._ Fuck you Piper you would've had me pooling in your mouth by now. _I dropped the soap onto the ledge and had enough. I needed to be satisfied. I've been releasing myself all the years after Piper left me. So I'm very skilled with both hands now; Piper would be pleased.

I dipped my left hand between my legs and brought my index, middle and thumb fingers to wrap around and roll on my clit. I applied pressure enough to ilicit some feeling. _Mmhmm. This feels so good. _I ran my middle finger down the length of my outer labia then parted to the inner one, teasing myself over the opening of my vagina; gasping, begging entry. It was already soaking wet. I grunted at my own forced hesitation. Torture. _I knew my body._ I removed my hand completely and went to my breast for a feel. I lightly rubbed over and around my nipple feeling that yummy tingily sensation I needed while my lower extremeties were dancing a mind of their own. I moaned._ Now that's how you make use of one hand and no mouth._

I trailed my hand down my body slowly letting the water drip over it. I leaned my back against the shower stall for support. This was much hotter if I had two hands available or another person. "Piper," I growled out with desire once more. My hand arrived back at my passionate spot and I wasted no time. I inserted my index finger into my vagina slowly, _more teasing couldn't hurt,_ then started pumping myself at a steady rhythm. When I felt my vaginal walls begin to contract around my finger I went ahead and buried a second inside, stretching myself. I started to breathe heavily and faster. "Mmhhnn oh yes, that's it Piper, faster now" I rode on. I visualized Piper with me here right now, playing with me. I was trying to muffle the sounds, keep them deep in my throat, but was failing miserably. I moaned aloud, wishing Piper could hear me. A few more thrusts and I would be over the edge. I flicked my thumb over my engorged clit adding extra stimulation for the last bit over the hill. Then added the slight gyration of the hips and the bounce of my legs to achieve a stronger, deeper ending. _I'm almost there. Almost. _I felt my thighs buck and throb. I bit down hard on my lip, speeding my plunges to irregularity. Finally I cried out the release of my juices allowing my cum to envelope my hands and past my wrist.

I pulled out after settling and brought my hand under the wash. The water taking my cum away with it down the drain. I didn't detach from the wall just yet, I waited till I regained regular breathing again. Normally after fucking myself I felt exhausted but not this time. This time was different, this time I fucked through Piper and that made me energized.

I quickly rinsed myself and got out of the shower with my towel awkwardly wrapped around me. I took a few minutes getting redressed in my new change of clothes. I was going to need to take off my sling when I get back to my bunk because it was drenched. I could cradle my arm on myself in the meantime. I collected my stuff to depart.

"That must have been a very skilled woman to get you over the edge like that, better than those workouts you did alone." I heard a voice say as I crossed the other side of the mirror on the way out. One of the five pm regulars looked over at me with a grin then confusion. I completely forgot she was here, must've got too carried away.

"Waiiiitttt a minute, where is your lady?" she asked looking behind me expecting another person to pop out.

"Dude that was all me back there. But thank you," I chuckled in pride.

"Are you sure?" She looked the other direction, "But you mentioned another name."

"I'm pretty sure. It's all in the imagination," I said tapping my temple.

I left, leaving her stranded there in amazement.

Back at the dorm areas I didn't see Nicky's head or Pipers in her dorm. I froze in step. "What the fuck?" I sped my walk to her area.

"Oh thank god Piper, where the fuck did Nichols go?" I exhaled and relaxed when I saw Piper laying down reading my book, 14000 Things To Be Happy About.

" Alex, you took a while. Uhh Nicky got called by Red. She had to go... Oh, I went into your bunk and saw this book there. I wanted to read it hope that's okay," she said sitting up.

"Pipes its more than fine, you gave me a fright when I didn't see your head that's all. I love reading that book when I'm down, so I asked my mom to bring it for me," I explained sitting down.

"I'm sorry. Yeah I figured. That's why I chose to read it. But now you're here and... mhmmm you smell good," she said closing the book.

"Yeah, but I look even better. Too bad you missed out," I teased. She slapped me on the leg pouting. I stuck my tongue out and scrunched my face up in that cute way.

"You know Piper I can never give up the chance of teasing you, too easy" I said. That earned me another slap on the leg.

"Hey you better stop slapping me or I'll have to hold your hand like a little child," I said. She purposefully continued to slap me then, and that's when I took her hand and she smiled.

"You know you could've just held my hand if you wanted to," I assured.

"Yeah, well I had to get payback some way," she stuck her tongue out, repeating my action.

"You know, that was such a lame attempt at being a tease, kid," I admitted. She couldn't slap me this time so she leaned in for a cheek kiss instead. I favoured that better.

"Hey Ale, you mind if I borrow Nicky's nickname for you?" she asked me after.

"Kid, you can call me whatever you want," I invited.

* * *

**A/n- A bit of Alex and Piper banter for you and then some. I'm writing with no plan here so hope it's making sense and more importantly that you are enjoying it. Reviews welcome. **


	15. A Double Date on Prison Grounds

Alex POV

My plan this morning was to invite Piper to have breakfast with me outside. We would buy something from the vending machine and walk out with some coffee. I stood awaiting for Piper outside the cafeteria my stomach grumbling beneath my jacket. Patrolling the area around the cafeteria was Bell and inside was Fischer and Mendez.

"Hey Vause not going in for breakfast?" Nicky walked up to me, Lorna by her side.

"Nope changing it up a bit today. I'm going to take Piper outside to eat," I said.

"Ah I see, I see. Well me and Lorna are gonna eat in there then we'll join you guys," she told me.

"Great! Can't wait."

Nicky and Lorna walked in. I didn't have to wait to long before I saw my Piper walking towards the caf. I smiled and took a step forward to greet her but then I saw ex number one trailing a few steps behind her and stopped, smile washed from my face. Before I could act, Bell was in front of me and walking between Piper and her.

"What happened? Did my presence make you sad?" Piper asked me then standing in front of me.

"No"

"Then what is it?" she asked. She didn't have to take too long to find out. The curprit walked by and Piper shifted.

"Oh my gosh, Alex," she told me eyes wide. I knew that Em just wanted to piss me off, she was doing such a fine job of it she needs a medal.

"Don't worry kid, you're fine," I grabbed her hand and squeezed it for good measure.

Officer Bell walked up to Piper then and said to her, "Everything under control, you okay inmate?"

"Yes thank you CO," Piper told her.

"Carry on to breakfast then," Bell said leaving.

"You got Officers looking out for you to? My protection not enough?" I asked her.

"The more protection the better," she told me, "Why you in your coat?"

"I was going to go out for breakfast, join me?" I asked.

"Of course." she replied.

We got two granola bars, a bag of Pretzels, and coffee; hers with a cream and two sugars like she loved it and mine a black. We headed out.

"Yumm, you still remember my favourite basic coffee combo," she spoke while we walked.

"Of course I do. How could I forget?" I responded. "Let's have a seat under that oak tree over there and eat," I suggested, finding a nice shaded area to sit.

"This is nice Alex. I mean I feel like i'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with you. Theres acres of land all around us. The only thing that would make it complete is a warm fresh English muffin," she told me.

"If we get out of here and you're still with me, I'll buy you dozens," I promised.

"Sounds perfect," she wrapped her hands around the warm cup of coffee.

"Hey you cold, kid? Here have my jacket." I shimmied out of the one side of my jacket, the other was draped over my sling, then gave it to her to cover up.

"When the hell you getting out of that entrapment?" she asked me.

"A little over two weeks, but closer to three." I said.

"Right Alex," she said.

"Why do you ask?"

"I want you to properly hold me, I love when you hold my hand but sometimes I just need a hug sometimes, your hand around my waist," she said. She was still fiddling around with my coat. Instead of wearing it on her she laid it out a top the both of is like a blanket.

I didn't respond to her so fast. I just sat at thought. _Well of course she wanted to be hugged, I robbed that thing called touch from her when she was getting that perfectly from Larry. Fuck. _

"Sorry, I just made this awkward, now I'm the one moving too fast" she said after my moment of silence.

"No no, it's okay. It's my fault," I said.

"Anyway, the bad thing about changing to spring is the trickery of thinking its warmer out but the moment you step out of the sun and into the shade you freeze," she continued.

"Haha you're so right kid, you are so right," I said.

We finished up our granola bars and opened up the bag of Pretzels to share.

"So how's Polly? I think you told me she was pregnant. How far along is she?" I asked, making small talk.

"She's good. Still hates you though. More now that she saw you and knows you're here. Yup, shes six months and three weeks through. I'm so happy for her," she beamed talking about her friend.

"She always hated me, that one. I think it's because I pushed her into second best when you were with me," I laughed. "Anyway i'm happy that you are happy, it's how it should be. Does she know the sex of the baby yet?"

"She doesn't know yet. Said the doc can't figure it out. The baby is never in the position to find out. Why the sudden interest anyway Alex? Thinking about having a kid?" she asked me.

"Kid, I'm just trying to make conversation with you. I'm scared about starting a family. You know that already. I don't want to turn out the same way as my fucking parents did," I said.

"You won't. You're fairing better than them," she told me. I wanted to laugh. Look where I was at.

"Oh yeah, is prison your definition of 'fairing better'?" I asked using air quotes.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that you actually care about others. Anyway I'm planning on giving Polly a call soon," she ended.

"Yeah you probably should."

"You know me and Larry always snacked on pretzels whenever we watched Mad Men together," she told me.

"Was that everyday?" I sighed at the reality that they were together every day and night.

"Pretty much."

"At least these are the salty kind," I assured her.

"Yes you never forgot the most important things about me Alex. My need for salt being one of them." she smiled.

"Hey look theres Nicky and Lorna," I said waving to them.

"Aww look at you two girls. Looking like two peas in a pod," Lorna said.

"More like two old people in a jacket," Nicky laughed.

"You are gonna get it Nichols," I warned. Piper giggled from next to me.

"Chill Hot Shot. I didn't say old I said cold." She winked saving her sorry little ass. "Now get up and walk with us."

I stood up first offering my hand to Piper.

"You can keep my jacket till we get in." I said even though we were stepping into the sun.

"How was breakfast?" Piper asked as we walked. It was nice walking hand in hand with Piper. Nicky and Lorna doing the same. Its like we were on a double date, just locked up like goats in prison fencing.

"Waffle and some OJ. But breakfasts done now," Nicky answered. "Hey Vause you haven't been here during the warmer heat yet and neither have you Chapman... we've got something to show you."

"Lead the way then boss," I said.

We walked around the tool shed and through the field. A few guards had come out on duty after breakfast was done.

"Inmates we are doing a check. Hands up." one of the guards told us to line up. Piper looked at me with a sudden shock. There weren't many of us out here.

"Don't worry babe its just a check. They usually have these random ones. It keeps US on our toes and THEM with something to do," I said. I stood behind her, going second. Nicky and Lorna were checked by a second guard.

I was more familiar with these checks but she wasn't. Seeing her standing there spread with male hands touching her was both uncomfortable for me and her. The guard moved onto me and purposefully took longer for giving him the evil eye for touching my girl and for indirectly calling the guards useless.

"All good, you inmates don't stray too far or we'll think something else is up," the guards told us and left us.

"Something else is up? Are we not allowed to be here Alex?" Piper asked.

"Piper hear it from me, they think we are going to grow some wings and fly over the fence. It happens to all the inmates that come out here," Nicky told us.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I told Piper.

"It's okay. Duty right. I'm just glad you were here with me," she said.

"You two have really gotten close have ya?" Nicky said.

"Nick love, leave them alone," Lorna spoke up to our defence.

"Whatever. Hey you guys don't know this yet but Litchfield opens a new job during the spring and summer time, working at the prison garden, as part of a training program provided by the Gardening Society of New York. Any one of us can get it," Nicky told us.

"Oh yeah, that sounds much more pleasing then what I have now," I said.

"I would take that over electricity any day as well," Piper followed.

We walked a few more steps before we stopped and faced far out to the land before us.

"Okay what are we supposed to be seeing exactly?" I asked a bit lost.

"C'mon Vause, look. See out there, there's a farm," Nicky said pointing. I looked at Piper and saw her squinting.

"Kid, you're not needing glasses are you?" I asked looking over at her.

"Oh my gosh, I do see it!" Piper said in awe. I turned to look as well, trying a second time.

"Okay I see something too. But its so itty bitty. Does it get used," I asked.

"Of course it does. That's why I wanted you guys to come see it. The owner has to move the horses and stuff indoors when its cold but since its warming up it should be opening up again soon. It's a nice view if you're lucky to ever catch it." she told us.

"Lorna you're rather quiet... what are you thinking about? Have you ever seen the view before," Piper asked her.

"I haven't, but I'm just thinking about the chicken," Lorna spoke up then died down.

"What chicken?" Me and Piper both asked.

"Oh come on Lorna, don't start with the chicken. It's fiction and besides Thanksgivings passed," Nicky said.

"It's not fiction. I tell you that chicken comes from that farm. It has to," she said.

"We already know that owner holds white chicken only. Not red, the way Red says it looks," Nicky corrected.

"Yeah but I believe the white chickens band together and turn into that one red chicken that comes here every blue moon," Lorna said.

"Lorna theres no such thing as a blue moon or magic," Nicky said. An arguement was ensuing.

"Oh, oh, oh what if the white chickens walk outside, come together, and call the red chicken with their chicken sounds, that sounds possible" Lorna was really taking this seriously.

"C'mon you are sounding nutty here, and I won't have people think I'm seeing a nutty woman," Nicky said.

"Hrmph, fine, I'll just talk to Red thenabout my theories, good bye," Lorna turned stomping away, clearly pissed off.

"Nicky I think your girl is pissed, you may want to go apologize," I said.

"I should. Fucking damn chicken story," Nicky ran after Lorna calling out her name.

"Well that was interesting," I said, turning to Piper alone again.

"It was, but I do want to see this view one day. I love horses. Let's walk back inside," she took my hand again and we walked back in silence.


	16. A Helping Hand

Piper POV

"Newt make yourself useful, pick another newt and go down to the chapel and remove the Christmas lights that are long overdue," Luschek ordered the moment I walked into the Electric Maintenance room after lunch and my outing with Alex.

"Janae, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, get me out of that monkey cage for a while," we walked out of the room with a box for the lights.

"Well at least light clean up is not so boring, should be easy too" I said on our way down.

We walked into the chapel then and stared at the huge overhanging mess of lights that were strewn before us.

"Riiiiiggght Chapman, I'll go get the ladder," she walked back out with a mutter and shake of the head. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey you're the new girl right?" a girl said from behind me. We weren't alone. I turned to face the voice.

"Well, yes, but both of us are new. We came at the same time," I said speaking about me and Janae.

"Are you Christian?" Her neighbour asked getting up from working on her piece of art. I was taken aback by the question.

"Uhhh nope, not really. Who are you girls? I'm Chapman, I think I saw you in the laundry room," I said recognizing Alex's possible roommate.

"I'm Pennsatucky, that there is Leanne," the girl by the name of Pennsatucky cut in. "What do you mean not really? Are you one of those gay abominations too?"

"I just... I" I didn't even know how to answer so I said, "What are you working on there?"

"I bet she is. I saw her holding hands with that Vause chick," Leanne jumped in.

"That fucking sasquatch. Jesus doesn't like gay people, so you better not be one of them or you'll never inherit the kingdom of heaven. Repent now. I'm working on a cross for Jesus Christ, he already told me he loves it" she said.

"I don't think it's fair to judge like that, and I like to keep my private life, private. Plus I have a boyfriend" I said mouth agape. How could someone say such a thing... about Alex, of all people. Though I prefer not put a label on myself. I'm just a human capable of loving hot guys or hot girls. Call me shallow.

Janae walked in then and the conversation ceased. I couldn't wait to tell Alex later, in the big-screen movie room, about this.

I chose to get up on the ladder and dethatch the lights from the walls while Janae held from the bottom. Mind you, after that we had to remove all the tape from the wires. We slowly made our way around the room almost two hours later. Thankfully from up here I didn't have to make conversation with those down below, except when I had to tell Janae I was coming down.

"Okay, that's all there is, finally," I said the last time down.

"Looks like it too, now we have to rummage through this box and remove the individual pieces of tape," Janae stuck her hand into the box beginning the second phase.

Eventually, I returned the box back to the rec room ending our work for the day.

"I'll take it back," I told her.

"Okay, I'll put the ladder away then. See you at the movie screening," she up and left.

I was about to walk into the room before I heard Luschek verbally hacking at another inmate, disgustingly.

"Go ahead newt, do you want to get out of that box or not. I want to see you fuck yourself with that screwdriver now," I heard him tell the poor girl. I was angry, did he do this same thing to Janae? What about Nicky, I mean she was the one to tell me about his nasty ways.

This was my opportunity. My opportunity to help someone. I didn't tell Larry or Polly this but I had chased the belief that there was a reason to my incarceration, that I might be able to help someone, anyone. But what was my plan in this very moment? I set the box down on the ground and paced a bit quietly.

"I can't; I'm not that kind of person. It's not even sanitary" I heard the girl whimper from inside. _Think fast, Piper._ _Was she alone?_

"Well I am sanitary."

"Ewww please get your hands off of me," she said then. I stopped thinking and picked up the box and paced nothing short of mad, into the empty room. I saw Luschek's hand on the girls waist and his hand lingering in front of her chest but she was resisting at his wrist.

"Sir here is your damn box of lights, the tape all removed," I spoke with venom and sturdiness in my voice. I looked over at the girl with knowing eyes. This girl didn't even look twenty years old. It made me that much more furious.

"Inmate get your hand off me, go, leave. You're free to go," he told her then as if nothing had happened. She locked her eyes on mine as she passed me on her way out.

"Sorry newt, that girl was about to fall and I helped catch her fall, she's a clumsy one," he easily lied to my face.

"Oh really, that's not what I heard from out there, do you want to try again" I fumed.

"Listen inmate, you tell anyone, anyone, and you will get it. I mean it," he said then. I was not afraid. I was about to ask him where I was to place this box, but I saw it then, the sign that said Christmas lights on the side of the ledge. I placed the box on there and stomped out.

I wasn't looking at my surroundings. I just wanted to be next to Alex, next to safety and away from that creepy guy. I heard footsteps behind me and a hand tapped me on the shoulder. My first instinct was _Emily._

I turned ready to attack from still being riled up about minutes before; I noticed it was the girl that was being harassed by Luschek. I warmed up to her quickly.

"Oh, did I startle you?" She asked me.

"I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I didn't realize that sick freak in there did those kinds of things. I was trying to be strong. Please don't tell anyone. Nobody needs to perceive me as weak." She blabbed on.

"Stop please, you defended yourself as best you can. If prison only came with a manual on who to avoid we would all be safer. I'm truly sorry you had to go through that, it could get extremely nasty in here it seems. I won't tell anyone. Nobody needs to know. I'm just lucky I got to you when I did. He didn't touch you like" I motioned with my hands. ".. if you know what I mean?" I asked.

"No, he never got that far. It was my first time in the cage. I never want to be in there again. I'm Simons," she said.

"I'm Chapman, and I know what you mean. Hey, sorry but I need to go now. You sure you going to be okay?" I hated to leave but movies were starting and I needed to find Alex.

"I'll be fine. I think. See you around," she dismissed.

"Okay, by the way if you need to sit with us during electric feel free to," I invited. I really wanted her to feel safe.

"Thank you." She left with gratitude on her face. I watched her until she turned the corner out of sight. _Poor girl, I thought. _

I went for a quick bathroom break and found the stall with the door unoccupied for once. I would assume it was because everyone was gathered in the movies. I didn't want to get up half way through the show just to use the bathroom so I used it now.

I walked into the movie room later; it was already dark and still noisy. I didn't have any clue where Alex and the others were sitting so I decided to stand to the side of the wall at the back trusting that Alex will notice and come get me.

"Were you planning on watching the movie from this spot the whole night?" Alex's sexy voice spoke from behind me. Her arm wrapped lightly around my waist. She pecked me on the cheek quickly.

"I didn't know where you were sitting. So I knew you would come get me," I told her. A smile crept its way onto my face.

"Awwww, I never would've left you here by your lonesome. We are sitting at the front on the other side. I saved you a spot, c'mon the show is about to start," she walked before me guiding the way.

I said hi to Nicky, Tay, Poussay and Lorna, in that order; a little further down and in the next row sat Sophia and Janae. I greeted them with my eyes. I took a seat between Alex and Tay.

"What's up with all the headphones?" I asked.

"Silly, you didn't know that in order to hear the show you have to be plugged in. Here you can use mine with me," Alex pulled out the headphone from her ear farthest from me and gave it to me. Seconds later, her hand reached across me to my head.

"How was work, were you rolling around in tape?" she laughed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't move, you've got a piece of tape stuck to your hair. I don't want to hurt you," she said. I waited till she had it pulled out. She folded the piece of tape and stuck it in her shirt pocket.

"Work was easy-ish and interesting. Had to take down the christmas lights from the chapel, hence the tape-." I got cut off midway.

"Fuck Pipes wait, this has been annoying the hell out of me. Lorna get the hell up. P, Tay, Pipes, all of you move down one seat. What are you fighting it for Lorna? I don't know how many times you glanced over at Nicky since we got here. Here plant your ass next to her and make up" my Alex, always taking control and not allowing bullshit. Nicky let out a quick grin at Alex for doing her that favour. Tay and P laughed at the situation, even they could tell the tension of love between those two.

"Had to handle that, sorry continue, so what was the interesting part?" she had my full attention again.

"Anyway, as I was saying, someone also asked me if I was gay or a Christian and this same person called you a sasquatch. Do you know her?" I briefly filled her in.

"Fucking meth head, had a problem with her ever since I got here. Her fucking moron friend is my bunkmate. She's my problem not yours Pipes, if she bugs you, you need to tell me." Alex told me. Sound entered the headphones then meaning the movie was about to start, everyone got quiet.

The whole bunch of inmates in the room laughed when the title of the movie popped up on the screen, Mean Girls.

I looked over at Alex and whispered, "This is too much stupid in one movie." She nodded her approval. When me and Alex were together we had watched this movie and even though we had sore cheeks and an aching belly by the end of it, we had vowed to never watch it again. Guess we were breaking that vow here tonight.

Neither me nor Alex were focused too much on the movie anyway. We had the ear buds hooked over our ear but not inside them. The whole while we were exchanging and speaking with our eyes, hands, and silent lip movements, to each other. I needed this considering I was going to find out the truth in less than twenty-four hours. I was either going to turn the like to love her or, hate her all over again.

There was too much I wanted to talk to her in depth about; Luschek, Pennsatucky, how work was for her and my date tomorrow and how it was going to affect us.

We were about three quarters through the movie before a ruckus started up from far behind us.

"Yo what the hell bitch, you broke my ear bud."

"What you call me? You can buy another set at the commissary, cheap." the girl with her back to us said while quickly proceeding to throw a punch at the side of the owners cheek.

Alex had her mouth wide open. I had my hand over my mouth. Then Alex looked at me, then we both looked back at the ruckus in unison. The movie had kept playing, but nobody watched, the lights turned on.

"Inmate Contreras, that was not necessary," Mr. Caputo came forward. "O'Neill send her to solitary."

"Finally," Alex mumbled.

I didn't know who that inmate was until they turned her around and saw that it was... Emily. I was relieved. Turns out the silent ones are the most violent.

"I'm glad," Alex had said.

"I feel much safer already," I replied placing my hand on Alex's leg.

"Inmates go back to your dorms, lights closed," Caputo instructed the rest of us. So, turns out we were being punished for something that we didn't do.

"This fucking blows," Nicky chimed in getting up and out of the row first while latched on to Lorna's finger.

"Alex, I want to continue talking to you," I said to her as we were shuffling out of the room.

"I know, I do too. Would you be up for more note passing?" she asked me.

"Okay, but wouldn't that cause more clatter? You know I haven't exactly got as good a placement as you do," I admitted.

"Kid, I'll sleep on the floor... or under the bed, that way I'll be close and you'll know I'll get them," she grinned. I just nodded. I needed a good rest so I wanted to just know about a couple things.

We entered our dorms, most of the girls I knew bunked in the ghetto dorms. We were all pretty agitated at being put to bed early.

"Sleep and no talking' the guard watched from the dark. I accessed one elastic and my paper and pencil then laid in my cot under my cover to shield the light radiating from my flashlight. I began to write.

**Wish I was with you right now.**

**What happened between you and Pennsatucky?**

I rolled up the piece of paper and was about to send it before I noticed a message sent first laying at the foot of the bed. I picked it up and opened it.

**Hey kid, thought I'd start it first this time. **

**I miss your sweet face, already. **

**Ale**

I reopened my note and thought of erasing the first line, but instead added a 'Ditto' before it then sent it off. It was dead quiet on her side. She must have really been camping out on the floor.

**That's a story for another day.**

**Bascially, that chicks anti everything so we clashed early on.**

**At least work was peaceful for me today without those troublesome two.**

**Ale**

I read her second note. She was holding back. Why?

**Glad work was good. :)**

** Tell me the details another day then.**

**If there may be one.**

** I find out tomorrow. **

**What happens to us now?**

**I don't want to lose our progress.**

I ripped off this bigger portion quietly and slowly then rolled it up and sent it to her. I awaited her response.

**I haven't forgotten.**

**Whatever you find out,**

** just remember that every great thing starts off scary.**

**And you won't lose anything unless you let it go.**

**Ale**

I sensed her note rolling over that I picked it up before it even stopped. I read the note. Then I read it again. And a third time to let it sink. I needed to sleep on these words. No point in letting it bug me now when she didn't confirm anything. I wrote a short note back.

**Long day for me tomorrow.**

**I need to rest now.**

**Good night, Alex. **

I turned off my flashlight and tried to sleep. I heard Alex shuffle back into her cot and squeezed my eyes shut. _I won't lose you again, I can't. _I stayed awake but with my eyes closed, hoping I would drift off and get at least three hours of sleep.

I heard whispers in the dorms down the hall. _Go to sleep. _I thought to myself. _Piper go to sleep. _I wondered if Alex was sleeping or was she laying awake too thinking. Why was I having mental conversations with myself at this time of night? I shifted the other side. I had all the time in the world to sleep, but yet I couldnt. This was a horrible bed and the noise was prominently getting louder.

"Stupid girl, fussed over fucking headphones,"

"I know, I can't fucking sleep at this time, its too early"

"Me too, At least one of the girls was sent to shu,"

"I don't even know who that spanish chick was,"

"I never seen her around either,"

People were arguing, wound up from being high off sugar and starch the whole day. I closed my eyes for the fifty billionth time this night. I promised myself that I was going to make myself earplugs for nights like these.

Just as I was zoning out, the lights flickered on and some guards voice boomed through, telling those that were awake to go to sleep or they'll be sent to shu. Mostly everyone started complaining at the light. I pulled the covers over my head and grunted into my pillows. _I was going to be a zombie tomorrow. _

Suddenly, a voice I knew all too well cut through them all and nicely asked the guard,

"Can you please shut the lights off, there are some people trying to sleep. Some people with big days tomorrow," Alex had said and with that the lights got turned back off and I could finally try to lose myself to sleep again.


	17. Everything is Fine, Just FIne

Piper POV

"Chapman, you are going to miss visitations with your lawyer if you do not get up," Mr Healy came down and poked me awake the next day.

"Shit, what time is it?" I asked quickly getting up. I had clearly overslept.

"It's five to one. Also, I've brought down the book so you could continue reading it. We have her locked up now. But, we will have to keep the note though. It's going into her profile."

"Okay," I said, never wanting to be reminded of that thing ever again.

"Bell and O'Neill will wait at the visitors room to let you in, don't be too long. You only have whatever time is left regardless, from the time the CO starts," he turned and walked away.

I ran my fingers quickly through my hair patting it down as nicely as I could. There was no time to use the bathroom. I walked out of my bunk area and stalled for a few seconds at the still sleeping body of Alex Vause, chest slowly rising and falling. _Must be so tired._

I repeated the cycle of looking to the door and back to her a few times. I was torn between wanting to ditch my lawyer and go curl up next to Alex into sure arms, or wanting to just find out and get it over and dealt with. _Welp,_ _here goes everything. _I sighed, turned, and began walking towards the exit.

"Chapman hurry up," Officer Bell instructed, ignoring O'Neill's chanter, to focus on me. O'Neill seemed to be enjoying their conversation because he was currently laughing. He tried to stop midway, to act professionally but to no avail. I shuffled awkwardly into the room with a quick 'sorry'. People around me were already lost in talking. I walked over to my lawyer, her head tilted into her papers.

"Kim, thank you for meeting with me," I began. Kim had dark hair with emerald bangs and hazel eyes. She stood at five foot five inches and was one of the smartest women I knew, aside from Alex. She knew how to reason and use logic to win over cases she cared about. At a young age of twenty four she had begun her own terrifying and daunting task of starting her own law firm after graduating. Now, at age twenty eight, she has a pretty average business with a good amount of clients.

"I apologize, today is the only time I had free to come see you," she shook my hand.

"Must be busy," I said. I wish now she never did make it.

"Indeed, lets get to work. What is it you wanted to know exactly?" she asked getting to business. The CO's voice rung in reminding us we reached the half way mark.

"I want to know who turned me in, if it's a woman by the name of Alex Vause or not," there was no need for stuttering or any hesitiation. But I did brace myself. _Please n__ot Alex, not Alex, not Alex. _I prayed. _  
_

"So who named you," she shuffled a few more papers before looking back up.

"Here, it seems like under different circumstances, which we do not have the time to go into right now, Alex Vause was indeed the person that named you to the Feds," she told me. I wanted to rip my ears off the side of my head after hearing that. Immediately my forehead hung into my palms in disbelief. _How could that be? Alex had told me, assured me time and time again that she wasn't the one that had named me. But then what the hell was that I just heard. It must be a mistake. Alex, clearly still loved me, not hated me enough to throw me in here._

"Are you a hundred percent positive?" I managed to say aloud, anger rising.

"I'm sorry Miss Chapman, but I'm afraid I am completely positive. Are you okay? That wasn't a very positive reaction," she asked, she laid the proof infront of my eyes. _Not only did Alex fucking hide things from me but she was a liar. Who the hell did she think she was protecting? Clearly not me, but only her damn stupid self. _

"I'll be fine. Sorry thank you, but I need to go," I said shoving my chair far behind me that it managed to hit the back seat of another visitor. I tried to maintain even a little bit of composure that I firmly shook Kim's hand then walked away. The visitor must have looked back at what hit them because I heard Kim say "She didn't mean to, shes a bit upset."

I walked into strip search and they had me strip, squat and cough. This particular time I was annoyed at this routine. What the hell did they think I was going to bring in from a professional lawyer? I dealt with it though with only one grunt. I wanted to talk to Polly even though phone time has passed. Now that I was re-throwing on my khakis did I notice that they were dirty and needed washing. I figured I would go get someone to go to laundry for me and retrieve my bag of washed wear. Next week I would go get this pair washed. Maybe then I will be able to look Alex in the face.

She knew all this time though. She fucking knew. _Every great thing starts off scary. _Is that what she thought, that placing me in way of danger with transporting her drug money was going to lead to great things between me and her, cause yeah that was some fucking brilliant plan. Or, that scaring me and throwing me into a fucking prison was going to mend things. The fact that we were here together was pure luck, nothing else. How fucking retarded can she be? As for her other comment, I won't lose anything unless I let it go, its kind of hard to want to keep it now. She threw me to the sharks! I was starting a business too. I had things going for me. There is no way to save her ass now, and I'll save her some of her fucking breath from having to explain. I was wrapped in a mentality of negativity.

I went to my dorm and retrieved my laundry tab. Alex wasn't there. I sat down on my cot for a bit and read Alex's message, the one that said, _I miss your sweet face. _I read that line over, and over, tracing my finger over her handwriting. I hadn't realized that I didn't blink the whole time. After I remembered to blink again, a tear dropped from my eye straight down my face, settling to a stain on my pants. I sobbed quietly. _I'm so sorry Alex, I don't know if I can ever come back to you again. We could've worked through it. What makes you feel the need to lie to me? Do you not trust me? I know I left you and I'm an idiot, but you seem to be holding a lot back from me. Why? I know you still love me and that will be the hardest part for me to handle. But maybe marrying Larry would be the better choice for me here. I do like you. Hell I just want to kiss you sometimes, just fucking grab your beautiful face and kiss you. But a relationship cannot run on no trust. I'll calling Polly, I will ask her opinion about Larry and if she agrees with Larry being a good choice, then I will say yes. _I wiped away the last of my tears on the back of my shirt sleeve then got up with my tab. That was a much needed moment for sorting out my thoughts.

I went to the library to see if Taystee was there to do me the favour. She wasn't there this time around. I thought of the next place she loved to be at and that was the tv room. So I walked on over.

"Piper get yourself over here, watch some shark week with us!" Tay said with the wave of the hand. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey, can I ask you a favour. I actually didnt come here to watch tv, just needed to find you," I said.

"Whats up white girl? Have you been crying?" she asked. I placed my stub infront of her.

"I need you to get my laundry, please. Umm no I wasn't. My face is normally like this, don't press it." I said.

"Sure sure, you know your girl works there. Don't you want to see her? From where I stand thats where I would assume you would always be," she questioned.

"I'm not a clingy partner," I lied.

"Uh-huh, lets go get it. I'm not promising anything though rules state that you gotta get them yourself. It's worth a try. You best not make me miss my whole show though." she said getting up dragging me behind her.

We arrived at the laundry room and I heard Alex humming out one of her favourite tunes, Radiohead by Karma Police.

"You go, I'll wait out here," I told Taystee. She walked in.

"Hello Alex you in here?" Taystee asked raking her hands against the metal fencing. She spoke loud enough for me to listen in.

"Tay is that you? You know we're closed... what do you need?" Alex began.

"I came to pick up some clothes," she said.

"You already came to pick your bag up," Alex stated.

"I was actually here to pick up a friends. I have her stub," Tay replied.

"Girl, you know the rules. Bags only go back to their rightful owners. Is there anything else?" Alex reiterated the rules. Since when did she follow them?

"We'll in that case I just came to talk. How is work with that thing on your arm?" Tay changed subjects.

"Sure you came here just to chat. You would never give up your show so easily. But I appreciate the company. Work sucks. I am working as fast as a fucking sloth... and thats pretty slow," she said. Tay and Alex broke into laughter. I had to grow a tougher pair of ovaries and get my own damn belongings. I could pull that "everythings fine" exterior like Alex so easily did.

"Man Alex you know me too well for being here only two months." she said.

"What you missing out on for being here right now?" Alex asked.

"My shark week. Jaws so tough man I wish I had 'em. Would've bit through all these bitches by now. I should really be getting back to it though," Tay spoke. Her voice appeared closer which meant she was walking away.

"Tay hold up, I'm curious... who's bag did you come to pick up?" Alex curiously asked. Of course she wanted to know.

"Just a friendly neighbour. See you later." She left Alex pondering. Taystee joined me back outside, handing me back my stub.

"No dice my friend. I tried. You gotta go get it," she told me. I was going to. _Just walk in and walk out. That's all. I would act like everything was alright._

"You sure you don't want to watch tv with me?" she asked after my pause.

"No Tay, sorry. Maybe some other time. I got something to deal with right now and I have a phone call to make, if possible," I said.

"Suit yourself. See ya." she left with a bounce in her step. Alex started up her humming again.

I took a deep breath before entering then marched my way into the laundry room, loudly enough that Alex abruptly stopped humming for a second time.

"It's closed!" She yelled out before I rounded the corner.

"Oh is it. I'm just here for my stuff." I cooly said giving her my stub number. "Also nice humming. You still do really love that song."

"Pipes," she nervously giggled. Had it been a different situation I would've poked at her nervousness. I found it so hard to avoid her stare. "How did everything go with... the lawyer? I hope you slept well," she said looking down at the number and getting my bag. I reached for the bag and put it near my feet.

_How did everything go?_ Really? I'll tell you how everything went. I took one step towards her then stopped. I wanted to jump her bones and forgive her all at once. But I willed myself not to. I clenched my fists.

"Not good, I see," she noticed. "Piper I want-"

"Alex everything is fine," I calmed then and walked around the table towards her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. I took the tousled shirt out of her hand, brushing it gently, and folded the shirt nicely for her. I laid it on the table with the rest of the inmates stuff. Confusion masked her face. I felt proud.

"...Really and there," I smiled. I picked up my bag and walked out of the room. Once I got out I backed up to the wall and took a deep breath in then out and decided to make that call to Polly. I was okay for now.


	18. Confessions

Piper POV

I took a moment in the bathroom to change into my clean Khakis. They still smelled like a mixture of Alex and detergent. She must have packed them minutes before I came in. I put the fabric to my nose, taking in the scent, still warm.

I walked out of the bathroom. I was met with Caputo coming down the hallway adjusting the belt on his pants. He got sort of all awkward down there.

"Hello Chapman, having a good afternoon?" he greeted stopping to walk my pace.

"I wish I can say I was, but today is one of those dreadful days," I said.

"Oh yeah, well prison can be hard, you should talk to your councillor," He suggested.

"Actually, I was wondering if you can help me." I said, with a swift transition.

"Oh, how so?" he asked.

"I need to make a phone call, sir, but phone time has passed. If you can let me use yours in your office, I would be very happy, please," I asked politely.

"You have two minutes Chapman, no more. Follow me," he led the way. Finally I can talk to my Polly.

I crossed the laundry room again and out walked Alex to a stop at a girl outside of the room. Their voices were mere whispers. The girl's name was Tammy from what I could read on her identification tab. Alex's eyes bore a tingling sensation to the back of my skull. I continued walking.

We climbed up to the third floor to his office located in a hallway that was less occupied on a regular basis. There was a storage closet and some dorm rooms located there.

"Dial nine to call out," he told me taking a seat at his desktop and clicking away. I patiently waited for Polly to pick up after the fourth ring.

"Hello Piper is that you?" Polly's voice broke through the riot on the other side.

"Paul where are you? It's me. Did I call at a bad time?" I asked her.

"Sorry Piper we just finished a session for prenatal/parenting classes. There's some mothers that brought their kids in and they are crying.' It started to quiet down. "Hey babe, I'm talking to Piper, I'll meet you at the car," I heard Polly say to Pete away from the phone.

"Okay I'm back, how is everything Piper? I missed you. You really do need to call more frequently," she said then.

"I will. Its just today has started off on a bad foot. But it's better now that I am talking to you," I let her know.

"What happened? Don't even tell me its super-cunt that has been making you feel this way," she responded. I was quiet, unveiling myself.

"Oh my gosh Piper, that bitch. It was her, wasn't it?'

"No, stop. We are fine.. I mean I talked to her and everything. We seemed okay only to find out today, she lied to me. I talked to Kim, she told me everything. I can't believe I trusted her," I said feeling bad all over again. Mr Caputo was now staring at me.

"So she was the one that named you, I told you didn't I. I told you she was a horrible person. She only cared about herself and having you, she's greedy Piper," She said. I hated when she was always right. I wanted to go to Alex's defence but didn't.

"... I liked being with her too though," I said barely a whisper into the phone. I got a sigh from Polly.

"Look, Larry is a much better choice for you. He loves you Piper," she said then.

"Oh yeah, about that, he came to see me two days ago with a shocking proposal. He-"

"DID YOU SAY YES PIPER? DID YOU?" she cut me off. I was confused, so she knew?

"What do you mean did I say yes? Polly you know? Can you please explain what the fuck is going on?" I spoke calmly into the phone for now.

"Inmate, language" Mr. Caputo's voice cut through. I mouthed a sorry at him.

"It's nothing really," She went quiet. Something was up.

"Polly now." I said sternly.

"Okay, Piper, you love Larry, correct?" she asked. This was like a deja vu of the day I saw Larry. I had no clue where she was going with this, but I was going to find out.

"Yes and?" I said, urging her to continue.

"You believe everyone should get a second chance, right?" she fired a second question. I did believe that. _Maybe I should give Alex a second chance... no she had one to many already._

"Yes, why?" I asked her back to my train of thought.

"Okay Piper, I walked in on Larry with another woman. I came over to return your dish I used for dinner and just saw him there on the couch with her," she spilled. I couldn't believe this, a girl in our, no MY, apartment. Was today the day my ears were to experience death?

"No... no... no, that can't be. Please tell me you are joking," I said after seconds, wiping a tear from my eye.

"I wish I was Pipes, even I gave him shit for it. I asked him if six months was all he loved you, and well he told me that he loved you enough to want to spend the rest of his life with you. So I told him he should marry you before you found out. I'm sorry Piper that this happened," she ended. Why were bad things happening to me. I was mad at both Alex and Larry, both fuck ups, but also both I could forgive.

"Paul, I knew DJ'ing was a bad side job for him. It left too many doors open for cheating and that is what he did. That's exactly what he did. That effer. No wonder he came in acting all off that day at visitations. But I hate how you didn't tell me sooner,' I said.

"We'll don't blame this on me, I can't exactly text you. Besides, you need time to think this over. Don't write him off so soon, he sounds like he genuinely loves you Piper and he was getting mad at me for assuming I thought he didn't." she said.

"I know, but it's just so hard. I just want to be done." I sighed into the phone. I wanted to just break down and cry out my emotions, but I didnt want to do this in front of Caputo.

"Piper I'm giving you a hug right now. I know it's hard babe. If Pete cheated on me, I'd have no clue what to do," she said.

"Inmate time to end it now," Caputo spoke in.

"Paul I have to go now, I'll call you soon," I said.

"I love you very much Pipes, remember that. When I get home, I'm going to call in for an appointment with my gynie for next week. Please call me," she said hanging up first.

I slowly put the receiver back into its slot and got up moving ghostly towards the door.

"Please close the door behind you," Caputo told me. I shut it closed. I made a right bumping into a body that took me straight into a hug.

"You alright kid," the voice didn't even register to my ears. I just knew that, that's where I wanted to be. Alex wrapped both her arms around me. I felt the hard surface of her cast around my back. Her other hand was caressing it. I laid my face into her shoulder and cried. My back was going into hiccups and Alex was trying to calm and soothe me back to normal.

"Shh. Do you want to talk about it," She asked me then. I slowly looked up into her eyes. This woman was so inevitable to me. _Don't you fuck this up Alex. _

"Larry cheated on me," escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry, men can be so wary and untrustful," she said. I couldn't take it any more. SHE OF ALL PEOPLE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! I shoved her hard making her take a huge step backwards.

"Fuck you Alex, you know, just fuck you." I walked up to her and yelled in her face, "How dare you say such a thing considering the situation. Especially cause I fucking love you and hate you all at the same time!" I began to storm off, surprised that Caputo hasn't come out yet.

"What... are you going to walk out on me again Piper?" she stopped me. "Are you going to fucking blame me for not trusting you? I mean you walked out after all. What was going to stop me from thinking you weren't going to do that again. I lied to you for a reason, I wanted you to like me, I still do," she told me defeated. Finally she was confessing. I turned back to her then.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her with hate. "There must have been a damn good reason for it. What did you get less time for every person you threw under the bus?"

Alex literally ran up to me then, her face in pain from her hurt arm hanging freely by her side. She pushed me up against the wall.

"Neither, give me your fucking hand," she grabbed my hand and snaked it under her shirt to lay directly under her breast on the right side of her ribcage. Skin to skin. My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped. At the same time I could hear Alex's heart pounding deep in her chest. I didn't know if it was from my touch or if she was just angry.

"What are you doing Alex... and what the hell happened to you?" I felt an odd protrusion coming from her side. She was two inches taller than me. She tipped her forehead to touch at mine, speaking to me from a higher level but at the same time making it more intimate. Her hot breath in my face.

"You wanted to know why I did what I did? Well the truth is I didn't do anything. I was forced to, and what you are feeling is what I got for trying to keep your name safe. I'm not that type of person Piper, to take revenge, not revenge on you anyway. You had to do what you had to do in that moment. But I still loved you," she told me.

"What happened to you though?" I asked her and who really then was the one that named me? Alex sighed her body expelling air. The setting got heavy.

"After the Fed's came to my apartment they sent me to a holding cell. I was waiting there for three days, I knew I was going to be moved to prison. It was only a matter of time. So by the time the Fed's came again I was ready to go. But no, they must have found out about you then and chose to fucking interrogate me for your name using your description. I refused to give your name, I promised myself I wouldn't put you down here. Then they beat me, they managed to get my whole five foot ten inched body down on the ground. They had my kneed in the side while the other kicked at my legs telling me to spill. I still declined. The guard kneeing me pulled out his baton then, and you can only imagine what he did. He positioned the baton between those ribs there and kneed down onto it. It didn't take too long for the ribs to snap and well that pain I was not expecting, so I yelled your name out in agony. I couldn't take it any more. I don't know who ratted you Piper, and we'll probably never find out. So anyway, they gave me shitty nurses, so my rib healed in that position. I'm sorry, but if you think I had an ounce of blood in my body that hated you, you are misgui-" I cut Alex off feeling sorry and stupid, and tilted my face up to hers pressing my lips onto hers, taking in her tongue.

My other hand trailed under her shirt to even it out. God I missed the contact, I missed her lips. Alex pulled me in close to her then our lips still connected, her good arm resting on my waist. I wasn't thinking straight, my mind was fogged with the taste of Alex. I ran my hand to the clips on the back of her bra and undid them expertly with one hand. My other hand, still resting on the ribcage, felt the bra become taut that I slipped my hand underneath it to her breast. I fiddled a bit with her nipple, making it hard against my touch. I heard a groan come out the depths of Alex's throat. I smiled disrupting the kiss.

"Stop, you are such a horrible tease kid, but good at the same time," she said in her husky voice filled with need. "We are soooo going to get caught in front of Caputo's office. Meet me in there in five," she told me averting her eyes to the storage room down the hall."

I nodded. We separated then and I was still giddy and on cloud nine, _what a turn of events. _She winked at me before walking away first. I needed to freshen up. I was going to push the fact that I needed to find out who named me to another day and go make love with the girl I have missed and stupidly walked out on ten whole years ago._  
_


	19. Lovemaking

Alex POV

I was not going to lose her again. I came so close to that here. If I know my Piper she will drive herself crazy trying to figure out who was to blame. If I could shed some light, anywhere, I would. I redid the latch to my bra.

_God she loves me, I thought. _I basked in that knowledge for a moment. There was a comfort in hearing those words out loud. And her kiss, if there was a god, they were there in that moment allowing me this gift of a human. That is what Piper was to me. I would be happy now with only her, nothing else. Actually no, I was always fine with just her; I didn't need the business, the business needed me. I will never make that mistake again.

I went downstairs to work to see how Tammy was doing covering for me. She was fine, but I also told her there would be a change of plans and that I would be longer now. I promised to reciprocate more to cover for her whenever she needed.

I scurried my way back upstairs to await Piper, that is if she wasn't already there. It felt like five minutes had passed. I saw Healy come out of Caputo's office. He stared at me with disgust. He had an irrational fear and hate for gay people just like Norma did of the spin cycle. Norma was Red's silent worker and friend in the kitchen. I shook my head at Healy while adjusting the glasses on my face. I stalled watching him shuffle away like a little squirrel.

I slipped into storage. Piper wasn't there, of course I would show up early. I never could contain myself whenever it meant seeing Piper. It felt like I was waiting all eternity for her that I started thinking she wasn't going to show._ God, I needed that woman on me, in me, and next to me, while I did the same for her._ _Why did I even suggest that five minutes? _I facepalmed my forehead and at that precise moment I heard the handle to the door shake from the outside. I stepped forward.

"Holy, Inmate what are you doing in here?" I heard the new CO Benett say after pulling on the rope, illuminating the tiny room._ Shit._

"I'm cleaning the storage room. It um, comes with my laundry job," I swiftly said. I fucking made that up on the spot repositioning some of the items there adding in the act for effect. Hopefully he fell for it.

"Oh okay. Carry on, I just came for a bucket. There's an inmate throwing up," he filled me in. I just smiled slyly.

"Couldn't she barf in the garbage can?" I spoke.

"She did but she needs one next to her bunk, she seems to be very sick," he said. I handed him the bucket from the corner wanting him to leave now. I wondered where Piper was. He walked out pail in hand. I pumped my arms in the air in a small victory.

I rested against the shelves supported by the wall and took a sigh. What felt like twenty minutes later Piper finally burst into the room.

"Finally, remind me never to make that five minute suggestion ever again. I was about to leave thinking you weren't going to show," I said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ale, I swear I was out there but then I saw that guard and had to divert, I'm here now though," she said giving me a welcome hug. "How'd you deal anyway? He didn't even kick you out!" she exclaimed. I wanted her to shut up and kiss me.

"Well you're not the only one that's a genius, kid," I said.

"That's right, you're my genius."

It wasn't long before we were continuing from where we left off outside, our tongues battling in each others mouths and our hands entangled in clothing. But I could barely move one arm. I groaned in her mouth clearly annoyed at my disability. She noticed.

"Alex, I want you, how you are," she said with desire. Arghhh that voice. It was so raw; I became aroused almost instantly.

"I know, fuck me, I do too." I whispered roughly into her ear. Piper meticulously yet quickly had my shirt over my arms and onto the floor, obeying. She went for her shirt while staring at my heaving chest, stomach and arms. She was nearly salivating at the sight.

"No, let me help, let me enjoy this part too," I said taking one side of her shirt and she the other, together pulling it off her. We were shirtless but not completely bare. We took a moment to admire what was. _She is so beautiful and fit, and look at those abs, she must still love to run, I thought._

"Come here," I said voice so deep. Before she stepped into my arms, she bent down and kissed me on my ribcage.

"I'm sorry, but you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" she said reminding me. "Does it hurt?"

"Likewise, and no, not anymore," I wrapped my arms around her ignoring the pain in my arm. We kissed again, this time she accidentely bit me on my nose like she had done another time before, so many years ago. We giggled but maintained the contact. Piper brought her hands to cup my breasts.

The small space in this closet was filled with passion, love, and madness. Our bodies were heated like a fire eating away at wood, only burning brighter and hotter by the passing moments. We were making out, her hands in my hair now that they couldn't be in the clothing of my shirt.

I lowered my face to nuzzle and kiss at her neck and behind her ears. I could loudly hear her moaning, feel her heart thundering in my bones, and her breathing heavily on my skin. I had my hand positioned on her lower back so she couldn't pull away.

"I wa-" I put my lips back to hers shushing her up. My nipples were dying to be free, they poked through the fabric of my bra. Pipes rubbed at them. _Jesus christ._ My hand moved its way up to the clasp on her bra undoing it. Simultaneously she went ahead and did the same thing. Our bra's spashed to the floor.

"Yes... this... let me see you... i want to see you," she heavily said between breaths, into my mouth. She stepped back.

"I want you to cum kid, will you to do that for me?" I asked. I fucking wanted her, now. _  
_

"No Alex, you first. Please let me, this once. Let me show you how much..." she walked back towards me, slid her hand down the front of my pants feeling my wetness through the fabric of my underwear, "...I love you," she ended with a sexy sexy grin, showing off her perly whites. My god, it was overly sexy seeing her take the lead like this.

"Please piper," I leaned down and kissed her on her sternum.

"Alex, I want you to stare in my eyes this whole experience," she told me. She slipped my pants down to my ankles, exposing long legs.

"Mhmm do you prefer me on the ground?" I quickly asked.

"No, no, I can kneel. The floors dirty. Just find somewhere to support yourself," she winked getting back up. She pulled her hand out of my garment but not until she teased me by pulling the hem of my panty to the side and laying her fingers down softly on my swollen clit. I stiffled a groan at her relentless teasing.

"Patience my girl," she said staring into my eyes. She put her hands on the side of my face then kissed from there downward. She didn't miss any part. She got my lips, my neck, even my earlobes, which always got at me! She trailed her finger down my chest, licking down my cleavage then kissing around both my boobs. I saw her eyes filled with desire and joy.

"You have the most perfect boobs ever," she whispered before taking the nipple, hard, into her mouth. She sucked, fucked, and bit at it. Her hand doing the same to the other but adding a pull to it. I welcomed the hot pain. I looked into her eyes, as she wanted, and bit on my lip. My sex had begun to pulse a rhythm.

"Did you like that?" she asked. I couldn't talk in fear of yelling out to soon, so I just nodded. I wasn't going to be that easy.

"Cat got your mouth? Good good," she smiled, continuing the journey down to my happy spot. She was taking her time. She rekissed my ribcage a second time with a small frown. It was always going to be there as a reminder. She blew into my navel and used her finger to circle around it. I giggled to myself.

She brought both of her hands on the curve of my hips, pulling my knickers down. I concurrently spread my legs giving her a better view. The heat from being turned on mixed with the cold air of the room.

"Gosh baby, I haven't seen you this happy in forever," she purred out at me enjoying the view with her hands on my outer thighs. _Take it in kid. _"You're dancing down here."

"Yea, dance with me then" I huskily said. She got the message.

Clearly ten years of distance didn't halter her one bit. She worked her fingers and mouth like magic on my sensitive spots. Her mouth never leaving my clit. Her tongue pounding at it in rhythm with her fingers. She had two inside, filling me up; I welcomed a third. I never wanted them to depart. I moaned in pleasure, letting her know I was happy. I rolled my hips in motion with her fingers, riding them.

"Baby... urm mhmm fuck yes, that's it kid,... a little faster now," I moaned out my words. She sped up adding the come here motion to her fingers. As if my breathing wasn't already rapid, it tripled now. I had a grip on her shoulders, my nails cutting into her skin. I could feel it, she was trying to make me squirt. _This woman was going to be a mess by the end of it._

I began to feel my walls start to tighten around her fingers. I bit down on the sides of my cheek and held tighter switching to hold onto the ledge of the shelving. I was nearing the end. Piper looked up then, her chin wet and her fingers still pumping.

"Almost there, aren't ya?" she amused.

"Fuck kid, I want you to lap me up like a dog when I do. Don't waSSTTEE! OOOOOUUUUUU OOOOOOUUUU PIPERR FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" I gripped hard, knuckles white, as I quaked and slowly spilled under Piper with my head tilted back, eyes rolling into my head. Piper stayed watching me throughout my entire orgasm; her fingers still buried in me.

"There you go, release yourself, genius. Damn you are making me a mess, but I love it. I love you," she spoke, pulling out then._ There she said it again, it was still unreal._ I smiled as I tried to regain my steady breathing, eyes closed. I opened my eyes in time to see her lick my juices off her fingers. It was second best to having her lick me straight off. She stood up.

"I won't be your bitch Ale, no lapping, not this time. Here have a taste," she leaned in kissing me, our warm bodies connecting again, my arm involuntarily wrapping around her waist. I moaned one last time at the kiss. Her heartbeat, which was much more relaxed, helped mine to slow back to its pace.

"I taste good," I said.

"Indeed. How did I survive without you?" she responded.

"I have no clue, but you know you don't have to leave," I said in a moment of seriousness. She nodded, her piercing blue eyes quickly changing for a second to a more far away place. I wanted to be there for her.

We threw on our clothing, trying to look at least half presentable.

"Alex, you look like you've just been fucked, you're all glowing and everything" she told me, bursting into laughter. Well, I did feel good. Like I was on top of the world.

"Yeah, and you look like you just did the fucking, don't worry one day very soon you will be the glowing one" I retorted with one of my own winks. She helped straighten out my clothing and hair. I was going to need a new change of underwear and some painkillers for my aching broken hand but it was so totally worth it.

"I'll leave the room first then you follow suit a few minutes after, I need to get back to laundry," I said.

"Okay, hey Alex when can I see you again?" she asked before I left.

"I'll see you at four thirty sharp, dinner," I said nonchalantly walking out.

* * *

**A/n- Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I've been busy. **


	20. Strawberry Surprises

Piper POV

I walked into an oddly packed cafeteria with soft chatter ensuing all around. I have never seen it this packed in all my time here. The line for serving was the longest ever.

"Piper dear, get in line with me. You will be waiting a while otherwise," Lorna, alone, stopped me as I passed her on my way to the back of the line. I turned back to wait with her with some but minimal hesitation .

"Am I allowed to cut in like this? Also why is it so packed today?" I asked her hoping she'd know.

"Don't worry about cutting in. I'm saving you some time. Besides everyone is doing it. Word out is that Red made us dessert with a little special something inside for dinner. Usually we get a bland dry piece of sponge cake but these ones are touched up with one of a couple of flavors, strawberry or peach. Don't get so loud though, the guards don't know about it. Red does it at the very beginning of each month!" she whispered to me. No wonder! It was going to be a good dinner today and I didn't have to wait forever for it thanks to Lorna.

We got our food trays and and went to sit down with our group. I decided to make a pit-stop at the salt, sugar, and tea trays located next to the microwave first. There were exactly four green tea bags left and three salt ones. The sugar were all out. They needed to refill soon. I reached for a couple salts.

"You like extra salt on your food?" Lorna asked me waiting.

"Not exactly, I just need them. I've got low blood pressure. I have to maintain good salt levels, eat healthy and excercise or else i'm caput," I told her turning to walk back. I didn't think she needed to know that, but I trusted her enough.

"No wonder you're always doing yoga and running. Its good for you."

"Hey Piper, I haven't seen you in forever," Taystee spoke as we took our seats. Lorna sat inbetween Tay and Nicky and I sat next to the pro of chess acoss from her. There was an empty seat next to me that wouldve been occupied by Alex had she been here.

"Yeah I haven't seen you at all today, you missed out on a lesson," Nicky added.

"Shit I know, I was busy, had to make an important phone call then think a lot about everything. A ton of stuffs been going on on the outside," I said. "What did I miss out on today, Nicky?"

"White girl, we ain't got no control over what happens out there," Tay said making a good point. Trust was all I had. Poussay and Lorna nodded.

"She's right and Luschek taught us how to change fuses, you know the usual" Nicky voiced in.

"Mind to catch me up on what I missed? Also will I get a shot for not being there?" I asked.

"Not at all, meet me in my den later and I'll fill you in. Its not long or hard at all. A shot? I wouldnt worry about it, as long as you're there for work that is all he's concerned about."

We ate our broccoli, long beans, rice and slab of grilled ham. My friends dived into their dessert without a second thought. My sponge cake was just begging to be digested but I held off. From the outside it looked like the regular. I hated that Alex was missing out on this so I decided to save it for her. She already gave me the ultimate treat, herself.

"Were you guys here long?" I said leading up to inquire about Alex.

"A while, why? Alex did not come in here with us if that's what you were implying. Hey if you not gonna eat your cake, I'll have it," Taystee said her mouth still stuffed with cake. Nicky had her hand over her mouth with a finger up in the air about to speak.

"I'm actually saving it, but I do plan on taking a piece. Do you know if you saw her? Maybe she came early, before you guys," I asked, my eyes darting amongst the group.

"Dude that woman's asleep in her bunk!" Nicky exclaimed then.

"Why the fuck is she asleep?" I questioned. Did I really tire her out earlier. I shook my head thinking, _ so much for the meeting up at dinner sharp. I'll just go up there and surprise her! _

"Beats me, I didn't want to wake her. You got any plans for Valentine's Day?" Nicky asked me.

"Valentines Day? Do we get to do anything? Its still a bit early dont you think? It's only the first of Feburary," I asked interested and nothing short of surprised.

"Yea of course, the guards and administration allow the inmates with significant others to come over and spend the day for a few hours. They also open it up to those inmates that are with each other here in prison. They know it happens so they give us that much, but fuck the security is stuck on your ass. Can't do anything past kiss and hold hands. If it gets to a point of making out or worse, sex, they will intervene. But its still cute, Lorna had her boyfriend over a couple years ago for the occasion but he's no more. Just stopped coming to see her outta the blue. Now its just me and her. Oh and they have stuff planned, some of us are forced to volunteer for those. It's the day of love, Piper, of course people are excited! They all want to plan early. Sadly though, they don't get many partners that come here only because a lot of the guys are locked up too, drugs and shit. You know who to take, you have options. It'll be fun!" Nicky stated wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know Nick, I mean I think Larry will want to come that day. Maybe I can have both Alex and Larry with me but at different times," I suggested. I didn't even know yet if I wanted to see or even have Larry touch me. But I did need to talk to him. Polly nearly begged me to on the phone.

"Well then DON'T tell him. No Piper you can't do that. It's either Alex or nothing," she told me. "She loves you." That was a mutual and clear fact.

* * *

I stood at the entrance of Alex's room with a warm styrofoam cup of green tea in one hand and another styrofoam cup in the other holding her dessert. That was the only way to avoid suspicion, we couldn't bring caf food out of the cafeteria. Now it just looks like i'm holding two drinks.

Alex had the sling back on to support her arm. Her legs were twisted into a weird position while she slept. She stirred. I didn't move.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" I heard her say, slowly getting up. I sighed at her voice. She saw me standing at her place.

"Hey kid," she checked the time, "Oh my gosh, Piper I am so sorry, I totally missed dinner with you, these fucking painkillers made me a tad drowsey."

"Oh, it's okay. I thought to surprise you instead. I brought you something! Well green tea," I said waiting for her to let me in.

"Well... What, do you need an invitation now? Get your ass on in here," she said with a smile. I took the chair next to her bunk. Every room had a chair issued to them.

"Why are you giving me your cup to drink as well?" she asked me with confusion on her face.

"They are both for you. It's something I snuck up here for you to eat since you couldnt make it," I told her handing her her treat. She took a sip of the drink.

"Ouch, its hot," she said.

"Well its supposed to be, Alex. Don't drink it too fast," I replied. She set the cup on her locker to let it cool down.

"Lets see what's in this one," she opened up the lid to the cup and saw the piece of cake there.

"Awwww kid, you are too cute. I love the sentiment, but we always get this whenever Red decides to make it," she took the cake out of the cup and stared at it as if to contemplate weather to eat it or not. "Usually its really stale and dry," she ended.

"Please taste it, trust me" I said.

"Okay. For you." She raised the food to her lips and took a bite. She closed her eyes then and out of her mouth came a sound of sweet content.

"Holy shit Piper, this is almost as good as that day I ate those strawberries straight off your body... ALMOST." she closed her eyes again and I watched her mouth go into its own mini orgasm.

"So you got the strawberry flavor then," I said as she enjoyed.

"Yes, thank you Piper. You are the best. It was soooo moist, sweet and just yummy. I wasn't expecting it," she beamed.

"Yeah the caf was packed for it! Tay even asked if I was going to eat it!" I said. She washed the cake down with her tea.

"Well it sure did wake me up!" she swung her legs over the side of the cot. "Get over here. Let's play doctor," Alex said. My eyes bulged.

"I'm serious get over here," she spread her legs to allow me to position the chair between them.

"Alex, what? Are you kidding? There's a guard watching us over there," I pressed refusing to move. She reached across to the chair pulling it towards her, my weight on it. I got up. I didn't want her to pull a back muscle on the right ride this time.

"Okay Alex, stop you are going to scratch the floor and get us shot," I told her. I did not feel good about this at all. Alex was such a daredevil, the way she didn't care at all. I love her but, really.

"Sit, your back facing me," she instructed. "Here grab your hair, put it over your left shoulder. Get it out of my way." I took my hair, exposing her my neck. I heard her ruffling behind me, a minute later she produced an opened band-aid. She lowered the collar to my shirt where her nails had made a small mark from her gripping to hard. It was nothing but I let her do.

"God you have such beautiful skin," she whispered low enough for only me to hear. She placed the sticky on my cut and then placed a kiss atop it.

"There all better," She said. She planted a quick but tender kiss on my neck and at that moment I had released the breath I had been holding in since the moment I sat down.

"Thank you Alex, you were a great doctor," I told her.

I nodded towards the guard that had clearly saw what we were doing but never stopped us or got us into any trouble. In the grand scheme of things, today turned out to be not so bad after all.

* * *

**A/n- Well I'm putting up another chapter tonight for you guys because I love my readers! But I've got a midterm coming up next week so I might have to stop again for a bit. I'll see what I can do though, maybe I'll post shorter chapters. Do review! **


	21. Kissing Up To Mama Chapman

Piper POV

Another week has passed at the Litch.

"Oh honey you look like you have lost so much weight! Are they feeding you well in here?" my mom asked at visitations. This was her first time here and already she was critizing the food and the way I looked.

"I'm fine mom. I've been exercizing a lot so it's all muscle. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh me." She giggled sheepishly. "Everything has been much more manageable thanks to Larry. Unfortunately, I do get my doubts about this place. I don't know what goes on in here with my baby in it but I could almost call Larry my son. He's been such a help keeping me company and sane. Also I took a trip out to the wild with him to go see Cal. Cal's happy you thought of him and says hi back dear," she filled me in on the news.

"Almost call Larry your son?" I questioned, my only concern. _What the fuck was Larry doing?_

"Yes dear, Larry has been such an angel. He has been over every day this past week helping me with errands around the house and doing the groceries for me. You should marry a man like him, he has my blessings without a doubt," she said. I was going to kill Larry. How dare he suck up to my mom for approval. He best not have told her anything about his wild proposal. I just nodded my head not able to do or say anything else.

"Oh also, Larry told me he got a call from your guidance councellor Healy. He invited him over for the event at Valentine's Day. Larry agreed to it; he's very excited. That sounds so great doesnt it! You get to be with him for a few hours as opposed to three minutes! I'm so happy for you and him! Aren't you happy Piper?" she asked me. I didn't want to ruin her happiness so I sarcastically agreed with her.

"Yeah mom, I'm so happy. I'm sure it'll be great." Needless to say, that brought the end to our meeting.

* * *

Today was such a beautiful, brisk day, perfect for running. I decided for a long stride but slow rate so I could last longer. I hummed to a mental tune in my head to enjoy myself. Too bad there weren't any radio's in stock, I could really use one right now.

"Don't you look fantastic," Alex spoke as I came around the bend. She was in her thick prison coat again.

"Wow how long have you been there? You want to run with me or would you prefer to continue to watch?" I joked skipping in spot.

"Long enough to watch you run that lap. Pah, I wish. Watching sounds great but then my mind would wander too easily. How about we walk the track and talk?"

"Okay, walk and talk it is."

"So how are you?" she began.

"Good I guess... and I talked with my mom," I said.

"And how was that?"

"For the most part annoying, my mom critisized me on my looks she says i'm looking too thin. Do I look horribly thin Alex?" I asked rushing.

"Babe from where I stand and what i've seen," she shook her head, pursed her lips together, and looked me up and down, as if wanting but holding her ugre to pounce on and devour me, "you look perfectly fine and delicious."

"Hehe thanks. Anyway she blames the food," I said smiling.

"Don't let Red hear you say that or you'll be dead. I knew a girl who got starved out for two weeks. It was a disaster, I wanted to feed her a cow after she was able to eat again. Is there anything else?" she asked. I waited. Should I tell her about Larry? I didn't know.

"Piper you okay?" she checked.

"I'm fine, it's just. How do I put this?" Alex swung over to my other side so she could take my hand into hers to caress. Her hand was warm.

"...I think Larry is sucking up to my mom for, you know... cheating on me," I said.

"Fuck. Do you want me to kill him?" she asked.

"Maybe. I thought about doing that too. I guess it's just bothering me that she also gave him our blessings if he ever wanted to marry me," I said. Alex dropped her hand and raked it through her hair expelling a grunt then turned to look at me.

"You're not thinking about saying yes right babe? Cause I wouldn't be able to fucking deal with that, it's hard enough he's your fucking boyfriend..." she asked me sternly. "...and I don't even know what the hell we are..." she motioned with her hand. It looked like I just punched her in the gut even though I did absolutely no such thing.

"Alex, I'm not going to marry him. Not after what he's done. You have to understand I still have feelings for him but I am trying to get over those. What he did is inexcusable," I said amazed at the punctuality and sureness of my speech. _Wow. Was I really done with Larry? Was I really going to break Larry's little heart, while he only wounded mine, deeply. __Am I choosing this ex-drug dealing, ex-lover of a woman who lives her life on the edge of a shining sword over a life of bland normality? Not to mention give away a life my mom was so fond of for me for one that she despised so much._ My brain hurt._  
_

"Want me to do it for you?" she asked me.

"Do what for you?" I asked popping out of my trance.

"Break you guys up," she said.

"What!? No Alex, really no. He doesn't even know you are here with me. Let's not cause any more problems okay. I'll be fine, trust me,"

"Enough of me now. I have everything under control. How have you been, Ale?" I asked her wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Bored as fuck. The most exciting thing that has happened today is that my box of gifts from the outside world came today. Just a few things I asked from my folks about two weeks ago," she said.

"Oh thats cool. Got anything in there for me?" I asked batting my eyelids.

"Haha funny kid. Maybe, maybe not.. either way I'm making you wait," she stuck her tongue out.

"That I can do. Chase me now, I want to run," I exploded forward with the rush of my thoughts leading well before me.

"NO, PIPER. ARGHHH! I am so going to make you pay when I catch you, because that is a sure fact!" she yelled from far behind. Two can play this game.

* * *

**A/n- Just a tiny filler of a chapter. I'll try to get another up tomorrow night as I won't have to worry about any more midterms! Whoo! **


	22. Head Straight, Heart Bent

Piper POV

"I've got you now. You are mine, that's it you are so mine," Alex panted out of breath into my ears, finally bumping into me on the track and spinning me around to slip her hand up my shirt. "God you're sweaty, just how I want you."

"Alex stop, stop." I wiggled out of her hold. "What the hell is happening Alex? I already have a job, what am I being called for?" I questioned.

The PA system had rallied out a list of inmates to meet Mendez outdoors for work.

"God, who cares," Her voice quickly filled with dangerous want.

"Please I swear we can get to this later, right now I need to know whats going on!" I was scared and confused. Alex grunted.

"Okay Pipes, I don't know but you should probably go check. Did your councellor tell you anything? Anything about a change of jobs?" She gave in all serious now. I shook my head vigorously.

"I say go find out. I'll stay out here and watch you that way if you get a break you can come to me," she said. I got butterflies at the thought of Alex wanting to watch me work.

"I'll walk you there." she offered. She walked me to Mendez and the girls that were formulating.

"What are you doing Inmate Vause, you wern't called here. Get back or go down to solitary for causing a disturbance." Pornstache directed to Alex rather harshly. I wanted to push Alex away, to leave.

"Uhm wow I know. I was just walking my friend." "I'll talk to you later kid." Alex said quickly turning away.

"Okay you fucktards, you all were called here to do some snow work next to the various sheds. We need you to clear it to the front of the curb. You got your shovels and salt there. Also there is one wheelbarrow to help you tranfer the snow in bigger portions. Get to it," he ordered turning away to go stand a distance to watch.

"Why the hell is there only snow next to the sheds when there is nothing on the grounds?" some brave inmate called after him.

"Do you really want to argue? Really? You lazy workers put it all up against there in the last quarter of winter to be done. Now you all have to shove it 'coz we cant get in 'em," he said. I didn't mind the work, it was nice to keep busy.

We were given a quick map of the location and the quickest route to get there. It was going to be a long haul, approximately ten minutes uphill, to and from both places. Everyone dived for the salt buckets as it was the easiest job. The remaining had to take one of the five shovels. I was the last to retreive mine so I got a broken and splintered one. The pail had a screw missing.

"Excuse me this shovels broken," I went up to the guard.

"Tough shit," he shrugged not his problem. I had to deal with what I had. I crowded around the shovellers and dug in to the waist high mound of snow. Sophia was out here digging with us. Alex trailed us a distance away kicking her boots into the tiny patches of snow, but always with her eye on me.

"Can I get some salt here?" I asked the salters. They came and showered some on the spot indicated. I stuck the pail into the snow and heeled my boot on the pail. "Geez this is more like ice," I groaned out. I changed tactics and pounded the snow with quick jerks to loosen it all up. The snow had started to give way and I raked up a bunch of it onto my pail. I deposited the snow into the wheelbarrow. We were at it for a while, making the trip back and forth three times so far. I was feeling hot. I removed my sweater and tied it around my waist then proceeded to roll up my sleeves.

"Ow fuck," I cursed aloud.

"What happened Piper?" Sophia asked me stopping abruptly. The others couldnt care less.

"I think I got a splinter in my hand, only now after rubbing my hands with the material of my sweater did I feel the little pinch" I said.

"Here let me see," she took my hand and began to inspect."I see it, want me to take it out for you?"

"Yes please, can you? You probably got longer nails than me" I pleaded. I had to cut my nails routinely now to be ready for any intimate encounters with Alex. Sophia dug into her jacket pocket and extracted a tweezer.

"Oh my gosh, you are a life saver Sophia!" I yelped.

"I know. It does me well to carry one around, got to keep up with my hygiene. My male traits like to pop up every now and then. Here don't move," she took my palm into her hand and plucked out the piece of splint professionally.

"All done," she smiled at her handiwork. I looked at my hand and ran my finger lightly over the spot.

"No pain, thanks. Lets get back to work. Actually, Sophia could you please hand me that rock there; I've got an idea," I said pointing.

I noticed a rock on the ground with a sharp enough edge to sand away the jagged splints off the handle. Sophia bent down to get it. I looked over to Alex for that split second and saw her intensely looking at me, seated now with her back against the fencing, and her leg bent at the knee swaying from side to side; open close, open close. How I longed to be nestled there between her warmth. She quickly flashed me one of her 'get over here' smiles. I teased her by popping my ass out at her and wrapping my leg around the stick of the shovel. Apparently that was a little show because it got to her, **I** got to her. Her hand discreetly went down south to please herself. I got so turned on by that. Like _so turned on_ I needed relieving. I was all pent up.

"Piper heres your stone, you done with your little show now?" Sophia looked over to who I was performing for and giggled her deep giggle. "That your girl? You really got her going."

"Something like that. Sorry about that," I looked back at Alex and gave her a wink. I turned Sophia back around to the task at hand. I couldn't wait for a break. I directed my strength back into quickly shovelling the snow so I could leave, we had got through about a third of the mound before an inmate started complaining about feeling all achey. I had to be honest I was too. We moved on to working on the garden shed as it was three times bigger than any other one here. We were always bouncing around the locations.

"Can we stop now?" a tiny lady asked. I wondered why she had received this hard labour ridden job. Everyone cheered a yes for stopping. So we did.

"Are you inmates done?" Pornstache boomed at us when he saw us stop. Well almost all of us, a big burly woman was still plodding away at the mound.

Otherwise the rest of us nodded.

"No..." the ruff woman dug and emptied. "you weaklings can stop but I'm not. Sometimes, even you girls got to man up and work. You all owe me if I end up cleaning up part of your dirty work," the woman stormed with a huff. She stared at every single girl in the group. When she got to Sophia, Sophia only raised her eyebrow back at her. I had no doubt in my mind that this woman could get this all done by herself. She was muscular.

"Who is she?" I whispered over to Sophia.

"He," she said.

"Wait he? Did you just say he? Is he like you? Why did they place him here if he's male?" I asked bewildered using my hands to speak.

"He is. I dont know the full story and I dont talk to him at all but something about not being recognized as a man thats why he's here. He's pre everything. That sucks for him you know. I know the feeling all too well," she told me. I added this person to my mental list of people to avoid. My first impression was not a good one.

"You guys did well today. See, you inmates comply and we all will get along. I will be expecting you here at the same time again tomorrow," Pornstache dismissed us, his hand riding on the front of his belt. I walked my aching body over to Alex who leaned forward now that I was walking towards her.

"Chapman," Pornstache's irritating voice stopped me in my track once again. I turned around.

"Yes?" I questioned, what could be the matter now?

"Correctional Officer Healy is expecting you in his office. Do not keep him waiting," he mentioned to me._ Fuck Healy, he could wait._

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I cool off a bit," I said. He nodded.

"And no funny business, Chapman."

* * *

I nearly ran to Alex.

"Come here. You have got me so fucking horny, kid" Alex prompted me to sit where I had wanted, right in between her legs.

"I know, and i'm not sorry. Do you feel better now?" I asked preparing to sit.

"I do. How are you though?" she angled her eyebrows in such a way that got me building up. "Do you want to continue your stripping tirade for me?" she teased.

"Alex I was hot, and I do feel kind of riled up a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about you and the way that you touched yourself, kinda wish it was me down there," I admitted. I leaned back into her.

"Nuh-uh, my turn. Let me give you a bit of that Alex Vause treatment," she said into my ear. She threw her jacket around me to hide her following actions. "If you feel like screaming, which you probably will after I'm done with you, please do so into the jacket," she said.

"Alex please be gentle, I haven't been fucked by a woman for a long time, but I really need you now," I said.

"Don't worry. I won't penetrate until I feel you are lubed enough," she assured fully listening to my concern. Since we were outside there were some restrictions; such as her not being able to eat me the hell out.

She wrapped her arm around me beneath my shirt as I easily relaxed into her form.

"Gosh I would just love to sit here and hold you like this but my hand wants to explore. Its on overdrive." Her hand began to play beneath my shirt.

"You are my playground, kid," she whispered always into my ears. I closed my eyes. If she was going to sex talk me throughout, I was going to cum quickly.

"Am I?" I answered back then sighed, she was shaping my nips into perfect hard peas with the masterful touch of one hand.

"Of course," she branded a wet kiss on my neck with her plump lips that sent electric shocks down my body.

"Babe, imagine that kiss being placed down on your pussy _right now_," she huskily said while nibbling my earlobes. I squirmed beneath her touch. I held my breath and let my mind take over and easily I imagined Alex's pretty lips biting and sucking the hell out of my clit. A moan came dripping from my mouth. I wanted Alex to rub me. I was getting wet too fast over mere mind images. I took her hand and slipped it into my kahkis.

"Mhmmm, already?" she purred. I turned to look at her, her eyes a darker shade of green now, even she was enjoying herself. I kissed her on the lips and heard her groan. She began to slowly massage my clit through the material.

"Did you know, there are nearly eight thousand nerve endings on your clit?" she asked me sexily. My sage.

"No, genius, please... do not stop," I panted. I could already feel my center prematurely tighten and pulse a couple of beats.

"I wish I had you in my mouth," she told me. Alex began to grind herself into my lower back.

"I wish you did too," I moaned softly followed by one of her own.

She changed from massaging to tapping ferociously at me while keeping the rhythm of her own body grinding against mine.

"Yes, yes Alex," My mind was totally fogged. I was losing myself.

"Oh god Alex, just touch me already, I'm almost there" I urged. My clit was way too stimulated. She quickly complied. She used her index to hold my garment to the side and used her middle finger to feel at my hardened nub.

"Jesus, you have got me so wet, and you are so hard," she said moaning deeply again. She had my clit playfully in the middle of her fingers. She flipped her fingers to the sides and parted my folds while stroking back over. She repeated this a few rounds until she felt I was wet enough.

"Roll your pelvis forward," she told me. She was going for the plunge. She swathed a bit with the wetness over my center before her finger slipped lovingly lost into my sopping warmth. I gasped.

"You okay?" she asked me as she pumped. I felt no pain whatsoever only the pressure of her fingers touching me in all the right places.

"I'm-" I whimpered, "god you feel so good Alex. I miss this." I heard her chuckle to herself. She slowly pumped me out, and now that she was actually connected did my breathing accelerate. I didn't have to tell her what to do next, she knew how to handle me. I wrapped around her finger and as I felt my rush gush over I haunched my back into her coat and cried out a really short but blissful orgasm. She held me close while she still inside. I clutched at her as she slammed herself against me a few more times into her own climax.

"You are beautiful," Alex told me as she finished getting us off. I was sitting in front of her now.

"You are too," I said. There was something in her eyes, something she wanted to ask. She took my hand in hers.

"Pipes, I know we aren't a couple or anything. We are just human beings craving very human things, but a very special day is coming up and I wanted to ask you more near the date, but would you want to maybe spend V-Day with me?" she asked.

"You mean like be your valentine?" I asked.

"Exactly, I thought it's too corny of me to say it so I didn't. I would make it special for you and ultimately we would be together properly, no hiding." she told me.

"Yes Alex I would love to," I agreed. There was no way in the world I would turn her down... even if there was Larry looming in the way of what should be a spectular day.

* * *

"Chapman, you made it, take a seat" I bounced all too happily into Healy's office. The prison was already decorated in reds and pinks and hearts for the upcoming holiday. I was surprised that even the sullen Healy had a tiny cupid on the border of his door. I took a seat.

"I have a gift for you, from the special section of the library," he presented me a book that read Horticultural Society of New York. This book was going to take me two months to read and it didn't even peak my interest. I was annoyed that I was called away from Alex for this.

"It's your book from now till next winter, think of it as a study guide. I have talked to Caputo last week and he and I agreed to placing you into gardening work. You have till March to gather as much info because that is when you start. It is a job that expects you to be outside for most of the day. We have some very good ideas for where to plant this year, sure to keep you busy!" he told me. I was happy to be getting out of electric maintainence and out of the building away from the stench of smelly, men, woman and bleached up hallways.

"Does that mean I am out of electric," I asked.

"Not exactly," he said.

"What?"

"Okay, I know you don't like electric. But electric will be your part time job. After you finish snow cleanup, I want you to update a new set of lights in each shed, particularly in the gardening one as you will be spending most of your time in it. Don't worry Chapman, it is better this way, more income too. It will keep you out of trouble," he ended. More income? Is forty-seven cents something to be proud of? Sheesh.

"Out of trouble?" My smile was wiped off my face and I couldn't keep my voice from rising.

"Yes, out of trouble. A select few inmates and my colleagues are reporting that you are hanging around the wrong people, particularly that Vause girl. I have warned you before but she is not well. I get you Chapman, this is for the better. I even asked your boyfriend to come over for Valentines day to celebrate the holidays and hopefully keep you away from her. Keep your head straight Chapman, you have no room for messing up," he finished.

I picked up the thick book and stormed out of the room before I bashed it over his head. He had set this up all along. That fucker. My head was straight, but my heart was bent for Alex.

* * *

**A/n- So I'm a day late, oops. And my midterm went well; I'm feeling pretty confident and everything. Not much else to say in that regard. Anyway, do leave me some feedback or else Healy will only get worse! Hehe. **


	23. Holiday Madness

**Alex POV**

"Alex, you alright?" Piper's voice came to me. I was lazying around on my cot exhausted at the events of the day. Piper took a seat next to me. I was feeling fucking annoyed a day before the holiday and even she noticed; I wanted to present something cute to Piper but I just couldn't find the items I needed to do so. I was a hectic mad woman. The more I stared at the balloons hanging from the ceilings in this prison the more I just wanted to pop them.

"I'm okay, kid, just a tad frusterated. Someone stole some things from my box. You know the ones my folks brought to me and I can't find any fucking balloons. How fucking hard is it to get balloons. Anyway, how is that spontaneous job offer going for you?" I asked her. Even she looked kind of bothered to me.

"Hmm did you check commissary? And boring. The book is as dry as bone. I mean at least I got through the shoveling but who would've thought this would be just as painful, huh Alex? It's like nothing but endless info about beets, asparagus, celery, chard, carrots, corn, cucumbers, dandelion greens, fava beans, garlic, kale, mushrooms, peas, potatoes, tomatoes, and a whole lot others. And that's just the veggies part. Then there's the flowers section, and the fruits. It's a big book Alex, you'd probably enjoy it," she told me. I laughed out loud.

"Dear god, that sounds extremely fucking boring," I said.

"Hey you're not religious, stop referring to God in that way, dyke," Leanne walked into her bunk with Doggett closely behind her. Doggett could never keep her mouth shut. Piper fidgeted to get up.

"Piper stay," I said my hand on her forearm pushing her down. I was finally able to keep my hand out of my sling officially and soon enough I was going to be able to remove the cast once and for all.

"She can't stay here. You can leave now, we have things to talk about," Doggett told Piper.

"Are you fucking kidding me, we were here first. SHE. CAN. STAY." I stood up to a confrontation. It wasn't even her own dorm.

"Babe please, let's just go to my dorm, they are so not worth the fight right now," Piper said grabbing me by the hand. Doggett and Leanne's eyes both trailed down to the beautiful hand holding mine. I brought the hand up to my lips and kissed it with a nod. Doggett's lips curled up in disgust as we walked out.

"You know what I bet that fucking methhead stole my stuff. Yes, I did check commissary by the way, they didn't have any. I think everyone bought them out for the decorations," I told her.

"Shhh, no need to be mad, not at this time of the month. Yeah, probably. Why did you even need balloons anyway?" she asked me.

"Well I had something planned for you, a surprise mostly, guess that's falling through now." I sighed.

'Awww," she looked pouty.

"Don't worry, I may be a pissed off lesbian kicked out of my own damn prison bunk but I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeve," I said. That made my love crack a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I do, so hang in there. Hey kid, did you place me as your partner for tomorrow because for some odd reason I'm signed up as a volunteer even though I told my counselor that i'll be with you," I asked her.

"Oh Alex, I didn't yet. I can explain.." she started, but I cut her off by raising my hand.

"No Piper, stop, I do not need you to layer more crap over my already deflated day. Whatever you have to do tomorrow you go, do. As long as I still get to see you. Whenever you are done, meet me at one of the game areas, I'll be there. You are my valentine after all," I said. A sheepish 'thank you' came out of her mouth.

"Anyway kid, I'm going to sleep now, you should too. Good night," I got up off her bed with a light squeeze of her hand and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Alex."

The prison went into count mode before bed time; everyone was excited for the day tomorrow. It was going to be one of those nights, impossible to sleep.

* * *

I swung my legs over my cot and stood up for a stretch the next morning; a note fell from my stomach to the floor. I picked it up. On the outside of it, written in penmanship I knew all to well, read _Piper. _So she got there before me_. _I opened her note, standing with my back to the door.

_Good morning. I really wish I was with you right now and not him. I'm sorry. I love you. HVD_ -Piper

I sighed, so she chose today of all days to 'have the talk'. I was going to question her intentions later. I turned and stealthily walked to Piper's dorm to leave her my own hand written letter on the side of her bed so she could wake up to it. This was the first of many plans for the day. Clearly nothing was going to dampen my love for her, except Piper wasn't even in her bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day Vause!" Nicky jumped on top of my back, surprise hugging me as I stood in Pipers dorm. Her dorm mate grunted out a what the fuck.

"Holy fuck girl, wake the whole prison up will you!" I said. A few grunts were heard from around the room as well. "Happy Valentine's to you too!" I turned to properly hug her. Lorna was next to her, so I reached across to take her into a hug as well.

"That's exactly what we are doing Vause! Don't you and Piper want to join us? We are greeting everyone awake! C'mon bring your girl, it's the day of love! Lets get to the festivities!" Nicky bounced excitedly.

"I would, only I don't know where Piper is, I came to give her, her gift and well she's gone," I admitted.

"Shit, what?" she asked, looking around me to an empty bunk that belonged to Piper. "Dude but you told me she said yes?"

"She did, but who knows what happened," I said getting frustrated.

"Dude, today was our day to celebrate as couples! Do you want us to ditch and help keep you company by volunteering?" she asked me.

"No Nicky, don't ruin your day for me. I'm meeting Piper later. I told her if there was something she needed to get done that she could go do it," I told her.

"She'll come Alex, don't lose faith in her" Lorna spoke in.

"I know, I'll just help around for now, let's go wake our friends up," I said pulling them along. There was no point in dwelling.

* * *

**Piper POV**

I waited in the common room for Larry to come. The volunteers were already helping distribute snacks to the visitors and inmate couples. I just wanted to deal, be done and go back to Alex. I stood up to get myself a coffee to be more awake and alert. They were offering warm beverages and heart and cupid shaped cookies. Whoever baked them must have been such a good artist, down to the very curve of Cupids bow and arrow.

"Hello Piper," I turned to walk away with my coffee and there stood Larry in all his beautiful hesitant composure.

"Sir, would you like a coffee, tea, or hot cocoa as well?" said the same inmate that served me mine. Larry's eyes were too fixated on me to be focused anywhere else.

"...Larry answer her," I managed to croak out. He turned to address the lady.

"Oh, no thank you," he rushed. The inmate turned away to serve the next person. I walked back to my table and took a seat.

"Piper may I sit with you?" he asked me. I took a sip from my cup, burning my mouth in the process but I didn't care.

"Take a seat if you want Larry, nobody's stopping you," I said. He sat.

"How are you Piper? Thanks for allowing me to visit you today," he asked.

"I don't think I can particularly answer that Larry. How the hell do you think I am, or even how I've been feeling?" I asked him.

"Piper please. Can we just enjoy our day first? I don't want to argue, plus you never call me anymore," he said.

"This is not "our day" Larry, I can manage this day without you, and be completely happy," I said. "You screwed up the phone situation on your own accord I must add, but if there is nothing wrong then tell me now why you did what you even did?" I pressed on.

"Okay, look I know Polly told you what she saw. But it was a huge misunderstanding. I also hope this doesn't be the end it and end all of our relationship," he began.

"Larry, let's go talk outside, where I can get some fresh air," I was nearly suffocating in this room and I wasn't sure if it was because of Larry invading my space or something else altogether. "You might want to go get an actual coffee now or you'll freeze," I said getting up.

He walked over to the serving table to get himself a coffee. As I waited a bit away, Lorna and Nicky walked into the room showing signs of affection. I was happy for them. Larry joined me and liberally took me by the hand and a kiss on the cheek in front of them.

"Pipes, we are already the talk of your people. Those servers told me that we looked cute for each other and that I should get closer to you," he said. I froze because Nicky and Lorna were watching with wide eyes. Nicky shook her head in shame. I stalked by them and Nicky whispered, "Nice move Piper."

"See I told you, even that wild blonde haired chick thinks so too," he said referring to Nicky, only that wasn't the context she meant it in.

We arrived outside and I finally had the bravery to pull out of Larry's hand. I was frozen back there.

"Explain Larry, and don't you dare touch me again until you are done with explaining. I for one can not even fathom what you did back there in front of my friends," I said finding my voice.

"Oh shoot, sorry Piper. I'm going to tell you right now. Polly had it all mistaken like I said. She did walk in on me with a woman in the living room," he searched my face for a reaction, but I had none because it was something I already knew.

"The thing is, and Polly never got to hear it because she was seeing red and didn't let me explain, but the girl was a co-worker. She finally got her promotion; one she always wanted and so we had a party to congratulate her. She's been working her way up and she's finally where she wants to be," he said.

"What the fuck Larry, a house party in OUR apartment, and you were alone! What promotion did she get, a promotion from co-worker to your girlfriend? What did you do, kiss her? And what the hell were you doing at my moms house the past week? Is that a way to suck up to her to get her support for being an ass," I asked surprised at my own anger.

"Jesus Christ Piper, nothing like that! I fucking love you, she is just a coworker. Do you need me to spell it out for you? That is also why I agreed to Polly's suggestion to marry you with no hesitations. You remember Madeline, my editor. She got promoted to being a live reporter from her journalism job. We went out to have dinner and then drinks at our place. I know I should have asked you first and that is the only mistake I made that whole night, I'm sorry. Also shit Piper, can't you accept that I may have acted out of the goodness of my heart, I wanted to help your mom, so what? I didn't do that to prove anything to you.. or her. Your mom needs help for your fuck up," he said.

"Were you two alone?" I asked him. I calmed down, he had a point, that was exactly like Larry. Larry was too nice to be bad. More inmates were working on getting the games going outside.

"No Piper, even though when Polly barged in it looked like it. But Steve was in the guest room sleeping his hangover off. Not even I could believe he slept through our whole argument or even got that drunk to begin with. I thought Polly was going to have a heart attack, can you forgive me Piper," he asked me.

"So all of this, it was all just a big misunderstanding then. I can forgive you Larry, but that still doesn't mean I am going to marry you," I said more speaking out of the fact that I had someone else to fall back on.

"So that's it, are you breaking up with me?" Larry asked me. I did not know how to answer that and frankly I was shocked at the question being voiced aloud. I had thought about it many times.

"... I don't know. I'd like to think I'm not but it's hard to wrap my head around what you've done. You hurt me Larry especially because you could have easily been up front with me that day you asked me to marry you. I thought you cheated on me for someone you met at your DJing gig." I relaxed in knowing that wasn't the case. "You had to have known Polly would have told me eventually though," I said.

"No never. Let me make it up to you please. Let me have another chance. I messed up but Polly made it out to be more than it really is. Here, let me start it off by giving you this. I know its simple but I couldn't bring anything too fancy in here, it's the thought that counts right Piper," he said pulling out a handmade flower made out of tissue paper that he then handed to me. It was a pretty one, the colors were shades of my favorite, purple and red. I appreciated the sentiment.

"Thank you Larry, it's very pretty. How long did it take you to make it? You aren't one that is crafty with your hands. You always performed with your lower parts better," I teased him feeling more at ease.

"You are more beautiful Piper, than any flower. Hah, stop, don't make fun of me," he got red. "I actually had to go online and bring up a step by step direction on how to do it. It took me a good five hours and ten redoes later," he said smiling cheekily. I laughed at him and senselessly slapped him playfully on the arm.

"YOU TOOK A WHOLE DAY! How embarrassing Larry, but thank you! You know we can actually be good friends," I said.

"I don't want to be only friends Piper, open up the flower there's a message I wrote inside," he said.

"Larry I don't want to ruin it, it looks so pretty. I want to show it off. I'll open it tonight before I go to bed," I told him.

"Okay." He took the flower from my hand and stuck it in my hair behind my ear. I smiled and so did he goofily. I dragged him over to the game area outside so I could enjoy one game with my new friend before I ran off to Alex.

**Alex POV**

"C'mon Tricia you can do it," I exclaimed to her. We were located in what was regularily known to be the yoga room. It was highly entertaining to see these various couples try to bite the apple on the string without the use of their hands. I helped run this game with five other volunteers. There were two sections for challengers to play. One inmate had to stand on a chair suspending the apple from a string while the other rooted on the couple attempting. There were rotations between us volunteers. I haven't seen one couple able to bite it yet and we were nearing forty-five minutes into the events.

"Mercy keep the apple angled properly!" Tricia told her girlfriend. They went at it again, the apple falling out of their lips time and time again. They did share many kisses though, that was the lovely part of this game. I wondered if Piper was successful in dumping Larry. If she got back with him- _I don't even want to go there,_ and if she didnt then maybe we can give this game a shot.

"Hey Vause we need more string, can you go outside to the Three Legged Race gaming section and get some more?" an inmate asked me.

"Alright, how much more do you need?" I asked, happy to oblige.

"Just get enough to last us another two more hours," she told me. I was going to go with my own judgement.

I walked out into the hallways and many inmates that were stuck inside with nothing to do where crowded around the windows trying to get a peek at the events outdoors.

"Oh my gosh, Chapman and that guy looks so cute together!" one inmate said. _WHAT?_

"I know, did you see him put the flower in her hair! What a gentleman," another said. _WHAT FLOWER!_

"She seems so excited to play the race with him! She pulled him by the arm! Lets see how that goes," a third said._ FUCK!_

Her fucking boyfriend was playing our games together and FUCKING PEOPLE WERE PRAISING THEIR RELATIONSHIP.

"Excuse me, I need to see this, let me through. That's my fucking girl out there," I said pushing myself over to the window none too happy.

"Damn, who Chapman? That's a nasty love triangle right there." I looked out the window and rightfully so I saw Piper and Larry tying a rope around both their legs. I clenched my fists ready to punch a hole through the window.

**Piper POV **

"Larry let's do the three legged race! Let's have some friendly fun," I told him. I might as well. I was going to see Alex later. I can have the best of both worlds today. I eyed Healy through slit eyes standing off to the side. If it wasn't for him me and Alex would be here right now.

"Oh man, okay. This is going to be a disaster. Remember the pattern; right, left, right, left," Larry said, tying the rope around both our legs. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist, hugging him close.

"**We need two more couples to challenge this one we got here! It's a couples race, lets have some fun!**" The inmate working that game pitched into a blow horn.

"We'll play," Lorna and Nicky came up to challenge us hand in hand. I gave them a smile but worried that somehow they were doing this to prove a point and make me feel more guilty.

"Nosotros también! Nosotros también!" A crazy inmate known to be possessed by the devil and her husband by the name of Diablo screamed in Spanish running forward.

"**Okay okay, we have ourselves a race!**" the volunteer issued.

"Good luck Piper," Lorna said.

"**Ready, set-" **Nicky looked back to the building for a quicky and suddenly muttered "HOLY SHIT Lorna, Vause is watching us,".

"She is? Do you want to stop? Let's stop Nicky," Lorna suggested.

"Okay."

"**Go" **the inmate sent us off. Me and Larry wobbled our way to the finish line. We were nearly tripping over each others feet.

"C'mon Larry, right, left, right, left!" I yelled wanting to win. My adrenaline was at its peak. I looked back at our competition and noticed then that Nicky and Lorna had stopped. _What had happened?_ The crazy Spanish couple were steps behind us.

"Izquierda, derecha Diablo! " the Spanish lady yelled.

"We can do this babe," Larry whispered in my ears. The finish line was marked with two chairs set a distance apart with a strip of paper taped at each end to the backs of the chairs. We had to rip across it first to win.

"Almost there!" I said.

"No! Esperar!" our competition wanted us to wait. I could almost feel the paper beneath my fingers. There were a couple steps left till we reached the finish line but unfortunately we had to mess up our pattern and fall beneath it. I fell smack on top of Larry, my leg twisted to the side. I stared into his eyes lost for a tiny second.

"**RIP THE PAPER, REACH UP TO RIP THE PAPER AND YOU TWO WILL WIN!**" The inmate instructed.

"Piper rip it," Larry exhaled his arms wrapped around me. I bobbled my head of the puzzlement and turned in his grasp taking the strip of paper in my fingers and ripped.

"**And we have a winner. Chapman and, sorry what's your name?" **she asked.

"Larry, I'm Larry," he said smiling. The rope around our legs undone.

"**And Larry! Stand up and share a kiss!"** she said into the blow horn still.

"Can I Pipes?" He asked. I nodded in the moment. I was still lying down on top of him breathing in his shampoo and favorite cologne. He lifted his head to my face and kissed me lightly, first, on the lips then strongly pressing his tongue into my mouth. I helped support his head with my arms, my hands in his hair. I felt his dick harden in his jeans. I slowly adjusted my body adding pressure down below on purpose. He was not getting any of me. He moaned.

"Holy crap, what an epic fuck up, Alex..." I abruptly stopped the kiss upon hearing Alex's name and pushed off Larry. "She's on her way down here. I have to go stop her, she's clearly hurt and needs comfort. Come with me Lorna." I overheard Nicky talk to Lorna and watched them both run away. It didn't fully register to my brain yet. _I thought Alex said she was volunteering?_

"Larry quit slobbering all over me, let me go," I forced him to stop. I didn't want him, and I hoped to god Alex could see through this.

"Ugh I have a hard on for you," he softly said still holding on to me.

"I know you do, but let me go!" I replied.

"I feel like my zipper is imprinting its pattern onto my cock," he steamrolled onward ignoring my pleas. A small group that included some of my friends had surrounded the race area. It must have been an odd sight to see me struggling as I was.

"And I can picture you enjoying me as I bury my cock deep into your ass," he said. I wanted to throw up.

"Keep dreaming, Larry unlock your arms now," I said. I finally got off him with the help of Taystee who watched the whole thing and began walking away. I went over to the basketball court and picnic table and put my hands in my head.

"Piper you okay? I got carried away, I do miss our lovemaking," Larry asked me concerned. He followed me all the way to the table under the tent. I shook my head while rolling the flower between my fingers.

"Larry damnit we are just friends, I shouldn't have done that," I said. He looked puzzled.

**Alex POV**

"Yay they won and she finally kissed the guy!" the girl next to me clapped giddily._ That she did._ I covered my ears and took a deep audible breath. I slid my back down against the wall under the window, into a crouch, and shut my eyes tight trying to retain my feelings and not cry out. I was enthralled and mad by all of it. _How could she pull such a stunt right in front of my eyes? How_!

"Are you done?" I forcefully questioned looking back up, the noise not ceasing.

"It was pretty cute though." someone else said. Jesus, these girls were irritating me too.

"Fuck off you know. I cant fucking believe you guys. It is not cute at all. It's disgusting. Do you not see how your words are affecting me?" I yelled.

"Sorry, but we aren't lesbian like you," they said.

"What the fuck ever, now move it," I got up and left the window to go interrogate Piper. What a turn of events. I gave her some space and she abuses it by kissing him. So much for having everything under control.

I jumped the set of stairs and pushed out of the door and past Healy who had a huge grin on his face.

"Inmate Vause, you cant go out there," Healy stepped towards me hand on my shoulder. _Oh no is he not telling me what I can or cant do, not now._ Nicky and Lorna raced up to me.

"We got it from here sir," Nicky helped. Lorna tried to stop my advancements. She was tough for someone so small and timid.

"Alex, hun this will pass," Lorna tried to soothe. Nicky joined her.

"Vause, you cant do it. You have death written all over your face and in your eyes. Lets go back inside and you can vent to us. I know she's done it again and you're hurting. You aren't thinking straight," she took over.

"Nicky, Lorna let me go, now. I do not want to hurt you guys," I said tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. There was no way I was going to get over this, I wanted to love Piper tonight but now that was not fucking happening. What if she had agreed to marry him!?

"Lorna let go of her, I got her. Vause I'm not letting you go. You can hurt me all you need to but not Lorna," she told me. I shoved and squeezed her by the arms hard. She winced.

"Nicky damnit let me go, I need to go find out something, just let me go."

"Vause I'll let go if you calm the hell down, cry in my fucking shoulder if you need to, as long as you calm the fuck down," she told me through grit teeth.

"But why, why would Piper do such a thing?" I finally stopped the struggle and broke down as if Nick's invitation to cry was all I needed to start.

"I don't know Vause, Piper loves two people. It's not only you, unfortunately you've got to learn to share her," she said.

"But I can't do that. I'm jealous and greedy and seeing her with anybody else but me, kills me. I love her too fucking much," I said with salty tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Alex, it's the hand you were dealt." By this time Lorna came near and began rubbing my back.

"But what if she accepted his marriage proposal? I've got to go find out," I questioned.

"Fuck, not now," I sensed her voice suddenly switch to one of surprise.

"What? What's happening?" I said trying to look around but her hand was holding my head down onto her shoulder.

"It's Piper, she's here."

* * *

**A/n- I wanted to post something, which turned out to be A LOT for me, for tonight. I also don't speak Spanish so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes there. Do let me know what you think and feel about Pipers actions, and about the chapter in general!  
**


	24. I Hope He Gives You Everything You Need

Piper POV

"Piper where are you going?" Larry trudged behind me. I was steps from where I needed to be now.

"Ally" I yelled. We were too close to trouble and guards. She didn't respond, instead Nicky's girl walked up to me.

"You really did a good one on her Piper. She needed you and you left her for that," she told me averting her eyes over to Larry.

"I want to talk to her," I said.

"Piper it's not always what you want," she mentioned.

"Lorna I NEED to talk to her," I couldn't be any more adamant and certain. Lorna looked back as if for some approval. Nicky just shrugged.

"Piper what the hell is going on? Who is Ally?" Larry asked me.

"Shut up Larry," I dismissed him.

"Nicky let go of me. Let me talk to her too. I'll be fine," I heard Alex say.

"Can we at least go have an adult talk where there are no eyes watching us," Nicky suggested. She finally turned Alex around and what I saw made me feel like I had just swallowed a jagged rock that lodged itself painfully in my throat. Alex's eyes were all red and puffy. Never had I seen her like this before. Never had I thought she would present this side to Nicky. _I fucked us up. I fucked her up._

Nicky led the way. I had my arms crossed over my chest, trying to hold down, what I assumed was, vomit. I couldn't even look Alex in the eyes. We stopped as far as the basketball court before Alex stopped walking. I turned around at about the same time everyone else did. There was silence for a good whole minute. Suddenly Alex walked up to me without uttering a word and took my face into her hands and gazed her tear-filled green eyes into mine. I turned my head trying to avoid her strong stare but she held it there, not letting me have any of it.

"Look at me," she angrily said. I couldn't do anything now but look. God she was hurt. Then she broke the contact. Still silent, aside from those three words, she began to take steps back in reverse. Her face filled of loss.

"I hope Larry gives you everything you need," she told me sadly. I couldn't believe my ears. _Was she breaking up with me?_

"Al, please don't do this... I wasn't going anywhere," I said softly. Her face flickered to something that resembled hope or relief, for a second, but then back to nothingness. _So she thought I chose Larry._

"Piper, I can't continue to pretend that what you are doing isn't affecting me, I just can't, not anymore. I said I would fight for you, but I never signed up to compete for you," she admitted.

"Piper are you having an affair with another woman in prison? Are you cheating on me?" Larry sounded thrilled even after it was pretty obvious, only it wasn't an affair, it was true love. I looked from Larry to Alex's face and Alex looked as if her whole existence was riding on every one of my following words. I sighed before speaking. I knew what had to happen. I did enough damage.

"She is not a fling, Larry. I don't have to explain myself to you but this woman I am in love with her; I always have been," I said.

"Fucking hell, Cal was right, you never could handle being alone for one second, let alone fifteen months. I was only a fucking phone call away," Larry was furious by this point and was not exactly comprehending what I was telling him. I was not expecting Larry to react so violently but he came forward and slapped me across the face. My hand instinctively went to my face to rub away the stinging pain. Alex jerked in her composure but she stayed rooted to the ground flexing her hands. _He talked to my brother?_

_"_Wait! Wait Piper, What do you mean you always have been in love with her?" registration flashed upon his face.

"What do you mean you talked to my brother?" I retorted back.

"You are one fucking idiot, dude," Alex said then not able to contain herself anymore.

"Shut up you.. you.. YOU NOBODY! Piper has my heart, not some heart from a temporary fling that you clearly are," Larry was all up in Alex's face. Alex did not flinch.

"Step. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. And for your information I'm Alex... Alex Vause, and if you would open your ears for one second you would already know that Piper said we were not a fling," she said pausing after every word for emphasis.

"Vause, Piper? God forbid I remember her damn name, but the girl that got you thrown in here? Are you fucking crazy? Does Polly know, does your mom?" he said. I didn't answer and crazy I was not.

"Did you have sex with her," he pressured me to talk.

"That is none of your business Larry, I made a mistake years ago that I am about to make again here. I have to fix this. I'm sorry Larry, I truly was happy with you those past six months. But fuck, and lets get real here, I never banked on seeing Alex again. It came as a shock to me, and I was furious at her at first because I had that same thought you did, that she named me. But she really didn't. I talked to my lawyer already, so don't bother. Anyway, I can't continue to pretend that having you, Larry, would be enough for me, because you just aren't. You were only temporarily filling in the void spot in my heart that always belonged to Alex. I love her, ever since the first night she slept in my bunk after she smashed her hand in because of me. I knew it then. There was no way I was going back. Now you could choose to take the friend offer that's on the table or not but that's all up to you." I ended. That was enough of an explanation from me. I hoped it was good enough for Alex as well.

"Piper do you really believe she is better than me? I can get you the approval from your family. I can give you kids... ones that you give birth to...not adopted. Hell you can even get a proper traditional wedding," he said. I felt like he wasn't only attacking me but indirectly Alex as well.

"I've made my choice Larry. And ultimately you brought this upon yourself. You made a mistake that I couldn't recover from alone and Alex was there to catch my fall. Bye Larry, I can't be your girlfriend, not now anyway."

I walked over to Alex took her by the hand and walked us back to the building. Lorna and Nicky, who were silent the whole time, followed suit.

"Alex!.." Larry called out behind us. We both turned to face him.

"Larry she's made her decision. Now leave us alone," she said.

"Never, what makes you think you are better than me?" he was persistent, this time he directed the question to her.

"You really are a dunce aren't you? Here's tip number one, cheating on your girlfriend is a guaranteed result that she'd break up with you. It happened here, didn't it? Turns out I know girls better than you do yourself," she said. I felt embarrassed because Larry didn't cheat on me either and here Alex was grinding him out.

"Don't worry dude, I got her safe in my confines." she finished. We continued to walk. Me in disbelief, her in calmness but her grip on my hand said something other than that. We passed by a trash can or two and I couldn't bring myself to throw out the flower he made me that was in my hand. I can pay him the time to read what he wrote, if anything.

"I never did such thing. You will regret this Piper," where the last few words he said before we slipped into the side doors of the prison away from all the guards.

* * *

**A/n- So I couldn't be too evil here. Alex got thrown to the side way too much, even for my liking. Be gone Larry, Vauseman must live on! Reviews and feedback are loved. :)  
**


End file.
